Undone By Love
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is a sequel to "Compelled By Love" my first Buffy and Vampire Diaries crossover. Damon is still learning how to be a champion from Spike and Angel in L.A. Elijah has joined Giles and Xander in England while Buffy and Willow are both in Mystic Falls working and trying to build a life that includes new loves. This story will be lots of fun with lots of couples!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my first crossover "Compelled By Love". If you haven't read the first one, please STOP and go back and read it! It's a lot of great fun and will ruin surprises if you read this one! This story is for fans of _The Vampire Diaries _and _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._**

**This story will be set about six weeks after the first story-the middle of October. I will be using some of the storylines from season 3 of the _Vampire Diairies_. However, since I have opened up new storylines, I will be using those, too. This story will be a bit more complex as I will be shifting the scenes from L.A., Ohio, and Mystic Falls. Also, I will spend some time tracking Klaus and some time in England. I'm not sure if I will hit all the characters in their various locations in every chapter or focus on a few and keep the length of the chapters down. Maybe both at times. I had a lot of fun with the first story and hope to make this one equally as fun. There will be lots of romance and excitement! Most of the romantic pairings are already known, but I may have another one that may surprise you. **

**I was going to wait longer to start posting this story, but I'm so excited to start writing it that I couldn't wait! I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Chapter One: Catching Up

*******_Dover, England*******_

Elijah stood out on the third story balcony that was outside his room at the slayers' England stronghold. It was a very old mansion that Rupert had said had been in the Watcher Council's possession for generations. It was located outside of Dover, a not too big city in Southeast England. Dover faced the English channel-a direct route to France. Being here brought back memories long forgotten. They had once lived in Brighton a town further south. That was when most of his family had still been together nearly four hundred years ago. However, this place was vastly different.

He looked down and watched about a hundred or so young ladies of various shapes, sizes, ages, and ethnicities be put through their paces by Kennedy and the intense Mr. Woods. A son of a slayer himself, Robin Woods had yet to relax around Elijah. He had trouble grasping that Eljah and his line were truly unique. The sight of the women training never ceased to amaze him. They had so much power, so much potential. None had to make a pack with the devil to get it. Instead, a small slip of a girl had changed the fabric of the world with her magic. Elijah still had trouble grasping it. His mother and her best friend had been powerful witches. Yet Willow had somehow channeled the power in an ancient scythe to awaken the slayer power in women all over the world.

He had been here six weeks. Every day was full of purpose. Coming here was the best decision he had made in a long time. When he had first arrived, it had taken some time to get used to being around so many people.

_Flashback:_

_He and Rupert, Buffy's watcher and obvious father figure, had spent most of the flight to England sharing information. Elijah had found the Slayer's Watcher to possess a formidable mind and well versed in many subjects. His grasp of history and languages was extraordinary. The respect and affection all the young women had for him was apparent. He was so British, so different from Buffy and her friends. However, his apparent differences seemed to be what they loved the most about him. His manners and intelligence made Elijah connect with him much more quickly than he normally did to new people. Rupert was like friends he'd known in another life. It was refreshing._

_On the flight to England, Rupert had filled him in on the highlights of his early years with Buffy and how much he had to deviate from his training and defy tradition to mentor her. In the history of slayers, Rupert had said Buffy Summers stood out as exceptional, without equal. He had known instinctively that the rules and traditions he had been taught to hold so sacred would not work with the very American girl. What was apparent to Elijah that Rupert didn't seem to realize was that every student can only be as great as their teacher allows them. Under a different mentor, Elijah knew Buffy would never have reached her potential. As much as the world owed Buffy, they owed Rupert Giles. When Elijah thought of the difference between himself and his brother Nicklaus, he knew it was partly that Elijah had always been loved and nurtured. His brother had not._

_Rupert had decided to not explain who or what Elijah was when he first arrived. Instead, he said it would be better if it came from Buffy. Since Buffy was coming in for the memorial services of their fallen friends, he thought she should be the one to share. Buffy was going to be gone more now, and Rupert wanted her stamp of approval on their new recruit to be public and without any doubts. Elijah didn't mind. It gave him a chance to observe and take note of the new players._

_From what Elijah could tell, Rupert was in charge of the slayers when Buffy was not on the premises. Rupert explained that Faith was not cut out for the task even though Buffy now considered Faith the most powerful and experienced next to her. The one she depended on the most when it came to slaying. Willow was considered Buffy's equal in all things, but since she didn't aspire to command the slayers, the task fell to Xander and Kennedy, Willow's ex-girlfriend._

_Rupert still didn't know what to think about Xander Harris, the one-eyed Watcher in training. He would never possess the knowledge or skill of Rupert. His mental capacity wouldn't allow it. He had no obvious special skills or powers, yet he was loved and adored by all, especially Buffy and Willow. He had foolishly thrown himself into Buffy's mission as a young man without thought of consequence or concern for his own well being. Elijah detected no sexual bonds between him and the women, yet his loyalty was without question. He had sacrificed the woman he had loved and his eye in the Slayer's battle and didn't seem bitter over the fact. That kind of loyalty couldn't be bought or compelled. Elijah couldn't help but admire that in the man. _

_However, it was his sense of humor that Elijah found so unusual. Like his brother Kol, the man sometimes didn't have an off switch. Yet the man possessed no malice or hatred. Nor did he understand there were some things you didn't speak of in polite company._

"_So Elijah, can I call you Eli?" Xander asked him the first morning he was with him in England._

"_You may if you don't value the use of your tongue," Elijah said with a small smile._

"_You may be serious, but I'm going to pretend it was a joke!" Xander said with a grin. When Elijah remained silent, he continued, "Relax. I get it. No nicknames. I guess when you've had the same name for a thousand years, it'd be hard to get used to something else anyway." Elijah's somber silence didn't work to properly intimidate the young man. "I've spent too many years with a certain disapproving Brit. I'm immune to stoney silences as a form of punishment!"_

"_So what exactly do you do with all these women?" Elijah asked when it became apparent the man was not going to leave his side. Since the young man was not going to go away, he might as well learn what he could about his new surroundings._

"_Not what I'd like!" Xander replied with a mischievous grin. "Can you imagine? All these women all the time, and I can't seem to get lucky with any of them."_

_One of the women in question walked by and overheard. "Xander, you know if I was into guys, I'd totally do you!"_

"_Very funny, Kennedy!" Xander said, obviously not believing the girl._

_When the girl walked away, Xander lowered his voice and said, "That's Willow's ex. She's still a bit broken up over Willow dumping her."_

_Elijah turned and looked at the young lady, not finding her anything special. "I'm not impressed," he said._

_Xander snickered. "She takes some getting used to. She's very different from Tara. I think that's why Willow went for her. She was pretty much Tara's opposite," Xander explained._

"_Tara? That was a woman Willow loved?"_

"_She was Willow's first girlfriend. Willow didn't know she was gay until Tara. She was in love with Oz. When he left her because he couldn't control his wolf, she was devastated. Then she met Tara. Tara was sweet and shy. She was a witch, too. She didn't have much confidence in herself at first. But she was the first one to recognize that Willow was abusing magic. They broke up over it. Then Willow finally stopped using magic cold turkey. However, that wasn't the best solution because when they made up and Tara was killed by someone that was trying to kill Buffy, Willow went all dark Willow. It wasn't pretty," Xander said with a shudder at the memory._

"_Yes, I've witnessed that side of Willow," Elijah said dryly._

"_You witnessed a taste of it. She didn't try to kill all her friends or destroy the world this last time, so it's safe to say you didn't get the full version. Lucky for all of us," Xander said, for once losing his perpetual smile._

_Elijah examined him closely. It seemed he would get all the information he needed from this man, who obviously had no filter. "If Willow is so powerful, why hasn't she given you back your eye?" Elijah asked._

_Xander looked startled at the suggestion. It was clear the idea had never occurred to him before. "Give me back my eye?"_

"_She is possibly the most powerful witch to walk the earth in generations. She rose Buffy from the dead. She can teleport and do extraordinary things with just her will alone. Surely, she could do something so simple?" Elijah replied._

_Xander's one eye widened. "It honestly never occurred to me to ask. When Caleb put out my eye, we had very little time to react. Closing the hellmouth was our focus. My eye didn't seem that important," he said._

"_It's your eye. What could be more important?" Elijah pointed out._

_Xander opened his mouth to reply and then shut it. It was obvious he hadn't considered it._

"_Maybe you should ask her," Elijah suggested._

"_Maybe I will," Xander said with a dazed look in his eyes. Elijah started to get up when Xander held up his hand. "Wait a sec. I wanted to ask you something. Do you think Will is safe with your sister?"_

"_Are you serious? The woman easily contained and tortured my brother, the deadliest being I knew until meeting her," Elijah said dryly._

"_Well, that's not her normal self. I was talking more about her emotional well being rather than her physical. Although you guys are wicked fast, so it is possible for your gorgeous sister to hurt Will before she could react," Xander said._

"_My sister is very sensitive and temperamental," Elijah said. "It's not a good idea for your friend to disappoint her. Nor should she make her angry." He got up, ending the conversation. Xander wasn't very happy with his reply, but it was the truth. He loved his only sister, but sometimes she was too much like Klaus._

_Buffy and the Mystic Fall crew arrived two days after he arrived there. _

_The Gilberts were clearly excited to be in another country. Elena greeted him with a warm smile._

_"Elijah! Hey! Isn't this place amazing?" she asked excitedly._

"_Well, I spent a few hundred years living here in the United Kingdom, so I ceased to be amazed a long time ago," Elijah said, smiling at her enthusiasm. "I'm surprised you and your friends had passports. Most Americans don't, especially those your age."_

"_Our parents promised us a European vacation after graduating from high school right before our freshmen year, so we got passports four years early. We were so excited at the prospect. Matt's mom hadn't disappeared then. She and my mom were best friends," Elena explained. None of them could've imagined how soon all their lives would change. Most dreams like a European vacation were long forgotten._

"_That's fortuitous," Elijah said. He glanced at the Donovan kid who was staring wide eyed at his surroundings and all the beautiful women running to and fro._

"_Most definitely!" Elena agreed. "Of course, after my parents died and Matt's mom took off, we quit talking about it."_

_Elijah noticed that one of her friends was not in the group. "Where's the lovely Caroline?" he wondered._

"_She skipped town with your brothers and missed the first week of school. Vampire or not, her mom put her foot down about missing any more school so soon," Elena explained._

"_Ah. I see. She has made quite an impression on both my brothers," Elijah remarked with a smile._

_Elena grinned and was called away._

_The day after the memorial, Buffy gathered all the slayers and explained who and what exactly Elijah was. Many of the girls had battled vampires and demons. Kennedy especially voiced her disbelief that Elijah was anything special. Buffy decided a demonstration was in order. She had Elijah square off with both her and Faith. He showed the girls how fast he could move. He demonstrated his strength-something he hadn't done since he'd been turned. It was odd being the focus of so much attention. However, he understood Buffy's strategy. It was important that the women learned what a useful tool he could be. And that was exactly how Miss Summers saw him. As a useful tool. Her busy brain rarely stopped planning battles. He could see it in her eyes. She may pretend to be retiring somewhat in Mystic Falls, but Elijah would bet that she would know everything that was going on here in her absence. A slayer could never escape her calling. It was imprinted on them from the moment they were chosen._

_After Elijah was put through the paces, Buffy explained that he could not be killed. Elijah looked sharply at her. It seemed she was not sharing with the group the power in her scythe. He could see the benefits of keeping that a secret. If they believed he was invincible, they would both fear and trust him more. Trust him to help protect them when it was needed. _

"_I don't believe that!" Kennedy scoffed._

_Buffy gave him a questioning glance. He nodded, giving his permission. Although it went against his instinct, he stood still and allowed her to stake him._

_The girls gasped as his body changed in color for a few moments. _

_He heard one of them ask, "He doesn't turn to dust?"_

"_He's not dead," Buffy said._

_It wasn't until he pulled the stake out of his own heart that they believed it. A suggestion was made to set him on fire. _

_Elena stepped forward. "Well, after I daggered him, my friend Damon took a blow torch to his body. All it did was burn his clothes," she said._

_Elijah frowned at her. He didn't know Damon had done that. However, it shouldn't surprise him._

"_Daggered? What does that mean?" someone asked._

"_Elijah has one vulnerability that is not important nor necessary for any of you to know," Buffy said firmly. "It's basically a temporary immobilization. However, he is our ally and I hope to make him our friend." It was clear to Elijah that Buffy was setting him up as the strong man they could turn to in her absence._

_The day she left she found him in the library talking with Rupert. Xander and Willow were by her side. _

"_Elijah, what are your thoughts about all this? Being here?" Buffy inquired. She sat down at the table across from him._

"_I think this is an extraordinary thing you've accomplished here with these young women. They are focused and well-disciplined. It's impressive," he said, meaning every word._

"_I've spent a decade fighting vampires and demons. I was fifteen when I became a slayer. There was never a chance at a normal life," Buffy said. She looked at Xander and Willow. "My friends weren't chosen for this life, but they chose it for themselves. They are the reason I'm the oldest living slayer in history. Without them I would still be dead. Xander was the first man to save my life when I was drowned by a vampire when I was sixteen. Xander is not as strong as I nor as powerful as Willow, but if you give him a chance, you will find that he is the only reason we have remained so strong. He is our heart. Keep him safe for me." Elijah could tell by the look in her eye that she meant every word. He looked with interest at Xander._

_Xander looked embarrassed and rolled his eyes. "She exaggerates. I get donuts and pizza," he said dismissively._

_Buffy flashed him a fond smile. "Giles is working hard to train and lead the watchers that escaped the First's attack. There were so few that survived. Some of the deceased Watchers had children that want to learn and carry on the tradition. He wants to spend more of his energy working with them than overseeing the girls' training," Buffy explained. "The day to day training is taken care of with Robin and Kennedy for the most part. However, Kennedy is not nearly as experienced as myself or Faith, but she's the best I got."_

"_What is it that you are asking from me?" Elijah asked._

_Buffy looked at Giles before answering. "We would like you to train with them at times but more importantly go with them into the field when they got to fight for real. They all lack the one thing I have always excelled out. Strategic planning and the ability to improvise and think on their feet," Buffy said. _

"_We need a general," Xander said with a grin. "Kennedy likes to think she is ready, but she's not. She's a bit too much like Faith sometimes."_

"_You've been in wars before, right?" Buffy asked._

"_Both as a human and as a vampire," Elijah acknowledged._

"_You have vast experience, and from what I can tell, you're also both intuitive and highly intelligent," Buffy stated._

"_You hardly know me, yet you would trust me in such a way?" Elijah asked, truly surprised by their faith and their naivete._

_Buffy gave him a rueful smile. "I'm not asking this on blind faith," she said. "I know that you are unusually controlled for a vampire. More even than most humans. Your long years of living have not corrupted you. You want to know that you made a difference in this world. Well, here's your chance."_

_Elijah examined her and looked at her friends. They all seemed to agree with Buffy's assessment._

_Giles spoke, "We are not going to suddenly appoint you leader or rush into anything. But Buffy and Willow both want to be back in the States. This place will probably never be their home. Xander will be committed here, but I know it won't be easy for him to always be away from them. We could really use you in a leadership capacity. Most importantly, it'd be nice to have another adult around." _

"_Hey, we're adults!" Xander protested._

"_You still watch Saturday morning cartoons," Giles said, giving him a look. Then he smiled at Elijah. "I'm sure you know what I mean."_

_Elijah chuckled. He did. Being surrounded by people who needed constant supervision and guidance was no easy task. His two youngest siblings were frozen in adolescent bodies, prone to rash and impulsive behavior. "I do," he said. "I will do what I can to assist. It's best if we take things slow and gradual. I sense that your Mr. Woods is not very happy to have a vampire on the premises."_

"_Spike killed his mother when he was a small boy, and he managed to get over it enough to fight along side of him. He'll be okay with you," Buffy assured him._

"_He's just intense. He was a high school principal and a vampire hunter. He doesn't really like anyone all that much," Xander said with a smirk._

"_He's driven and focus. Not easily distracted like some I could name," Giles said pointedly._

"_He's got you there," Willow said with a snicker._

"_Well, as long as my presence here doesn't cause any upheaval, I'll be happy to do what I can," Elijah said easily._

_******End of Flashback******_

In the past six weeks, Elijah had divided his time between working with Rupert and his watchers and sparring with the slayers whenever they asked for him. Robin Woods like to use a sword. It'd been a long time since he'd used a blade in battle. It was an elegant weapon. One he'd once loved. Working with the slayers brought back so many things he'd forgotten. The women seemed to be in awe of him and kept their distance. He didn't mind. It was easier that way. Humans-even slayers-were cursed with mortality. He'd had enough loss in his long life.

"Hey! Elijah! Are you in there? Knock! Knock!" a voice called out.

Elijah sighed and turned and walked back toward his bedroom. There was one exception. Xander Harris. He had decided that Elijah was his new buddy and was his constant shadow. He was impervious to insult nor did Elijah's lack of openness turn him off. His lack of awe or proper respect toward Elijah was a source of irritation. However, the man's two closest friends were full of power, so Elijah couldn't expect the man to be easily dissuaded.

"Mr. Harris. What can I do for you?" Elijah asked. He'd hoped his constant use of the formal would remind the man of his place. When Xander just grinned, Elijah sighed in resignation. Somehow he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"When are you going to chillax? We're going to be buds. Do you know how long I've waited for a guy my age that wasn't Spike or Andrew to join us? I had Oz for too short a time!" Xander said with grin.

"I am a thousand years old. Hardly your age," Elijah said with an note of disdain.

"Yeah, I know. But you were turned into a vamp when you were just a few years older than I am now. Giles is like twenty years older and Principal Woods isn't any fun," Xander said.

"Why do you still call him that? He's not a principal anymore," Elijah inquired.

Xander shrugged. "Giles was our librarian. He's still that in some ways. The book guy. Robin is much cooler than Principal Snyder, our high school principal. But he's still got that disapproving look that irks me. And Andrew? He's just plain weird. Not to mention the opposite of cool. So it leaves you!" Xander said with a big grin.

"I'm flattered," Elijah said dryly, resigning himself to the young man's company.

******_*Los Angeles_********

Damon faced a nasty looking giant snake with a grimace. They were in the sewers. It was some type of viper demon that did more than keep the rat population down. It was feeding on the homeless in a Skid Row neighborhood.

"So what's the plan?" Damon asked, eying the monster warily.

"We kill it," Illyria said simply.

"How?" Damon asked. The thing's body extended in the sewers like 20 feet.

"The last time I faced a giant snake it was at Buffy's high school graduation," Angel supplied. "Buffy trapped it and blew it up."

"Sounds good to me," Spike said.

"The explosion blew up the school," Angel said. "We can't cause an explosion down here. It could mess up the subway system or cause irreparable damage above ground. Not to mention, it'll cause way too much attention."

"So we cut off it's head," Illyria said, holding up her giant blade.

"That'll be a tricky thing," Damon said. Its head was massive.

"It'll take several blows," Spike said.

"So let's get to it," Angel said. They each had a sharp blade.

"Spike and I'll take the rear," Damon said. He moved quickly, beating Spike to the tail. They started hacking. "This is gross!"

Spike just grinned and kept cutting. Finally, they cut off its tail. In a minute, it regenerated.

"Bullocks!" Spike exclaimed. "The bloody thing grows back!"

"We need to cut off its head!" Angel yelled.

"I always wanted to ride a giant snake!" Spike said with relish. Before Damon realized it, Spike was jumping on the things back, stabbing it with his blade.

Damon had spent nearly two months with these guys. There was rarely a dull moment. Not having to constantly worry about Elena's safety was a nice change even if he missed her more every day. One thing he learned quickly was that Spike relished a violent kill much more than Damon did. It must have been the demon in him. He fought with relish while Angel was always all business. Damon didn't like all the gore that came with slaying these demons or monsters. A splat of snake blood hit him in the face. He grimaced and wiped his face. "Watch the face with that stuff!" he yelled.

"Slaying is dirty business, pretty boy!" Spike said as he stabbed the snake again.

"Spike, quit playing!" Angel called out. "Force his head lower so we can whack it off!"

Illyria threw Spike a long rope. He caught it and rolled off toward the opposite side. When he landed on his feet, he tugged the rope hard. Illyria did the same from the other side, and the thing's head lowered. Angel and Damon both stepped forward facing each other and began cutting off its enormous head. Finally, the gruesome mess was done. It quit twitching.

"God! That totally sucked!" Damon complained. "Many more kills like this, and I'm putting up my superhero cape!"

"Don't be such Pansy, you spoiled Yankee!" Spike said. "We'll get you nice and drunk to make up for it!"

"You better!" Damon said.

An hour later, they were at fairly quiet pub knocking back some drinks. Spike had even managed to corral Angel to join them. Illyria, of course, just sniffed disdainfully at the invite and went up to her room. Damon still hadn't figured the former hell god out.

"So Spike, why don't you me about your family? Any still alive?" Damon asked. Spike grimaced and didn't reply.

"Now that's a tragic tale," Angel said, shaking his head. "William was a momma's boy. Not even gaining a demon could sever his devotion to his momma. He got the bright idea to turn her."

Damon thought about what that meant and gave Spike a sharp look. "Wait. You turned your mother into a demon?"

"He was actually surprised when she tried to kill him," Angel said, a note of sympathy in is voice.

"What'd you do?" Damon asked.

Spike glared. "What do you think I did? I killed her. One of the first people I killed was my own bloody mother!" Spike said, taking a big gulp of his drink.

"My mom died when I was a young boy. Stefan doesn't even remember her," Damon said. "My father never approved of anything I did. When I refused to fight anymore for the Confederacy, my father all but disowned me."

"He sounds like my dad. I could never please him either," Angel said in understanding.

"Our father shot me and Stefan when he found out we were trying to save the woman we both loved. She was a vampire," Damon said soberly.

"Killed by your own father? That's bloody cold!" Spike said. "Did you pay him back when you became a vamp?"

"I had no desire to complete the transition. My brother forced me to," Damon said. "He's the one who killed our father. Of course, he says it was self-defense."

"Do you believe him?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I do. Stefan doesn't really lie," Damon said.

"How's your brother doing?" Angel asked. "Has he gotten a grip on his ripper tendencies?"

"Yes. He turned his humanity back on. I think he and Faith have gotten quite close. Buffy wants to send her to the hellmouth in Ohio. He doesn't want her to go," Damon shared.

"So why doesn't he go with her?" Spike asked.

"I don't think he wants both of us gone from Mystic Falls for an extended period. Watching out for Elena is what we do," Damon said.

"Buffy and Willow's there now. Elena will be fine," Angel said.

"No way Buffy will let anything happen to your girl," Spike said.

"She's not mine," Damon replied, his unhappiness at that fact clear.

"Well, she's young, so you still have time to win her," Spike said.

Damon hoped that was true. He wondered what she was doing right now.

*******_Mystic Falls*******_

Elena was trying to convince Alaric and Buffy all the reasons why it would be okay for her to take a trip for fall break.

Caroline was there. "Look, you know I'm strong enough to protect Elena. Not that she'll need it. We're going to see Damon in Los Angeles. He's in the company of, like, your former superhero boyfriends. We'll be fine," Caroline said.

"There's other things that could happen besides you getting hurt," Buffy said.

Elena didn't know how she'd suddenly gained a second adult that took it upon themselves to tell her what she could or couldn't do. It was frustrating. "I need to see Damon. I need to make sure he's okay!" When the two adults didn't say anything, she got frustrated. "You know I'm eighteen, right? I don't technically need permission," she said in annoyance.

Alaric winced at her words. She had a point. He was about to back down, but Buffy wasn't so easily dissuaded. "Don't try that with me, Elena. You are still in high school. You may be legally an adult but your brother is not. You are not old enough to be his guardian. Your situation with Alaric is informal, but I'll be happy to get it formalized," Buffy said crossing her arms. "You are a doppelganger, a supernatural entity. That makes you my responsibility. I promised Damon that you'd be fine. Letting you go off with Caroline unsupervised across the country isn't a good idea. Anything could happen." In her experience, if a teen could get into any kind of trouble, she would. Dawn had taught her that.

"Fine. Then why don't you go with us, Alaric?" Caroline suggested before things gets heated.

"Good idea!" Elena said, latching onto the idea. "I'm sure Damon would love to see Rick!"

Buffy looked at him. He finally shrugged. "Okay. I'll go with you. It's been a long time since I've been to L.A."

Caroline clapped her hands. "Great! It's all settled! Bonnie can't go with us, though. Her dad wants her to visit family," Caroline said.

"I want to go!" Dawn said.

"Not going to happen!" Buffy said firmly.

Dawn pouted but knew not to argue with her sister when she got that look on her face.

"I'll make all the traveling arrangements!" Caroline said eagerly. She turned to leave.

"Do you want to help me pack?" Elena asked Dawn. She nodded and the two girls left.

Buffy leaned back against Alaric on the couch. "God, teenagers are so exhausting!" she remarked.

"Not if you don't let them get under your skin," Rick said, smiling down at her. His hand rubbed her shoulder.

"How do you do that? Remain so Zin. I can never manage that!" Buffy said.

"That's because I'm laid back and you're the opposite!" Alaric said, kissing the tip of her nose. "But I've spent years teaching them. You've only been at that two years. It gets easier."

"So you're going to go off and leave me all alone for four days?" Buffy asked with a pout.

"You could go with us, too," he pointed out.

"Do you think showing up at my two exes place with my new boyfriend is a good idea?" Buffy inquired. Things finally felt good with them, but she wouldn't want to throw her new relationship in their faces.

Rick gave her a sheepish grin. "Good point! Am I safe to show up?" he asked.

"I'm sure Damon will protect you," Buffy said with a grin. "I couldn't go anyway. I got work to do here."

"I guess I'll take my ring," Rick said.

Buffy frowned. "Willow can't figure what's wrong with that ring, but she's convinced something is. I don't know if you should be wearing it," Buffy said.

"Well, it's better than the alternative," Rick said. "I guess I should go pack."

"Do you think that's the _first_ thing you should do now?" Buffy asked with a saucy grin. She positioned her body until she was straddling him, her arms around his neck.

Alaric smiled at her. She was like liquid fire in his arms. Sometimes he wasn't sure she was real. The dark cloud he lived with all summer had dissipated with her in his life. Every moment he was with her was so good that he felt a bit anxious sometimes. Good things in his life never seemed to last for long. However, when she put her lips to his and began to kiss her, his worries disappeared.

******_Outside of Boston*******_

Oz was sitting at bar with Kol and Klaus in Coolidge Corner a neighborhood in Brookline, a home to many Boston University and Fischer College students. It was early in the evening and the place wasn't yet crowded. Much to Kol's disgust, Oz and Klaus were having one of their typical discussions.

"Power is of the individual mind, but the mind's power is not enough. Power of the body decides everything in the end, and only Might is Right," Klaus told Oz with a smirk.

"If you're going to quote _The Once and Future King_, you can't ignore the lesson Arthur learns," Oz said easily. "You're ignoring the fact that you can harness Might so that it works for Right, remember? 'The Might is there, in the bad half of people, and you can't neglect it.' You can choose what you do with the power you've been given. Being the strongest person in the room doesn't make you better than anyone else. It doesn't give you the right to force your will on another."

"Sure it does. If you knock down your enemy in the first fight, they'll come back again. If you kill them, they can't come back. If you kill enough, they'll eventually stop coming," Klaus said arrogantly. Klaus should've realized he wasn't the only one with a photographic memory.

Kol groaned. "Enough already! I'm bloody sick of these debates. Face it, brother, Oz is not going to be convinced your way is better. The man is immune to compulsion and reason. Let's talk about something else!" he insisted.

"I'm not immune to reason. I just don't like bullies," Oz said quietly. "I was always the smallest guy in every room growing up. I got my share of noogies."

"What's a noogie?" Kol asked.

"Let me show you," Klaus said with a grin. He grabbed his brother in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles roughly over Kol's head until he managed to break away. Klaus laughed. Oz even deemed to smile.

"Damn it, Nick! That's not funny!" Kol yelled.

"Sure it was. You asked what a noogie was. I was simply being a good older brother and educating you," Klaus replied with a smirk.

Kol glared and sat back in his chair. He looked at Oz. "Is that really what was done to you when you were a lad?" he asked.

Oz nodded. "That was one of the more milder things," Oz said.

"Let me guess. You eventually figured out a way to befriend the biggest bully using your superior intellect and allowed him to fight all your battles?" Klaus guessed. When Oz didn't say no, he laughed in admiration. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"'Cause that's what he's done with you," Kol said with a knowing grin. It was fascinating at times watching the affect the small redheaded man had on his brother. The hybrid wasn't advanced in years, but his keen mind seemed to forever fascinate Nick, who was normally easily bored. The three of them had been together constantly the past six weeks, and two things never seemed to change. Oz refused to feed on humans, and Klaus never stopped trying to convince him it wasn't a big deal.

Klaus laughed again and looked at his new friend in bemusement. "Yes, I suppose that is what he's done," Klaus said thoughtfully. He hadn't figured Oz out yet and the puzzle that he was never ceased to intrigue Klaus. Oz was a singularly unique creature. At times, the man's serenity was maddening. At other times, it was soothing. Klaus looked around the college bar that was beginning to fill up. Oz insisted the band coming on in a few hours was worth their time. His eyes narrowed in on a sight he didn't expect to see. "What are the odds that my doppelganger, Elena would be in this college town?" he asked his companions.

Kol looked and saw the woman in question sitting at a bar downing a drink. He didn't see Bonnie or the lovely Caroline. "If that's Elena, wouldn't her friends be here?"

Oz looked. "Teenage girls never go anywhere without their friends," Oz said.

Kol and Klaus exchanged a look. Klaus frowned in displeasure. "Katherine!" he spit out.

The vampire sitting at the bar heard her name and looked in dismay and fear at the last person she ever wanted to see.

*****_Chapter End*****_

_I start back to school/work in less than two weeks, so I'm not sure how often I will get to update. Every two weeks will be my goal. I'll be more motivated if I know you're excited, too, so take a minute and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy to be writing this story again! To me the two worlds together is like the most fun thing I can imagine. I hope you enjoy this update! **

Chapter 2: Slipping Away

_******Where We Left Off******_

Klaus couldn't believe it. There sitting at the bar was the traitorous Katerina, Katherine. Klaus stood to his feet. "The traitorous bitch won't escape me so easily this time!" he vowed.

Oz gave Kol a questioning glance. Kol learned quickly that Oz didn't waste words when a look could speak for him. He was an unusual chap. "Katerina is the original Petrova doppelganger," Kol explained as Klaus marched to capture his prey.

"Doppelganger?" Oz asked in confusion.

Kol realized Oz's friends had left some information out in his crash course education. "Elena Gilbert is the doppelganger whose blood was used to make you," Kol explained.

Realization dawned on Oz. "That's why she looks so familiar," he said.

They watched Klaus clamp onto Katherine's arm and drag her to their table. "Our old friend, Katherine has agreed to join us for a drink," Klaus said forcing her to her chair.

"Like I have a choice," Katherine said sourly.

"Oz, this is Katerina Petrova also known as Katherine Pierce, the original doppelganger," Klaus said, introducing him.

"It's nice to meet you," Oz said politely.

Katherine examined the small redheaded young man curiously. It never hurts to make a new friend. She gave him a winsome smile. "The pleasure is all mine," she said. "How do you know Klaus?" Before he could reply, she asked, "What are you guys doing here of all places?" It was the last place she would've ever imagined to find the very man she'd spent centuries running from.

"Oz here is my one and only hybrid. He's taken us on a tour of America's music scene. He's a musician," Klaus said, giving the man a fond smile.

"A hybrid? So it actually works? He's a werewolf and a vampire?" Katherine asked, fascinated in spite of her fear.

"He's a defective hybrid, though," Kol said gleefully. "He won't follow his sire's every command!"

Klaus threw Kol an annoyed look. "He's a work in progress," Klaus said with a shrug.

Katherine gave Oz an impressed look. He didn't look like much, but if he could resist commands from his alpha and his sire, then he was truly remarkable.

"Wow! I'm impressed!" Katherine said. "Where's the rest of them?" She looked around seeing if she could spot any. If she was going to escape, she needed to know where all the enemies were. When Klaus didn't answer, she gave his brother a questioning look.

"Oz is the only one. The slayer and the witch won't let him make anymore," Kol said with a snicker.

Katherine's ears perked up at that. Someone strong enough to reign in Klaus? "I guess I've missed out on a lot. You only made one hybrid. Was it worth it?"

Klaus look disgusted when he said, "Tyler Lockwood was my first hybrid. Damon Salvatore ripped out his heart."

"Really? He actually killed one of Elena's friends?" she asked in surprise.

"He was sired to me. Damon saw him as a threat," Klaus shared.

"The slayer banished him for his crime to L.A. I believe that's what sweet Caroline said," Kol said, looking to Klaus for confirmation.

"Los Angeles? Damon left his brother and Elena?" Katherine asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"He didn't have a choice anymore than Nick did," Kol said. "If I were you, I'd stay out of Mystic Falls. It's gone to pot. The slayers have moved in."

"Slayers?" Katherine asked. She hated not knowing what was going on.

"Vampire Slayers. Buffy was the first. She's superhuman, chosen to kill vampires and demons. Then she died for a minute and Faith was called. I went to high school with her," Oz shared.

"Oz's ex is a very powerful witch. She used her magic to create an army of slayers," Kol shared. "They killed the rest of his hybrids."

"Well, surely they're no threat to you," Katherine said. Could someone finally kill Klaus?

Klaus shrugged. "The witch is the most powerful I've ever encountered in all my years. She's got a bit of a temper," Klaus admitted. "She's a redhead."

"When Klaus turned Oz, she went nuts and tortured him in a gruesome manner," Kol said. "Oz stopped her before she could kill him."

"She can't kill me!" Klaus insisted.

"We decided not to test that theory and left town," Kol shared.

"Why did Damon go to L.A.?" Katherine wondered.

"Angel and Spike are there," Oz said.

Katherine looked confused and looked at Klaus who remained silent, obviously not liking recalling his defeat. "He's suppose to learn how to be a champion from the slayer's exes. Vampires with a soul," Kol explained. "It's part of his punishment."

"Vampires with souls?" Katherine was confused.

"It seems we have some demon cousins that are the kind of vampires the slayers normally target. They are more ancient than my family and come from demons," Klaus explained. "They normally have no souls. A demon takes over the human body."

Katherine's mind was racing with all the new information. "That would explain a few things," she said. She'd run into some vampires that seem to only thrive on killing and could never be reasoned with. However, they were much weaker than her, so she had assumed they were newly formed.

"My brother knew more about their existence than I," Klaus said with a shrug. "So what am I to do with you? I'm tired of chasing you."

"So stop. You broke the curse. I even helped some," Katherine said, giving him a seductive smile.

"Now, my dear, you know mercy isn't a part of my make-up," Klaus said with a smirk.

Oz was watching the drama unfold silently. He had found that his new companions had a much different way of looking at the world than he. Oz didn't like to judge others, but Klaus didn't seem to follow any real sense of morality. He looked at the beautiful vampire. She didn't seem afraid of Klaus, but then she turned her gaze to Oz. He saw a glimpse of the terror she felt before she covered it up with a smile. Her fear made him frown.

"Maybe you can convince your friend here to let me go," she said to Oz.

Oz looked at Klaus. "Is she a prisoner?" he asked, a note of disapproval in his voice.

"She betrayed me," Klaus said grimly.

"If you call betrayal, refusing to let him drain me as a sacrifice in his twisted little curse breaking ceremony, then sure. I betrayed you," Katherine said coldly. "I chose to live as vampire. It was my only chance to survive."

Oz looked at Klaus in surprise. "Is that true?" he asked.

"The sacrifice of the doppelganger was required," Klaus said unapologetic.

"Why is Elena alive then?" Oz asked.

"The resourceful Bennett witch tied her life force to her father. So he died in her place," Klaus explained.

"You murdered my entire family," Katherine reminded him.

"Only after you betrayed me," Klaus shot back.

Oz got up without speaking and walked out of the bar. Kol started laughing. "I don't think Oz approves," Kol said with a smirk.

Katherine looked with interest at Klaus, who seemed quite upset as his hybrid's actions. He got up to follow. "Watch her," Klaus ordered.

Katherine decided that the young Original would be a much easier mark and gave him her best smile.

Klaus's fist clenched in anger as he located his hybrid walking casually down the street. The man was such a bloody enigma that Klaus wanted to howl at the moon in frustration.

"Oz!" he shouted. Oz stopped and turned. He waited calmly for Klaus to reach him.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"Back to the hotel to pack," Oz said.

"Why? We haven't even made it to the west coast yet," Klaus said.

"I think I've seen enough," Oz said somberly. He turned back, dismissing Klaus.

Angry, Klaus grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at him. "How dare you turn your back on me!" Klaus yelled.

Oz didn't say anything; he just stared at Klaus patiently. Klaus didn't see disgust or hatred in the man's eyes. He saw only calm acceptance. The sight of his hybrid's familiar stoicism relieved him. "Why are you leaving?" Klaus asked, trying hard to reign in his temper. Thus far, he hadn't found it worthwhile yelling at his hybrid. The man never yelled back. He simply waited him out. At times his patience reminded him of Elijah. At other times, Klaus decided there wasn't anyone else on the entire bloody planet like his frustrating and fascinating hybrid.

"I don't like be reminded of what a barbarian you are," Oz said simply.

"Barbarian?" Klaus repeated in outrage. "Why am I a barbarian? Because I don't let anyone get away with making a fool of me? Because I punish those that betray me?"

"You value your pride entirely too much," Oz observed. "It is pride that you cling so strongly to. Sophocles wrote that all men make mistakes, but a good man yields when he knows his course is wrong, and repairs the evil. The only crime is pride. Your pride causes you to latch out at your family every time they tell you that you are wrong. Your pride pushes you to hang on to vengeance instead of love. In a thousand years of living, have you not learned hanging on so tightly to it is no way to live?" Oz had realized very quickly that Klaus had an incredible mind and an artistic soul. His vampire nature was constantly at war with his true nature. Oz used whatever he could think of to get his points across to the deadly hybrid. The man had read nearly ever classic piece of literature, so Oz tried to use familiar arguments when trying to convince him.

Klaus was both angry and ashamed at his rebuke. His first impulse was to hurt the man for daring to say such things to him. However, Stephen Salvatore had been the last true friend he'd made and that had been about ninety years ago. Oz chose to come with him, leaving his friends. He wasn't someone Klaus wanted to hurt or to lose. Yet he wasn't ready to give up his vengeance.

"Sometimes it's all I have left," Klaus admitted.

Oz gave him a sad but compassionate look. "I'm sorry for calling you a barbarian. I know you were born in a time when the world was harsh and cruel. That shaped you. The things your parents did to you were awful. They made you this way and then hated you for it. But I'm a man of this world. I can't abide cruelty of any kind," Oz told him. "I like you, Nick. I'm not sure yet if the immortality you gave me is a gift or a curse, but I can't be party to you punishing a woman simply because she wanted to live. You're not God. You have no right to hold such power over her or anyone else."

Klaus looked at him in dismay. Oz's words weren't easy to dismiss. "What is it you want from me?" he spit out.

"I want you to be the great man you almost are. You've spent too many years feeding the predatory side of your nature, but you can do whatever you want or be whoever you want to be. Don't be the man who gets off on terrorizing a woman that simply wants to live," Oz said. "Don't be that guy."

Klaus honestly didn't know if he could do what Oz wanted. Oz saw the battle in his eyes. "It's okay. I understand," Oz said. "I'll be at the hotel for about an hour. If you come to your senses, meet me there."

Klaus let him walk away without replying. It would be his luck that he'd finally break his curse only to have a witch and a slayer keep him from making more hybrids. Then the one hybrid he still had refused to give him blind obedience. He opened the door to the bar, looking for his brother. There was no sign of Kol or Katherine. He scanned the faces as he walked through the place, not seeing either. Finally, he walked into the men's room. His brother was leaning against the wall, a look of awe on his face.

"Where the hell is Katherine?" Klaus demanded.

Kol didn't answer. He just stared wordlessly at Klaus. Klaus slapped him. "Answer me!" he yelled.

Kol finally focused and grinned. "You never told me how hot the woman was!" he exclaimed, a dreamy expression on his face.

"If you let her escape, I'm going to kill you!" Klaus threatened.

"Then I'll die a happy and thoroughly satisfied man!" Kol said gleefully.

Klaus punched the wall hard in anger. He knew from experience that beating Kol never got him anywhere. "She can't have gotten far," Klaus said, turning to leave the bathroom.

Kol followed him. "Where's Oz?" he asked.

"He doesn't approve," Klaus growled.

For once Kol didn't say anything.

******_Mystic Falls******_

Buffy walked into the Grille at lunch and found an unoccupied booth. She waved at her sister, who walked toward her.

"I am never going to get used to you in that uniform!" Dawn said as she looked at Buffy in her deputy's uniform.

"I'm never going to get used to carrying a gun!" Buffy stated.

"Do you want a Coke?" Dawn asked.

"Diet, please," Buffy said as she picked up the menu. About four weeks ago, Liz had approached her about joining her as a deputy.

**_Flashback._**

_Buffy and Alaric had just cleared the table for dinner when the doorbell rang. Dawn answered it and welcomed in Sheriff Forbes._

"_Buffy, I'm sorry to drop in unannounced," Liz said. She waved at Willow and Elena._

"_Not a problem. You're always welcome. Is anything wrong?" Buffy asked._

"_No, not at all," Liz assured her._

"_Rick, I'm going to head home," Elena said. She liked having a family dinner with Rick's girlfriend and her new friend Dawn. Buffy wanted to start making it a Sunday tradition. It made the hole inside her at her own family's absence just slightly less painful. Sometimes, Buffy's controlling nature was annoying, but she tried not to cause problems for Rick. He deserved to be happy._

_Rick told her he'd be along shortly, so she said goodbye to everyone and left._

"_So what's up?" Willow asked._

"_I had something I wanted to run by Buffy," Liz said._

_Willow gestured to the living room, and they all sat down. Liz realized that Buffy obviously kept nothing from the people she was close to as Willow and Rick both stayed to hear._

"_How can I help?" Buffy asked._

"_I wanted to offer you a job," Liz said._

_Buffy blinked in surprise. That had been the last thing she expected the sheriff to say._

"_A job?" Buffy asked._

"_As a deputy," Liz clarified._

_Willow grinned. "Oh, that's great! Remember that test we took in high school that said the only two careers you were suitable for were law enforcement and lawn care?" Willow said excitedly._

"_Lawncare?" Alaric asked in bemusement._

"_I said yes to liking shrubs," Buffy replied with a shrug. Then she turned back to Liz. "You want me to carry a gun?"_

"_Well, yes, you'll have to get some training and be licensed to carry a weapon," Liz said._

_Buffy looked unsure and a bit wary. "I don't know. I've never used a gun," she said._

"_Buffy, you use a crossbow and kill demons all the time. Deputies in small towns probably never have to shoot their guns," Willow said._

"_That's true," Liz said. "I've only shot mine a handful of times, and I made a huge mistake the last time and nearly killed Jeremy."_

"_You were trying to kill Damon, right?" Dawn piped in. "Caroline told me."_

_Liz looked uncomfortable. "Yes, well, learning Damon was a vampire wasn't easy for me. He was my most trusted council member. I felt betrayed," she admitted._

"_Bullets won't kill vampires," Buffy felt inclined to point out._

"_Yeah, I know," Liz said with a wry smile._

"_A job with money and benefits would be a good thing," Alaric told her._

"_I don't need health insurance. I heal superfast," Buffy reminded him._

"_Yes, but what about life insurance? You can make sure Dawn's taken care of if something ever happens," Alaric said. He didn't like the thought of losing another woman he was growing to love, but sometimes being practical paid off. Her job was too dangerous to ignore._

"_You can become a tax payer, Buffy!" Willow said eagerly. "Anya would've been so proud!"_

_Buffy smiled at the thought of their late capitalist loving friend. "I'm not really good at following rules," she admitted._

"_Well, if you're going to have some authority in this town, I think it's a good idea for it to be official. No one outside of the council will take you seriously in a crisis," Liz pointed out. "A badge will give you some legitimate right to be out at night on patrol."_

"_This town is much smaller than Sunnydale. People will start wondering why the new girl is strolling through the cemetery," Alaric said with a wink._

"_Very true," Liz said._

"_I didn't finish my degree," Buffy said. That was a fact that always secretly shamed her. She always saw herself as not being smart until her test scores into college had said the opposite. Her mother had been so excited at her prospects. Buffy always thought she'd go back. Now it just didn't seem practical._

"_You don't need a degree if the sheriff feels you have other skills that would be an asset. As sheriff, I can vouch for you," Liz said with a smile._

"_Does she have to go to deputy school?" Dawn asked, clearly liking the idea of her sister in school._

"_She has to get forty hours of training with the Department of Justice in Richmond. That's basically a week," Liz said. "And past a marksmen test."_

"_A shooting test?" Buffy asked._

"_Yes," Liz said._

_Buffy could see the appeal of the job, but she wasn't sure. She had other commitments. "I need to talk to Giles. I have responsibilities," Buffy reminded her._

"_I know. That wouldn't be a problem," Liz said. "I'll be hiring you as part-time, so you will have more flexibility. Not to mention if you need to leave town, I can schedule you off. You won't get paid, but it'll be okay."_

"_What about your other deputies? Do they know about the vampires in this town? Will they know about me?" she asked._

"_Some do. Those that do will be told about you. It'll make things easier for you if some that I trust know," Liz said._

"_Let me sleep on it and get back to you after I talk to Giles," Buffy said._

"_Tell him I said hi," Liz said. She regretted that they hadn't got to spend more time together before he left. It'd been a long time since she'd been interested in a man._

"_Will do," Buffy said. After Liz left, she had called Giles. _

"_Did I wake you?" she asked, knowing that she had._

"_It's the middle of the night. What do you think?" he said dryly. "Is anything wrong?"_

"_No, sorry. Liz just came by to talk to me about something that I couldn't decide on until I talked to you," Buffy said._

"_Liz? Is she okay?" Giles asked in concern._

_Buffy grinned. It seemed Caroline hadn't been wrong about the vibes she'd gotten between her mom and Buffy's watcher. "Yes, but I'm sure she misses you," Buffy teased._

"_Uh, well, uh," Giles fumbled. Buffy giggled. "She did tell me to tell you hi. Why don't you call her or email her?"_

"_Was there a real reason you called?" Giles asked, asserting his British authority by ignoring her personal remark. _

_Buffy shared everything with him, but she knew his private life would always be private. Of course, she didn't want him necessarily to share those kinds of things. However, she loved teasing him. She told him about Liz's job offer._

"_I think that's a fine idea. It will give you unlimited access to anywhere in the town and keep too many people out of the loop from asking questions," Giles said._

"_That's what Liz is thinking," Buffy shared. "I just didn't know if that would be too much of a commitment since I have other responsibilities."_

"_Well, if Liz is willing to be flexible, I don't see why you should turn down the opportunity. You might find that your natural slayer abilities give you an edge and natural affinity in the law enforcement field," Giles said._

"_I just never saw myself as a cop," Buffy admitted. "It's too grown up."_

"_You're a grown up now, Buffy. Not to mention the strongest person I've ever known. You can do anything you put your mind to. That I know," Giles assured her._

_And that had been what Buffy had needed to hear. Only Giles could ever truly silence her doubts about herself. His faith and confidence in her never failed to encourage her. It seemed there was always some part of her that needed her father's approval. Since he'd bailed on her, Giles filled the void. Unlike Hank, Giles had never let her down._

"_Do you really think so?" she asked._

_"I do," he said quietly. "Don't be afraid to be a part of the adult world, Buffy. You've had to grow up and take on responsibility at a young age. This will be a much easier thing for you to master."_

_******End of Flashback******_

With Giles encouragement, Buffy had accepted the job. She had been surprised by how easy it all had been. Learning laws and regulations had been easier than she thought. Who knew all the demon research she'd done over the years would train her for this? Liz had taken her to a shooting range before she'd headed off to Richmond. Once she'd gotten used to the feel and weight of the gun, it hadn't taken much effort to hit her mark. Liz had been impressed. She'd probably always be more comfortable with a stake or a sword, but the gun wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be.

She'd been on the job only two weeks, and things had gone well. In fact, Buffy liked to think that her mother would've approved. Liz came into the restaurant. Buffy waved her over.

"Thanks for coming in early," Liz said. "Thomas called in sick."

"Not a problem. Rick left this morning, so I have free time," Buffy said.

Dawn came up and took their lunch orders.

"Things going well with you and Alaric?" Liz asked.

Buffy smiled. "Just about perfect. I'm almost afraid to be this happy. None of my other relationships have worked out."

"Yeah, well, I know a little something about that. Caroline's father and I were high school sweethearts. He was the only man I was ever with. He left me for another man a few years ago," Liz shared.

Buffy winced in sympathy. "That's rough. Riley left me for the army, but I don't think that's as bad," she said.

Liz smiled. She liked Buffy. Sometimes she reminded her of Caroline when she rambled. Other times, she was more like Liz. Focused and intense. Liz spent so much of her energy thinking of how to protect her town that she left very little time for anything else. Buffy being here made her burdern a little lighter.

Faith and Stefan walked in. Faith waved and headed toward them. "Can we join you?" she asked. She sat down next to Buffy without waiting for her reply.

Liz still wasn't sure what to think about the other slayer. She always looked at Liz with suspicion and obviously hated Buffy's new career choice. "Stefan, have a seat," Liz said, moving over to give him room.

Faith flashed him a smile. "So what are the town's top cop and hot cop doing?" Faith asked.

"About to have lunch. What do you think?" Buffy asked, rolling her eyes. She looked at Stefan. "I hope you can teach her some manners. I've given up."

Stefan smiled. His slayer didn't seem to think laws or rules applied to her. "I think some things are beyond anyone," he teased, flashing Faith a fond smile.

"I don't think there's anything beyond _you_," Faith said to him, giving him a flirtatious wink.

Buffy groaned. "Not in front of the Sheriff, Faith. Behave!" she scolded. Ever since Faith and Stefan got together, Faith had been completely inappropriate with the public displays of affection. A nightclub in a large city where they knew no one was one thing. Catching them in the alley behind the Grille last week had been too much for Buffy.

Faith just grinned and stole one of Buffy's fries as soon as Dawn sat it down.

"Hey, guys. What can I get you?" Dawn asked the new arrivals.

"I want a chocolate shake, a root beer, and a double cheese burger with fries!" Faith said.

"Hungry?" Liz asked. She would gain ten pounds if she ate like that.

"Always. A higher metabolism is one of the many perks to being a slayer," Faith said with a grin.

Liz looked at Buffy, who shrugged. "I officially hate you both," Liz said.

Dawn laughed. "Yeah, it's annoying," Dawn agreed.

"So are you pissed that Big Sis wouldn't let you go to L.A.?" Faith asked Dawn.

"Don't remind her!" Buffy exclaimed.

"As if I can forget!" Dawn replied.

"Well, you got that hot little football player in town to console yourself with," Faith teased, eying him in appreciation as he bent down across the room to pick up something. "He's got a nice ass."

Stefan frowned at her in disapproval. He didn't realize he had a possessive nature until her. With Elena, he'd been jealous sometimes of her growing friendship with Damon. However, he hadn't felt a white hot rage at the thought of her being with another guy. With Faith, he wanted to be inside her nearly every waking hour of every day. It was like she'd possessed him or something. His hunger for her eclipsed everything else.

Faith saw his frown and laughed. She leaned over the table and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. "Don't worry, hot lips. Your ass is prime grade!" she assured him. Then she pulled him in for a kiss. It took every ounce of his control to not let the kiss get out of hand. She did it on purpose. He knew it. She loved to make him crazy.

Buffy elbowed Faith. "Cut it out!" she ordered.

Faith pulled back and winked. "Don't be mad 'cause Stefan's ass is hotter than Rick's."

"Not only is that not true, this is not the time or place!" Buffy exclaimed, starting to get annoyed.

Liz had realized early on that no one pushed Buffy's buttons like Faith. They were quick to start hitting one anther if allowed to go on without interference. It was disconcerting. Liz had never known women like them. Yet as soon as blows were traded, Faith would laugh in victory and Buffy would roll her eyes. She soon realized that Faith's goal was to push Buffy to lose control. She liked seeing Buffy loosen the tight reigns she kept on her emotions.

"Matt's not eighteen yet, Faith. Keep your admiration to yourself!" Dawn ordered.

"Does that mean I can have him when he's a bit older?" Faith asked, trying to get a rise out of her.

"As if he'd want your cootie hands on him!" Dawn said hotly. She looked at Stefan. "I hope you got your shots!"

Faith laughed as she watched Dawn turn in her order. "Little sis seems to be sharpening her claws," Faith said.

Stefan didn't find her behavior funny and just looked at her. Faith gave him a knowing wink.

"So are you packed yet?" Buffy asked her.

"Not much to pack," Faith said.

"You need to be in Ohio by Halloween. Willow's witch there says signs are brewing for a Big Bad," Buffy said. "Bimpe and Keeva are too green to handle that hellmouth on their own."

"Bimpe can barely speak English," Faith said with a snicker.

"Her English is fine. She just has an accent," Buffy replied. "She's from Nigeria," she explained to Liz and Stefan.

"I hate slaying in the snow. Ohio's going to have a lot of snow," Faith complained.

"I guess I can send Kennedy and Robin. You can go back to England," Buffy ordered.

Faith glared at her. "Fine. I'll go," she said in resignation.

Stefan didn't like the thought of her leaving and said nothing. A few hours later, he found her in their room with her suitcase on her bed. "What are you doing?" he asked with a frown. "You have almost two weeks."

"Well, I figure I better just leave now. Why wait?" she asked with a careless shrug. She didn't like the fact that Stefan made it so hard for her to go. He was the only thing keeping her here she had realized. The thought of any man being that important to her freaked her out.

"So you're just going to leave? Just like that?" he asked in disbelief. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to her. Not yet. They hadn't had nearly enough time together. He wasn't sure he could control himself without her. Not to mention the thought of her being gone pained him. It was too soon.

She turned away from him and went to the closet. "What's the big deal? We've had some fun. I don't think I'll ever find anyone quite like you in Ohio, but I'm not girlfriend material. I'm not Elena," she said.

He marched up to her and grabbed her, turning her toward him. "Did I ever ask you to be Elena?" he asked.

The look in his eyes made Faith forget momentarily what she was going to say. "What do you want from me?" she asked warily.

"I want to matter to you!" he bit out. Stefan didn't know if he loved her or not. The feelings he had for her were so different from anything he'd ever felt before. However, the thought of her leaving filled him with panic. He pulled her against him and kissed her ruthlessly until her nails were digging into his back in response. Then he broke it off and stepped back. "If this is just sex between us, then go. I'm sure I can find another bed buddy."

Faith's eyes narrowed in anger at the implication that she was so replaceable. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him hungrily. And just like that, Stefan wanted to explode. She was like lava, burning him with her every touch. He moved them to the bed, sweeping the suitcase off the bed. Faith bit down hard on his neck, his hands curled tightly into her butt. Finally, he put her on the bed.

His gaze stayed locked onto hers as he stripped off his clothes. Faith pulled off her shirt and wiggled out of her leather pants. If she was going to walk away from him, she wanted something to remember him by. Before she could get naked, his body covered hers. His lips moved down her body, not stopping until they were between her legs making her scream.

Faith had never before spent so much time with a man that loved foreplay like Stefan. It made her crazy and turned her inside out. It pulled out too much emotion from her. She reached down and pulled him up. Then he was inside of her so deep and fast that she was gasping for air. When she started to close her eyes, his hand grabbed a hold of her chin. "Look at me!" he ordered.

There was nowhere for her to look but in his eyes. Those penetrating, soulful green eyes seemed to strip her away. Panic filled her as he kept moving inside her. It was too much. When the waves crashed over her, she felt so full. Never had a man effected her so much. He kissed her so softly and so sweetly that she wanted to cry.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, spooning her. He dropped a kiss on her cheek and then fell asleep. Faith cried softly, his sweetness both warming her and hurting her. No one in her entire life had ever loved her. Robin had wanted to and tried so hard, but Faith couldn't seem to let him. When he got too close, she did what she always did. She bailed. Love and forever weren't in the cards for her. Robin realized that. Stefan would, too.

Faith slipped out of his arms. Very carefully, she dressed. When he didn't awaken, she was relieved. Then she put her clothes back in her suitcase. She didn't want to wake Stefan, so she didn't search for more of her stuff. She just gave him one last regretful look and slipped away.

******_Chapter End******_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Encounters

_*****First Day of Fall Break*****_

Willow rang the doorbell, trying not to be nervous. She should've called first. Rebekah opened the door and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey! Aren't you sleeping in? You get three extra days off this week," Rebekah said. She stepped back and let Willow in.

"My body is already used to getting up early. Besides I didn't want to waste time sleeping alone," Willow said, giving her a flirty smile.

Rebekah noticed the small rolling suitcase she had. "Are you going on a trip?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd let me spend my break here with you. Your brothers are all gone, and we could be alone together," Willow said meaningfully.

Rebekah smiled. "Really? You want to stay here with me?" she asked.

"Well, we can't be together in public much because everyone thinks you're a minor, and I'm your teacher," Willow said with a rueful smile.

They'd been seeing each other regularly since they'd met. After Willow made it clear that she was interested in Rebekah, they'd hung out at each other's places a few nights a week. Normally, they watched a movie or practiced magic. Rebekah enjoyed linking with her and helping her try out new spells. Once they'd went to a nearby city for a play. So far their physical relationship had progressed at a snail's pace. Willow didn't mind because Rebekah was such a contradiction of vulnerability and brutal strength. It was clear that she was starved for affection. She reminded Willow of Tara in that way. Both women didn't seem to get how special they were. Willow knew what that was like. Until Oz, she hadn't felt special. She'd felt invisible. But he had saw her. Now she was seeing Rebekah and liked what she saw. A lot.

"I'd love to have you here!" Rebekah said happily. "There's not much to do, though, in Mystic Falls."

Willow dropped the suitcase handle and stepped up to her. "I can think of something we can do," she said with a saucy grin. She put her arms around the vampire's waist and kissed her passionately, making her intentions clear.

Rebekah returned her kiss with equal ardor. She'd finally gotten used to her growing feelings for the beautiful witch. Willow pulled back and smiled to see Rebekah's sexy vamp face. She loved knowing that there was a visible sign of Rebekah's attraction to her. It made her feel incredible.

"So are you ready to go steady?" Willow teased with a wink.

Rebekah answered by doing something no one had every done to Willow before. She swept her up in her arms and carried her upstairs to her room. Willow felt her heart melt with every step.

*****_Los Angeles*****_

Damon couldn't believe that Elena was coming to L.A. to see him. He and Spike walked into the Wilshire Beverly hotel. When Rick had called to tell him he and the girls were coming to town, Damon insisted on booking them rooms in the Four Seasons' downtown hotel. He knew from experience that the dark underbelly of this city was worse than Elena or Caroline could imagine. They should be shielded from it as much as possible. The place Spike and Angel lived and worked in was not in the best neighborhood.

Damon scanned the lobby area. Spike was talking but his words weren't registering. It'd been two months since he'd last seen Elena, and he was so excited to see her again. She called him almost every night, though. Stefan's relationship with Faith hurt her deeply. It was bad enough that Stefan had slept with her while Elena still considered them a couple. Now he was with the slayer all the time. It was hard for Elena to accept. Stefan had done her a favor by not attending school any longer. However, the couple seemed to be big on PDA. Elena was having a hard time understanding how blatantly sexual her former boyfriend was with the slayer. Damon didn't know how to explain it to Elena without hurting her further.

"Are you listening to me?" Spike asked.

"What?" Damon replied, distracted.

"Man, you are really worked up over seeing your girl," Spike said with a grin.

"She's not mine," Damon said automatically.

Spike laughed. "Oh, I bet it's only a matter of time," he said. He looked around the hotel and saw the hottest thing he'd seen in a long time walking their way. "Now that is a girl that could make a man forget his own name!"

Damon looked. "That's Elena," he said. She always took his breath away. Her smile lit up her face when her eyes locked onto his.

"Damn! You're one lucky vamp!" Spike exclaimed, slapping him on the back.

Rick was next to her. Elena stopped in front of Damon, looking him over. A part of her was afraid that he was changed in some way. Then he gave her that half smile smirk of his, and she grinned before throwing her arms around him.

Damon closed his eyes as he hugged her. Then he pulled back and looked down at her. "I can't believe you're here," he said. He looked at Rick. "Good to see you." He reached out his hand to Rick.

"Good to see you, too. L.A. treating you okay?" Rick asked.

"Never a dull moment," Damon said with a grin. "This is my friend Spike. Spike, this is Alaric Saltzman and Elena Gilbert."

"You made a friend? Sober?" Rick asked, smiling. He shook Spike's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So you're Buffy's new beau?" Spike asked with narrowed eyes sizing him up.

Rick looked uncomfortable and looked to Damon for help. Damon just snickered. "Well, yes. Is that going to be a problem for you?" Rick asked directly.

Spike looked at the human. "The last Boy Scout she was with didn't last long. He couldn't handle being with a woman so much stronger than him," Spike said pointedly.

Rick smirked. "I'm no Boy Scout," he replied. "And I love strong women."

Spike grinned. "I hope so. You hurt her, and I'll kill you," he threatened.

"It won't do any good," Damon said with a knowing smile. "He'll just come back."

Elena didn't like anyone threatening someone she loved, so she frowned at the bleached blonde vampire. "Buffy's the one who better not hurt him," Elena said with a sniff.

"Let's not worry about any of that now. Buffy is fine. I'm fine. Let's not fight with a guy we just met," Alaric said easily.

"Always the teacher," Damon said, slapping Rick on the back. "I've missed you. Where's Vampire Barbie?"

"She wanted to unpack and shower. The plane was very crowded, and she's feeling icky," Elena said. "Thanks so much for the room. It's great!"

"So what's the plan?" Damon asked them.

"Caroline wants to go shopping on Rodeo Drive, of course," Elena said with a smile.

Damon rolled his eyes. "That shouldn't be surprising," he said. "Rick, do you want to come hang with us? We can meet up for dinner with the ladies."

"I want to meet this Illyria you're always talking about," Elena said eagerly. The stories Damon told were endlessly entertaining.

Damon frowned. "I don't know if that's a good idea. She's unpredictable and dangerous," Damon said.

"Sounds like you," Rick said to Damon.

"Not like me," Damon said, shaking his head.

"It's good for Blue to get out. She needs to be more civilized," Spike said. "Meeting other women will be good for her. Maybe she'll behave." His phone rang. He stepped away to answer.

"Do you think you and Caroline will be okay without me?" Rick asked Elena.

"Rick, Caroline's superhuman. I'm sure we'll be fine," Elena said, smiling at his protectiveness.

"You won't tell Buffy that I let you roam the streets of L. A. without adult supervision?" Rick asked with a grin.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm an adult now! I don't need a babysitter!" she protested.

"This city isn't like Mystic Falls. Believe me. I've seen the monsters it hides," Damon said with a shudder.

"Angel has a case for us," Spike said to Damon. "An Asakku demon is making the kids in an orphanage sick."

"How's it doing that?" Damon asked.

"I didn't ask," Spike said with a shrug. "We'll find it and kill it. What does it matter?"

Damon smirked. Typical Spike. He lived for the kill-at least the ones he can do without his conscience bothering him.

"Be careful!" Elena admonished Rick with a look at Damon. Rick held up his hand, showing he had his ring.

They boys headed to Spike's car. "So how's my brother?" Damon asked Rick.

"Much better. He's back to his old self for the most part," Rick said.

"So is your brother really spending quality time with Faith?" Spike asked. "He must like'em wild and uncontrollable!"

"Well, I'm not sure about that, but yes, Faith and Stefan seem to be together. She was basically the reason he finally turned back on his emotions. She was hurt fighting Klaus, and it really bothered him," Rick shared.

"I can see the appeal. She's very different from Elena, though. Faith's more like Katherine. Dark and deadly," Damon said.

"Faith isn't much for manipulation from what I can tell," Rick said. "She's more in your face. You should see her and Buffy. They frequently come to blows."

"She knows how to push Buffy's buttons, huh? That used to be my job," Spike said with a bittersweet smile.

They pulled up to a dormitory looking building. A convertible was already parked in front of it with a guy leaning against the car.

"Who's that?" Rick asked.

"Angel," Damon said.

"He likes to be called Angel-face," Spike said with a grin.

Damon laughed and shook his head. They got out of the car. Angel looked at Rick. "Is this the new guy?" he asked Spike.

"Yep," Spike said. "Where's the demon? Inside?"

"It's in the basement," Angel said.

"Where's Illyria?" Damon asked.

"Her highness said we didn't need her for one measly Asakku demon," Angel said in annoyance.

"Rick, this is Angel. Angel, this is Rick," Damon introduced.

Rick looked at the man Buffy had loved so passionately. Angel nodded and then his face changed. Rick stepped back, startled. "Oh, wow! You guys really are different," Rick observed.

"You stay with the car," Angel ordered Rick. He reached in and grabbed his battle ax.

"What?" Rick asked, looking to Damon.

"Rick can handle himself," Damon said.

"Buffy's lost enough. So have I. Humans get killed too easily," Angel said, turning his back to them and walking off.

"Ignore him. That's what I do," Spike said, grinning. Spike opened his trunk and passed out the weapons.

Damon shrugged. "Come on," Damon said to Rick, who held a sword.

Angel led them to the backside of the building where there was an entrance. He eyed Rick. "If he gets killed, you're telling Buffy," he said to Spike.

"He'll be fine," Damon said confidently.

They followed Angel down the stairs. Spike shined a flashlight around until he saw a switch. He turned it on. The demon stepped out of a corner. "Get out!" it yelled.

"It speaks?" Rick asked in surprise.

"Sometimes they do. Depends on the kind," Damon said.

The demon was slightly larger than Angel but had purple scales and claws.

Angel swung his ax at the thing. The demon was quicker than it looked and grabbed the ax in its hand and pulled it from Angel's grasp. Damon and Spike moved forward and began whacking at it while Rick moved to the back. He took his sword and sliced the demon's calves, causing it to fall to its knees.

Damon lopped off its head. Once again, he forgot to jumped back and got sprayed with demon blood.

"Ahh! I'm so sick of this!" Damon said, wiping his face eyes clear of the gunk.

Rick laughed. It felt good to actually contribute for a change. It'd been too long.

Spike and Angel both looked at Rick with approval. "Not bad," Angel said before turning to leave.

"From him that's high praise," Damon said.

"Should've known Buffy wouldn't pick a pansy," Spike said grinning. Then he turned to leave.

"Are we just going to leave it here?" Damon asked, looking at the body.

"Nah. You and your human can carrying it out," Spike said over his shoulder.

Damon glared. "This is the part I hate. Angel never gets his hands dirty," Damon said. He picked up the headless corpse and threw it fireman style over his shoulder.

Rick bent down and grabbed its head by a horn. "Yeah, I can see how this part wouldn't be so much fun," Rick said with a grimace.

They slowly made their way up the stairs. When they got outside, Rick said, "Angel seems a bit intense."

"Ya think?" Damon replied. "He's worse than Stefan with the guilt and remorse, and I didn't think that was possible."

"It's hard for me to picture him with Buffy," Rick admitted.

"He's dark and broody. So are you," Damon said with a grin. "She obviously has a type!"

"I guess it couldn't be easy to never be allowed to be happy without losing your soul," Rick said in sympathy.

Angel had his trunk open and waiting for them. Damon threw the demon corpse into the trunk and Rick dropped in the head. "Thanks for your help," Angel said to Rick.

"You can thank him by buying him dinner later," Spike said. "The ladybirds want to meet up for dinner later. Illyria, too."

Angel frowned. "I don't know about her. She does what she wants," Angel said.

"I'll bring the ladies to your place, so she can meet them. Maybe she'll want to come," Damon said.

Angel shrugged. "Fine. Tell your girls not to get their feelings hurt if she refuses," Angel advised.

"Why don't you take the car? I'll ride back with Angel. You can take him back to the hotel to clean up," Spike said, throwing Angel the keys. He sensed that Damon could use some time with his friend.

Damon and Rick got in the car. "How about a drink?" Damon asked.

"I've cut back on that," Rick admitted.

"It's good that you don't need to drown your sorrows anymore," Damon said. "I'm happy for you."

Rick gave him a small smile. "It's been a bit of a wild ride," Rick said. "Buffy is unlike any women I've ever known."

"I'd say so. She's a slayer," Damon said. "I bet she's hot in the sack." He looked at Rick, who refused to look at him. However, a small smile played around his lips. "She is, isn't she?"

Rick looked at him. "I'm not discussing my sex life with you!" he insisted.

"So there's sex, huh? I bet it's hot! I bet she's got a lot of stamina!" Damon exclaimed with a wicked grin.

"Shut up, Damon!" Rick said.

Damon laughed. "I'm totally jealous!" Damon said. "I'm glad you came."

Rick smiled. "Me, too," he said. Then he added, "Even though I had to leave Buffy behind."

Damon snickered. It was great to have his friend back and to see him so happy.

******_That Evening******_

Damon drove his friends over to Angel's Investigation, so they could all meet and have dinner. Caroline and Elena had a fun afternoon of shopping. They each had bought some new outfits to wear in L.A. Both were looking hot in Damon's opinion. Vampire Barbie cleaned up nicely. However, it was hard for him to take his eyes off of Elena in his rear view mirror. Caroline had convinced her to wear something that showed off more skin than normal. The skirt was short and the top hugged her in all the right places. She'd pulled her hair up, so her delectable neck was on tempting display.

Elena was both excited and nervous to spend time with Damon's friends. She'd been calling Damon a lot, so she felt like in some ways that she already knew them. Spike had filled Damon's ears with constant stories about the past year since he'd died closing the hellmouth in Sunnydale. Damon had shared those tales with Elena. Although she would always root for Alaric and was glad he was finding happiness with Buffy, she found the story of Buffy and Angel both romantic and tragic. Elena had found the past summer away from Stefan unbearable. She couldn't imagine having to kill him to save every one else she loved then having him come back only to still have to give him up the way Buffy did. The poor guy would probably never love another woman. Angel could never be allowed to move on. It made Elena's natural compassion want to give the guy a hug, and she hadn't even met him yet.

Rick and Caroline hopped out of the car when it stopped. Damon got out and held out his hand for Elena. Looking at him, Elena was struck anew by his beauty. In Mystic Falls, she had grown used to it. Ignoring his appeal had become second nature to her. But now, after their weeks apart, she found it impossible to ignore her growing attraction to him. She had to force herself to look away and pulled her hand out of his.

Before they got to the entrance, Damon turned and faced his friends. "Don't be surprised by anything you see or hear from Illyria. She's much more ancient than anything on earth. She used to be a hell god with incredible power. When she took over Fred's body, it killed Fred, destroying her soul," Damon shared.

Caroline looked shocked. "So she's evil?"

"No. She's not really good or evil. But she doesn't always live by the rules of this world," Damon said. "Don't challenge her or piss her off."

Caroline and Elena exchanged nervous looks as they walked inside. "Kind of like Klaus?" Caroline suggested.

"Not really," Damon said. Illyria was in a class by herself. However, they both had the incredible arrogance in common. Damon would still rather deal with Illyria.

Spike flashed both girls a flirtatious smile. "Well, you do have good taste," he said to Damon as the two women looked around the office.

Caroline giggled as Spike gallantly kissed her hand.

"This is Angel," Damon said, introducing the girls to him.

Angel smiled at the two girls. It'd seemed forever since he'd spent time with girls so young and full of life. It was hard to believe that the blonde, who reminded him so much of Buffy, was a vampire.

"So our friend Lorne has opened up another place. This place is more of a restaurant than a club. It's also a place I feel comfortable taking Ilyria," Angel told them.

"Lorne is a clairvoyant Krevlornswath demon that reads auras when you sing," Spike explained.

"Okay," Caroline said, dragging the word out. It was hard to wrap her mind around some of the things she was learning. Her eyes widened when she spotted the dark haired, blue-tinted woman that joined them.

Elena instinctively reached for Damon's hand when Illyria came into the room. She'd seen a glimpse of the otherworldy creature on video, but it hadn't prepared her for the woman's presence. Her eerily beautiful blue filled eyes stared intensely at Elena and Caroline.

"Illyria, these are my friends Rick, Elena, and Caroline," Damon introduced.

Ignoring Rick, Illyria walked up to the two girls. She walked around them, examining them closely. Then she gave a satisfied smile.

"Your offerings are acceptable. Even though they are not pure, I will take them as my handmaidens. They are quite pleasing to the eyes," Illyria announced, shocking everyone in the room with her pronouncement.

"Handmaiden?" Elena asked in confusion.

"What do you mean_ not pure_?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

Illyria opened her mouth to answer, when Angel quickly cut her off. "No, they are not offerings! They are friends. We do not enslave our friends!" Angel said.

"Besides, Caroline is a vampire. Doesn't that offend your haughtiness?" Spike said with a snicker.

"She doesn't reek of demon like you do," Illyria said pointedly.

Damon laughed. "You stink!" he said to Spike.

"Sod off!"

Illyria kept her eyes on the two women, who began to grow distinctly uncomfortable at her examination. Caroline whispered to Elena, "What did she mean about not pure?"

"I think she was referring to us not being virgins," Elena whispered back.

Caroline gave the freaky woman a scandalized and offended glare.

"My attire is not appropriate," Illyria said as she looked at the two girls and then down at her red leather body suit.

"We're just going to Lorne's. Demons frequent that place," Angel said.

"Don't you kill demons?" Rick asked.

"Not there. There's no fighting allowed in Lorne's," Angel said.

In a blink, Illyria's appearance changed. No longer did she have on her blood red body suit. Nor did she have any blue in her hair, skin, or eyes. Instead, she looked completely ordinary. However, the girls couldn't help but noticed Angel and Spike's reaction to her sudden change. They looked sucker punched.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked angrily.

"My attire makes me stick out with the ladies," Illyria said in disapproval. "This is better." She wore a longer black skirt and sleeveless shirt. "I accessed Fred's memories. This is what she would've worn."

"You are _not_ Fred!" Angel exclaimed, getting in her face.

"But I could be," Illyria said, her voice changing. It took on a hint of Texas twang and lost its clipped decisive tone.

"Stop!" Spike said, looking pained. "You killed Fred! You don't get to impersonate her!"

"I did not choose my host. I had no control over that," Illyria said archly.

"Yeah, well, your appearance didn't just kill Fred, whom we loved. It destroyed her soul!" Angel reminded her bitterly. The guilt of his choice to let Fred die rather than unleash more hell on earth still haunted him. She had been so guileless, so sweet, and so utterly brilliant. Losing Cordelia had been a slow loss since she'd been in a coma for many months before she died. But Fred's death and invasion by Illyria had happened in a day. There'd been no time to prepare or say goodbye.

"Fine," Illyria said, changing back her appearance.

"How does she do that? Is she a witch?" Caroline asked.

"My powers are not limited by puny mortal magic," Illyria replied in offense.

"No, they were limited by _me_! I took your powers, so don't forget that! _I _saved your life!" Angel spit out. Her powers had become too strong for her human shell. If Angel hadn't intervened her powers would've killed them all, including her.

Damon was surprised at the sudden passion from Angel. He had been so stoic, so broodingly silent since Damon had met him that his sudden anger and outburst was surprising. Now Damon realized that Angel kept a tight reign on his emotions. For the first time, he looked like someone Damon wouldn't want to cross.

"Okay, guys, let's all calm down," Rick said, stepping between the two. He turned to Illyria. "You look fine the way you are. It's sexy."

"Let's go already! I'm starved!" Caroline said, dispensing the tension. As they walked out the door, she got a text message. She pulled out her phone and read Klaus's text.

_I miss you. What are you up to?_

Caroline grinned and replied. _Elena and I are in L. A. for fall break. I'm about to have dinner with a beautiful former hell god!_ She put away her phone, knowing her cryptic remark would make Klaus crazy.

_******Kansas City******_

Klaus read Caroline's reply and frowned. What was she doing? He turned to Kol. "Have you talked to Caroline lately?" he asked.

"A few days ago. She said that Elena was trying to convince the slayer and Rick to allow her and Caroline to go to L.A. to see Damon," Kol said.

"So she's not in danger? Her text said she was with a former hell god," Klaus said, uncomfortable with the dangerous possibilities.

They looked to Oz. Klaus had found him back in the hotel in Boston packing like he said. When Klaus didn't have Katherine with him, Oz assumed he'd let her go. Klaus forbid Kol from correcting his assumptions. They stayed the night in Boston and headed to Kansas City the next morning. Klaus would save his energy for Katherine another day. He had nothing but time.

"I don't know anything about a hell god. Angel's in L.A. I don't know where," Oz said.

"Is Caroline in danger?" Kol asked.

Oz shook his head. "Angel would never let a woman be hurt if he could help it. That's all he does is help the helpless," Oz said.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "God save me from all these bleeding hearts," he mumbled. "Can you find out his location from the witch."

"Maybe," Oz said. "Only if you promise not to pick a fight with anyone."

"I don't want to fight with anyone. I just want to make sure the lovely Caroline is okay," Klaus assured him.

Oz examined him silently as if trying to determine if he was fabricating or not. Then he shrugged and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Will," Oz said as Willow answered the phone.

He heard another female voice call out, "Put that away. You're suppose to be focusing on me!"

"Did I interrupt?" Oz asked.

"It's okay. I'm spending our fall break at Rebekah's," Willow said, smiling at the naked vampire she was in bed with.

"Sorry to intrude," Oz said.

"It's okay. I want to hear from you. Is everything okay?" she asked in concern.

"It's fine. We're in Kansas City. We were talking about going to L.A. soon. I thought I'd look up Angel while I was in town. It's been a long time," Oz said. "Can you text me his address? I know he's not in the same place he was last time I was there."

"No. He's not," Willow said. "I'll look it up and send it to you."

"Hang up and come back to bed!" Rebekah ordered with a pout.

Oz's new vampire hearing allowed him to easily hear the vampire's words. His ears turned red in embarrassment. He tried not to think of Willow like that anymore and didn't need reminders about her sex life.

"Thanks, Will. I'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing," he said awkwardly. Kol snickered, obviously eavesdropping.

"Bye!" Willow said cheerfully before hanging up.

"So my sister is now a lesbian," Kol said in bemusement.

"Well, it's in fashion," Klaus said, unconcerned about his sister's love life. At least if the witch was enamored with his sister, she'd be less likely to plot his death. As far as Klaus was concerned, that was a plus.

"She'll text us the address," Oz told Klaus.

"Good," Klaus said in satisfaction. He hadn't spent nearly enough time with the lovely baby vamp. There was something different about her. Something about her stirred him. If Damon allowed her to be hurt, Klaus would rip out his heart without a thought.

"Kol, book us a flight. Tomorrow we'll go to the city of angels," Klaus said. For once the city would be safe guarding the closest thing he'd ever seen to an angel.

Sweet Caroline. One day she would be his.

******_Chapter End*****_

_If you watched Buffy but not Angel and want to get a better understanding of Illyria, you can watch this short youtube video I found called "I am Illyria A Character Study". It's also great to watch if it's been a long time since you seen the last 3 episodes of Angel. It also shows you a bit of Fred, who became the love of Wesley's life. The scene with Illyria crying is her reaction to his death. She has all of Fred's memories. The video does show how she could slow down time, a power Angel had to take away from her when her human body could not contain her power (as well as portal jumping). One with better video quality that is a little longer is "Illyria-the Chosen One". The realm she ruled at one time was much greater than anything Gloria ruled. We only had her for 3 episodes, so it's not easy to write her. But she made quite an impression in those episodes. The talent of Amy Acker to play two extremely different characters was insanely impressive. I will forever hate the man who decided to cancel Angel after its best season ever!_


	4. Chapter 4

**The response to the last chapter was phenomenal! Thanks you very much. I'm not sure if it was because it was a stand out chapter or if some of you took time to review in the hopes of a faster update. Either way, I decided to reward you with the last chapter I have written up. School starts Monday. I teach high school English and one college class (starting in a few weeks), so my writing time will get cut way down, so don't expect updates every 5 days. It's easier for me to write for this story, though, because it delights me so much to imagine!**

**I said this in the last story, but since I have at least three faithful reviewers who I know read the comics, I thought I'd repeat it for those that read but don't review. Like most women, I don't read comics. One day when Angel comics are put in a book form (or still video) I'm sure I'll read it. I don't and won't consider any of the Buffy or Angel comics as canon for this story. It won't fit into the world I've created or my head, so please don't get upset or keep asking. It's not going to happen. Just combining the two worlds is a big enough cast of characters to deal with. Whedon is a genius, so I'm sure the Angel comics are great. However, this story wasn't meant to be so much Angel company to begin with. I never labeled it that, so I think what I'm giving you is enough. Sorry!**

**This chapter is rated "M" for Mature due to the last scene. I don't try to offend or make anyone uncomfortable. If you are uncomfortable with same-sex love, then you may want to skip the last scene. I only write sex scenes when it feels right, so whatever your personal feelings are about the subject, try not to let it distract you from the overall story. There's lots of couples in this story and probably something for everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is mainly a love chapter and not as exciting as others, but I hope you'll still enjoy it! **

Chapter 4: Heart to Hearts

******_Later the Same Night*****_

Damon walked Rick, Elena, and Caroline up to their rooms. They had a door that connected Rick's room to theirs. Rick was anxious to call Buffy, so he said goodnight.

Elena and Caroline couldn't quit talking about dinner.

"I don't think I'm ever going to sleep again," Elena admitted. "I can't believe the things I saw tonight."

"I didn't think anything could top Illyria, but there were so many demons in that place! And Lorne, the owner, was green with horns but attractive. How is that?" Caroline asked in bemusement.

"Oh my God, can he sing or what? What a voice!" Elena exclaimed. She threw herself on the bed, her arms outstretched.

Damon opened up the mini fridge and took out a drink. "Yeah, it's a colorful place," he said.

"I totally want to go back tomorrow and sing!" Caroline said excitedly.

"You want Lorne to read your aura?" Elena asked.

"He can. I don't care. I just want to say I sung to a room full of demons and lived to tell the tale!" Caroline said with a grin. "Can you picture Matt's face?"

"I already sent him and Jeremy the picture I took of you with Lorne!" Elena said.

Damon smiled at the two girls. He knew he should say goodnight and leave, but they reminded him of home. He spent a century away from home and his brother, but the past year had reminded him what it meant to have bonds and connections. Both the town and the people meant something to him now. He frowned as he took a drink. It stung that no one really wanted him to come back to his home. He looked at Elena, who smiled at him. Well, maybe someone did.

"I'm just glad Illyria didn't attack anyone," Damon said. "She was very well behaved."

"I can't imagine having someone I loved taken over by another creature, and you couldn't really even hate them," Elena said.

Damon frowned at her words. For some reason, her words made her think of Alaric. He came to Mystic Falls to kill Damon. Not only could he not do it, he'd been unable to hang on to his hatred of Damon. Damon suddenly wondered if it ate at him.

"Yeah, it's pretty messed up!" Caroline agreed.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Elena asked eagerly.

"Well, I want to go sight seeing. Take a Hollywood tour!" Caroline said with a grin.

"We totally have to see the Hollywood sign!" Elena said.

"You can see it from just about everywhere," Damon said.

"No, I want to see it from the top like they do on the old reruns of _Beverly Hills 90210_ that plays on Soapnet!" Elena said with a grin.

"I'm sure we can manage it. I don't know if Spike's been there since he got his daylight ring," Damon said.

"So is Spike like your new BFF?" Caroline asked.

"I'm a guy. We don't have BFF's," Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"Spike is a nut. You wouldn't believe some of the things Damon has told me!" Elena said.

"I can't believe Buffy has been with both Angel and Spike," Caroline said. "They are like opposites. Night and day."

"You don't think it's possible for a person to be attracted to two very different people?" Elena asked. "What about Tyler and Matt? They are very different."

"Not as different as Spike and Angel," Caroline said. She looked at Damon. _Or Damon and Stefan_ was left unspoken, but everyone was thinking it. "So I'm starved. I was gawking too much when we were at dinner. How cool was it that they served blood in the restaurant?"

"Very cool," Damon agreed.

"And you could order human or animal!" Elena said with a snicker.

"Want me to go score us something to munch on?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Most definitely," Elena said.

"Do you guys want to have an early day or want me to come get you at lunch?" Damon asked.

"Lunch!" both girls replied at the same time.

They started giggling and Damon stood up. That was his cue to say goodnight.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Elena ordered.

"Well, I'm going. I'll see you later, Damon," Caroline said, opening the door to the room.

Damon looked at Elena quizzically. "What's up?" he asked.

"I just miss you. Come sit and talk to me," she said, patting the king size bed.

"So you're okay sharing a bed with Caroline?" Damon asked with a naughty grin. He sat down next to her.

"Of course. The bed is huge and much bigger than the bed we share whenever we spend the night with each other," Elena pointed out. "Sometimes Bonnie would stay, too, so it was crowded."

Damon grinned at the particular mental image. "So do I need to order some chocolate syrup or something so you two can keep yourselves entertained?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hey! We're not those kinds of friends!" Elena protested. "Can you believe Illryia's crack about our lack of purity? How embarrassing!"

"Well, some cultures and times valued that kind of thing," Damon said with a shrug. Nothing the woman said surprised him anymore.

Elena laid her head down on his shoulder. She missed him, his presence. "I wish you weren't so far away. It's not the same without you," Elena said.

Damon put his arm around her, sensing her desire for comfort. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so rash about killing the hybrid," he admitted. "It's just I couldn't stop Klaus from doing his sacrifice. No matter what I did things still went south. Jenna died. You died. If it weren't for Bonnie, you'd be dead now. I was useless. All I managed to do was get myself bit and have Stefan save my once again."

Elena looked up at him in surprise at his confession. "I wouldn't be dead. I'd be a vampire. I'd still have a life," Elena said. She'd been horrified at the time, but she'd rather be a vampire than dead. At least at this young age in her life.

"That's no life," Damon said.

"It is for you and Stefan. And Caroline. She's much more likeable as a vampire, I think. Don't tell her I said that, though," Elena said with a smile.

Damon grinned. "I think so, too," he said. Then he frowned. "Nothing I did even slowed down Klaus. When he made Tyler a hybrid and played that twisted game with you and Stefan, I thought that killing Tyler was something I could do. At least there was one threat for you I could eliminate."

Elena looked at him with compassion and understanding. He cared too much for her. He put her above everything else, even his brother. "This is my fault really," she told him, turning to face him. "I'm the one that is this grand prize for Klaus. Without my blood, Klaus couldn't have turned Tyler to begin with."

"You have no control over that," Damon said.

"I have control over how you feel about me," Elena said softly.

He shook his head. "No, that's on me. You showed me compassion. You gave me your friendship when I did very little to deserve it. You and Stefan both saw something in me that was worth saving. How did I repay Stefan? By falling for his girl," Damon said in disgust.

"I'm not his girl anymore," Elena said, looking at him meaningfully. She wasn't sure how she felt about Damon. She never wanted to be Katherine and go back and forth between the two men. Both meant too much to her to treat either so callously. However, Stefan was clearly over her. Maybe it was time for her to be over him.

Damon put his hand to her cheek. "When thinking about Stefan doesn't hurt you anymore, we can talk. I don't want to be someone you turn to for comfort," Damon said honestly. He wanted so much more from her. He kissed her softly on the other cheek and stood. "Good night, Elena. Call me when you guys wake up. We'll come get you an hour after you wake up."

"Sounds good," Elena said. She stood and hugged him, resting her head on chest. His embrace felt so familiar. She hadn't thought she would ever miss Damon Salvatore's hugs, but she did. So much. He made her feel safe. At other times, he made her feel cherished.

Damon left the hotel feeling conflicted. He was trying not to think too much about what Elena's trip to see him meant. However, their short time together just now was making it hard.

Next door, Rick was telling Buffy about his dinner.

"Sounds like quite a night," Buffy said.

"It would've been better with you there," Rick said.

"No, I don't think so. Damon would've made comments. Spike would've made comments. Blood would've been spilled. My presence was the last thing dinner needed!" Buffy said, laughing.

"Well, I missed you," Rick said.

"I miss you, too," Buffy admitted.

"I sometimes can't believe we've only known each other just two months," Rick said. "It seems like so much longer."

"Well, we have been spending nearly every night together the past six weeks," Buffy said. He was so incredible that she kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"And yet it never seems like nearly enough time to me," Rick said.

"I know what you mean," Buffy admitted. "I think maybe I'm crazy about you."

"There's no thinking about it. I _am _crazy about you!" Rick exclaimed.

Buffy laughed in delight. "Hey, I wanted to run something by you," she said.

"What?"

"Well, did you know that Matt Donovan lives alone? He has no adult supervision. His mom hadn't called him or sent money in months. He's having to work and go to school to pay all his bills," Buffy said.

"Yeah, his sister Vicky did live with him. She was a year older and worked. She's dead now, though," Rick said.

"I don't get how no one in this town seems to want to help Matt. You stepped in to help Elena and Jeremy, but no one seems to want to do anything for Matt. Elena and Jeremy's dad was a doctor, so I know they were left better off financially than Matt. He had no one or nothing," Buffy said passionately. "He's working double shifts all fall break. If Dawn didn't work with him, she'd never get to see him. I had Giles and my friends step in when our mom died. I don't know what I would've done without them. When I died, they took care of Dawn. She wasn't left to fend for herself. It's not right that Matt is."

"So what do you want to do?" Rick said.

"We got to find him a place to live. Dawn told me that his mom owned the house, but it had a mortgage he had to pay. I was thinking he could rent it out. That would give him income. He wouldn't have to work so much," Buffy said. "I'd offer to let him stay here, but he's dating Dawn. I don't think that's a good idea. What if they break up? Talk about a nightmare!"

"Yes, that's probably not a good idea," he agreed.

"It tells me a lot about Mayor Lockwood that she never offered to let him live with her and Tyler in their great big mansion," Buffy said. "But Tyler's dead now, and I doubt Matt'd accept an offer to live with her. Damon and Stefan's house has a lot of room, but that's no home. Damon isn't here, and Stefan may go to Ohio with Faith. I thought about asking the Sheriff, but Matt dated Caroline. Any suggestions?"

"Well, I could talk to Elena. She and Matt dated, but they grew up together. They're very close still. Jeremy and Matt have become good friends," Rick said.

"That'd be a lot for you to take on," Buffy said. "You already have taken on responsibility of Elena and Jeremy. Are you sure you'd want to take on Matt?"

"He's almost an adult. Elena is technically. It wouldn't be that much work. He's a good kid," Rick said.

"If you think it's a good idea, then talk to Elena," Buffy advised. "If she thinks it's a good idea, you and I can sit down and talk to him when he gets back. He may need some convincing."

"If anyone can, it's you," Rick said, grinning. "You took in dozens of teenagers. If you can do it, I can, too!"

"Your grocery bill will go up!" Buffy said.

"Probably," he agreed. "So how's things going there?"

"I think I convinced Faith to head to Ohio before the month is up," Buffy shared. "I don't want to lose any slayers. The hellmouth in Cleveland is not for amateurs. It's heating up, according to our witches."

"Will you need to go?" Rick asked, hoping she'd say no.

"No. Faith can handle it. If she needs help, we'll send in more girls. It's her turn," Buffy said. "I spent seven years in Sunnydale. Faith probably spent a total of six months actually helping and six months being a problem I had to deal with."

"Do you think she can handle being in charge for a change?"

"She'll have to," Buffy said. "Maybe if I'm not around to catch her so to speak, she'll do better."

"Yeah. That's true," Rick said. "Well, it's getting late. I better hang up."

"Are you for sure going to be back in time for Sunday dinner?" Buffy asked. "I think Willow's going to invite Rebekah."

"Really? They're getting close?"

"Willow is spending her break over at her house," Buffy said.

"Oh. I guess that's pretty close," Rick said. "Are you okay with that?"

"Well, I was with two vampires and Spike was a soulless demon when I was with him. I'm the last one to judge her romantic choices," Buffy said dryly.

"There is that," Rick said, trying not to picture her with either of the two guys now that he'd actually met both.

"Be careful," Buffy advised.

"You, too," he said. He hung up and turned off the lamp next to the bed. The empty-way-too-big bed. How did sleeping next to her already become such a habit?

******_Mystic Falls******_

Buffy looked down at her now silent phone with a sigh. She seriously had it bad for this history teacher.

Dawn came to her bedroom door. "Buffy, since it's not a school night, can I stay out 'til one? I want to meet Matt at work and hang out a bit. He's closing up," Dawn said.

"It's already ten. Don't you think it's a bit late? Can't you just see him tomorrow?" Buffy asked.

"Please. Matt works hard all day and has no one to come home to. I thought he could use a friendly face," Dawn said.

"Do you think he'd be open to some help with his living situation?" Buffy asked.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Don't say anything to him. I was just wondering if you thought he might be open to some help," Buffy said.

"Maybe. He doesn't complain too much about things, though," Dawn said. "So is it okay?"

"Fine. But don't come home pregnant!" Buffy teased.

"As if!" Dawn said, rolling her eyes. She stalked off mumbling. She didn't plan on getting pregnant, but she sure wouldn't mind doing what led up to that with Matt!

Matt was about to walk out of the Grille when he spotted Dawn through the window. He waved and unlocked the door. Then he locked it back, closing up. "Hey!" he said, smiling at her. He walked up and kissed her.

"Your sister didn't care for you being out this late?" Matt asked.

"She said I can stay out until one. I wanted to see you," Dawn said, giving him a shy smile. He was the first real boyfriend she'd ever had. She'd hooked up with someone in England that ended up being a total loser. He hadn't been at all what he projected. Matt, on the other hand, was exactly what he appeared to be. A great guy.

Matt reached out and took her hand. "Do you want to come over to my place?" he asked.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

It didn't take them long to get to his house. Dawn followed him inside. Thinking about what her sister said, she asked, "Does it get lonely being in this house by yourself?"

"Sometimes," Matt admitted. "It was okay with just me and Vick. My mom came and went so much we didn't even care much anymore. She caused more problems when she was here than when she wasn't. But with my sister gone, it's hard. I miss her. We only ever had each other. Now I don't really have anyone."

"You have your friends," Dawn reminded him.

He smiled. "Yes, I do," he agreed. "And you."

"And me," she said, beaming. She put her arms around his neck. "I wish I could make things better for you."

"You do just by being here," he said honestly. It was good with Dawn. No drama. She didn't make him miserable and confused. Instead, he felt happier than he'd been in a long time.

He kissed her. It was so nice to have someone again.

*****_The Next Day*****_

Willow woke up feeling incredible. She and Rebekah had spent all day and most of the night in bed exploring each other. The vampire was full of surprises once she relaxed and let go. When Willow felt lips on her neck, she smiled sleepily.

"You are insatiable!" she said, opening her eyes to smile at the naked sex god she was in bed with.

"That's the great thing about being with a woman. You don't need the recovery time a man does," Rebekah said with a wicked smile.

Willow laughed and sighed in pleasure as Rebekah pulled off the blanket and began trailing her lips down her body.

"Does this make me a homosexual?" Rebekah asked as she put her lips over Willow's deliciously sweet breast.

Willow moaned. "Well, it doesn't matter to me as long as you never stop doing that!" she exclaimed.

"I've never wanted to do this to a woman before," Rebekah admitted, trailing her lips down Willow's stomach. She examined the bit of red curls that hid her new favorite part. "I don't know if I'd like doing it with another."

Willow frowned at her. "You better not! I don't like to share!" Willow said.

Rebekah laughed softly. She moved down the bed spreading Willow's legs and kissing her mound. She moved her hand in between Willow's legs, finding her wet. "You're already hot for me!"

"I stay that way around you," Willow admitted. The blonde bombshell was the hottest thing Willow had ever kissed or been with.

Rebekah started pumping her finger in and out of her, causing Willow to gasp in pleasure. "It's been a long time since I've been with a human. Centuries actually," Rebekah admitted.

Willow raised up on her elbows to see Rebekah's face. "Is it hard for you to be with a human?" Willow asked, remembering the fact that Rebekah needed blood to survive.

"Do you trust me?" Rebekah asked.

Willow nodded. "Of course. I figure you've learn some control after all these years," Willow said, smiling. "Am I right?"

"Yes. But maybe you'd enjoy donating," Rebekah said meaningfully. She ran a hand down the inside of Willow's thigh where the blood pumped.

Willow's eyes widened in surprise. "You want to bite me?" she asked.

"You bit me last night," Rebekah said with a grin, her hand pointing to nipple. Much to Rebekah's delight, she had discovered that her witch liked it a bit rough.

Willow blushed at the reminder. "I can't help it. You make me wild!"

Rebekah grinned in smug satisfaction. She moved up to kiss Willow, their tongues twining for supremacy. She pulled back. "I won't do anything that would make you unhappy or upset you," Rebekah assured her.

Willow thought about it. "Well, I'll try anything once," she said with a grin. "As long as you don't, like, take too much."

"Never!" Rebekah promised, kissing her softly before moving her lips back down Willow's body. She attached her mouth to Willow's clit sucking on it like Willow had taught her. Then she rammed two fingers in Willow hard, causing her to scream out. She let her fangs come down and lightly scrapped her clit as her fingers kept pumping into her, then she flicked it with her tongue before sucking it once more into her mouth. As she felt Willow's insides squeeze down on her fingers as her orgasm began, Rebekah moved her mouth down to her inner thigh and gently bit down as her fingers continued their assault.

Willow screamed loudly as pain and pleasure crashed over her in a wave. She looked down in stunned amazement as Rebekah sucked on her thigh. Instead of feeling horrified like she thought she would, she felt powerful. This amazing and beautiful immortal needed something Willow had to live. Willow's blood would fill her. In a way, Willow would be a part of her.

Rebekah pulled back before her bloodlust overcame her and locked eyes with Willow, who was looking at her with awe and pleasure. Rebekah licked her thigh and then replaced her fingers with her tongue, plunging it inside of Willow.

"Enough!" Willow called out, feeling like she was going to come apart.

Rebekah gave her a wicked smile. "I've developed a taste for you," she said.

Willow grinned. "My turn!" she said, sitting up.

"If you insist," Rebekah said with a satisfied smile. She decided that she was huge fan of fall breaks.

*****_Chapter End*_****

_Remember, I didn't make Willow a lesbian. Joss Whedon did. These are his characters (well one half is his). I always try to stay true to the characters as much as possible. We know from the past few seasons of VD that Rebekah is wild sexually. I read she and Matt will be engaging in a threesome in the season premiere, so I think writing her with Willow is not that out of character. I hope you enjoyed the growing couples in this chapter. It's by no means all the couples! I have not forgotten about Klaroline!_

_Sorry, if you wanted me to write more about the dinner, but the next chapter will focus on them returning to Lorne's. I didn't want to write about it twice._

_I appreciate all who read and follow this story. I LOVE all those that take time to review! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to apologize to my readers for bringing in another Angel character. Although I've had request for more, I won't be bringing in any besides Lorne. I never labeled this story an Angel crossover, so I don't want to make things difficult for Buffy fans who are unfamiliar with Angel's world in Los Angeles. **

**A bit of background on Lorne (skip rest of A/N if you already know): Lorne was born as Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan in the demonic dimension of Pylea. Lorne, as he preferred to be called, wasn't like his fellow Deathwok clan demons, bloodthirsty "champions" constantly undertaking quests against evil. He was a gentle soul who did not share his kin's prejudice against humans (or "cows" as they were called in his world). Lorne would rather flirt with the female demons and enjoy life than train to be a fighter. He also enjoyed beauty, art, and even music, which was difficult considering his world had no music. Lorne refused to train his innate mystical senses to learn to hunt beasts and was considered the shame of his clan.**

**In 1996, Lorne happened upon a dimensional portal and was sucked through it. He landed in Los Angeles, and discovered music and culture like he never imagined. Lorne learned to hone his mystical senses to read people's auras, but found it easiest to do so when they sang, baring their souls. He decided to open up a karaoke bar on the same spot that he arrived on Earth, an old abandoned building. Lorne contracted the Transuding Furies to cast a sanctuary spell on the spot, which stopped any demon violence from occurring on it. He named the bar "Caritas," the Latin word for "mercy."**

**Caritas became a success in the morally ambiguous Los Angeles underground scene. To most who visited the bar, Lorne was simply called "The Host." He later said that he didn't use the name "Lorne" in this dimension because his striking green skin prompted people to make Lorne Greene jokes.**

**Lorne is always reluctant to help Angel and the other heroes of the series, but his essential goodness usually wins out over his reticence. He starts off by giving the characters advice and encouragement, but as time goes on, he becomes more directly involved in the cases of Angel Investigations and his many contacts in Los Angeles' magical underworld prove useful.**

**When his close friend Fred is murdered and her body usurped by the Old One known as Illyria, Lorne becomes filled with despair which he keeps secret from the rest of his equally heartbroken friends. By the conclusion of the series, he announces that he is leaving Los Angeles after carrying out his part in Angel's plan to destroy the Circle of the Black Thorn. When Lorne learns what his part is to be, he tells Angel "I'll do this last thing for you, for us... but then I'm out, and you won't find me in the alley afterwards. Hell, you won't find me at all. Do me a favor. Don't try." Lorne's part is to betray and murder longtime enemy-turned-ally Lindsey, who in his final words mutters at the unfairness of being killed by Lorne, a 'flunky', and not his longtime rival Angel.**

**In his final scene, after shooting Lindsey with a silenced pistol, a disgusted and broken Lorne walks off into the darkness. He drops the gun and simply says "Goodnight, folks" as he leaves**.

Chapter 5: Other Worldly Creatures

_******Mystic Falls******_

Stefan woke up to discover his bed empty. At first, he assumed Faith was in the shower or downstairs. A quick search proved otherwise. When he returned back to his room and saw that her suitcase was gone, he realized the truth. She had left him. She hadn't even bothered to say goodbye. Although this stung a bit, it wouldn't deter him. Faith was a complicated woman. She was very different from Elena and Katherine. Even though she was a siren like Katherine, she was very different. Faith didn't really use her sexuality to manipulate him or to punish him. She loved to make him crazy, but she didn't use his attraction to her as a way to hurt him. It was a nice change.

She wasn't nearly as sweet and compassionate as Elena. Stefan, though, liked how she pretended to be indifferent and uncaring. However, she cared a lot about the people in life and was fiercely loyal. It was obvious to him that she was afraid to love a man. He was getting too close, so she was running scared. Stefan grinned as he got out his cell phone. He wasn't surprised when his call was sent to voicemail.

"Faith, you can run, but you can't hide. I'll be seeing you. Soon." He paused and added softly. "I miss you." Then he hung up. It was true. He missed her already. Then he smiled in anticipation. Somehow he knew that nothing with her would be easy, but he wanted to explore what was between them more.

Stefan may be able to convince Elena to forgive him. But Stefan didn't want to go down that road with Elena again. Not only did he know how much his brother loved and needed her, he felt things with Faith that he'd never felt with Elena. With her, he had been attracted but not inflamed like he was now with Faith. Elena was the replica of Katherine, his first great passion. The differences in her from Katherine is what made him love her so much. Elena was good, kind, and compassionate. All things Katherine had not been. All the things he had at first thought she was. It was easy to say to Elena that he loved her for herself and not because of her resemblance to Katherine. However, if he was honest, he didn't know if he'd been so drawn to her if she hadn't been the twin of Katherine in appearance.

Stefan liked the thought of being with someone new and exciting. His time with Klaus had convinced him he had a darkness inside of him that he wasn't entirely sure was due to his blood addiction. He never could stop viewing Elena as someone that needed protected and shielded from that side of him. He loved her and knew that he always would. Yet he wanted to move on from her. He didn't want to battle with Damon once again over a Petrova doppelganger. He especially didn't want to walk away from Faith and what was happening between them. No matter how much she resisted, she couldn't deny that what was between them was real. It was real, and it was powerful.

Stefan went to his closet to grab a suitcase. His brother wasn't in Mystic Falls. Buffy was here now to watch over the town. He was free to leave. He'd never been to Cleveland before. Between the hellmouth and Faith, he knew that things in Ohio would never be dull.

*****_Los Angeles*****_

Angel wasn't sure how he'd been talked in to going to Lorne's another night. Illyria wanted to go with Spike, and Angel didn't trust Spike to keep her in line. Even though Lorne got the Furies to spell his new place and violence wasn't allowed, he still was cautious when dealing with Illyria. He watched Damon interact with the human he was in love with. He wanted to warn the guy that loving a mortal only caused you heartbreak. He knew from painful experience. But Angel was glad that Buffy had sent the vampire to him. He didn't have to worry about Damon dying on him. The guy was stronger than Angel and not easy to kill.

He watched Lorne avoid his eyes once again and got up. "Excuse me. I'm going to talk to the Host," he said to the table.

Lorne gave him an unhappy look as he approached. "What do you want, Angel?" Lorne asked warily.

"I wanted to talk. We haven't talk in a long time," Angel said.

"There's nothing left to say," Lorne said.

"I thought you were going to leave Los Angeles," Angel stated.

"I wanted to. But the Powers wouldn't let me. Every time I tried to get out of town, circumstances would lead me back. After a week of trying, I realized that people still needed a refuge in this city. I could do that at least," Lorne said.

"You decided to embrace the Lorne Green jokes?" Angel asked smiling. His friend had once told him he didn't let his name be known because of the jokes. However, he'd named his new place Lorne's.

"I decided if anyone human and unaware came in and saw me, I could convince them it was a joke or a gimmick. You know. Because I'm green," Lorne said with a shrug. Things like that didn't seem to matter to him anymore. He looked over at the shell of Fred sitting at one of his table and glared at Angel. "How could you bring her here to my place?"

Angel glanced at their table. "Illyria?"

"She destroyed Fred, the kindest and sweetest gal I ever met. What did you do? Nothing! You made her a member of your team!" Lorne said bitterly.

"It was Wesley's idea," Angel defended. "It's better to keep her close and control her than let her roam free on her own."

Lorne gave a scornful snort. "Whatever you have to tell yourself so you can sleep at night," Lorne said. He took another sip of his drink.

Angel got angry. "You think I like the choices I have to make? You think I like having Cordy's visions now? You think I like losing everyone I bring into my world?" he asked harshly. "At least I don't have to worry about Illyria."

"I meant what I said. I'm done helping you. You made me a murderer. Something I wasn't even in Pylea," Lorne said in disgust. "Don't come to me for any readings or any advice. You and I are through." He took his drink and walked off.

Angel watched him leave with regret. In a way, Lorne was another casualty of Angel's quest.

Spike went to the bar to get some more blood and glanced at the girl sitting there sipping a glass of blood. His eyes widened in surprise. Then he grinned when he realized who she was and sat down at the bar. "Katherine?" he asked.

She looked at him with interest. "Maybe. It depends on who is asking," she said.

"Man, you're even more stunning than Elena," Spike said, looking at the vampire Damon had told him all about with admiration. She reeked of blatant sex. No wonder Damon was obsessed for so long.

Katherine smiled at the remark. "Thanks. I think so, too," she purred.

Spike chuckled. "Your friend Damon is here," Spike said gesturing to a table.

Katherine glanced over. "I was hoping I'd find him here," she said. She got up from the bar with her drink.

"I'm Spike," Spike said. "Why waste your time with that yanker when I can do anything he can and more?" He grinned at her.

Katherine found his confidence amusing and smiled. She approached the table Damon was sitting at.

"Damon," she said, giving him her usual smile.

Elena and Caroline both glanced at her warily. Illyria looked at her with interest and then frowned. She looked at the girls. "Why are you afraid? Is this vampire your enemy? Shall I kill her for you?" Illyria asked, eying Katherine. Then she said, "She's much older than any of you. Is that why you fear her? Isn't she your family?" The last comment was addressed to Elena.

"No, she's most definitely _not_ my family!" Elena said hotly.

"You are her doppelganger, are you not?" Illyria questioned. She was always able to sense things others could not. Having tact to not blurt out all she saw was not something she had.

"Yes," Elena said with an unhappy frown at the reminder.

"You come from her bloodline. She is your ancestor. Without her, you would not exist," Illyria said, stating the obvious as she was prone to do.

Elena grimaced at the reminder.

"She's an annoying, manipulative bitch whom we loath," Damon explained. "What do you want, Katherine?"

"To kill Klaus. I'm tired of running," Katherine said flatly.

"Oh, you didn't get the memo? We can't kill him," Damon said sourly. "If you kill an original, their entire bloodline dies. If he sired ours, we cease to exist."

"He didn't sire me," Katherine said.

"Yes, but Rose came from one of his groupies. He claims he sired our line," Damon said.

"No, it was Elijah. I'm almost positive," Katherine said.

"Is that a chance you want to take?" Damon asked.

Katherine gave him a frustrated look. Then she turned to Spike. "So do you know how to show a girl a good time?" she asked him.

Spike grinned eagerly. "I'm your man!" he exclaimed.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Damon warned his friend, who just grinned.

Katherine leaned down next to Elena. "Now, Damon, you know you only want her because she looks like me," Katherine said, running her hand through Elena's hair and flashing him a sultry smile.

Damon rolled his eyes unaffected. "Actually, her resemblance to you is the only thing I don't like about her," he said. "It's the cross we have to bear, though, so get lost!"

Katherine hooked her arm through Spike's. "Tell your friends you'll be home late," she said, giving him a flirty smile.

"I'm a lucky bloke!" Spike exclaimed happily and walked off with her.

"God! I can't believe she's here!" Caroline said in disgust. "What a way to ruin our vacation!"

"I will be happy to sever her head from her body. I don't care if my pet finds her attractive," Illyria said, looking at Spike who was obviously enjoying whatever thing Katherine was saying to him.

Caroline laughed in delight at the Old One. "Well, she did kill me and terrorize me for awhile, but I'd rather just ignore her. She loves attention of any kind. Why give her the satisfaction?" Caroline said.

"So are we going to sing?" Elena asked Caroline.

"Most definitely!" Caroline said with a grin. "Let's go look at the song choices."

The two girls got up to go sign up to sing and pick their song. Damon looked over at Alaric. "So are you having a good time?" he asked.

Rick shrugged. "It's good to hang out with you again," he said. "But I'll admit that I'm really having a hard time being away from Mystic Falls."

Damon smirked. "Miss your little slayer, huh?"

Rick gave him a sheepish smile. "I really do," he admitted. "She's gotten under my skin in a really short time. I'm trying not to freak out because you know my track record with women is pretty lousy."

"Well, from what I hear, hers is pretty bad, too. At least you're in good company," Damon pointed out.

"True," Rick said. "But Angel and Spike don't seem too bad."

"They're not," Damon said. He took a sip of his drink and then decided to ask something that had been bothering him. "Rick, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Rick said.

"Does it bug you sometimes that you never really got your revenge for Isobel? That you can't hate me?" Damon asked.

Rick looked at him in surprise. "What? Why are you asking that?"

"It was just something the girls were saying," Damon said with a shrug. "They were talking about Illyria and how she'd killed Fred. And how it must suck that Angel and Spike can't really hate Illyria."

Rick was silent a moment before answering. Then he said, "At first it bothered me. But then Isobel came back, and I realized you weren't to blame. She chose to be a vampire. She sought you ought. Isobel walked away from me and our life together. She wasn't a victim. How can I hate you for doing what she wanted?"

Damon nodded. "You know that I wouldn't do something like that to you now, right?"

"I know, buddy," Rick said, smiling as he took a drink.

Angel was sitting at the bar debating on whether or not to bail. His conversation with Lorne had really put a damper on things. "Angel?" a voice called out. He turned and smiled in surprise. "Oz?"

Oz smiled. "It's good to see you," he said, holding out his hand.

Angel took it and peered closely at him. "So how did you find me?" he asked.

"Went by your place. Called Buffy. She told me about this place. Guess one of the girls told her," Oz said, looking around. "It's pretty interesting."

"Yeah, it's different," Angel said. "So you're a vampire now?"

"I guess so. Not like you, though," Oz said. "I don't have a demon."

"Yeah, I heard. Buffy sent Damon here. Do you know him?" Angel asked.

"No, but I've met a few others like him. I'm here with some friends," Oz said. He waved and Kol approached. "Angel, this is Kol."

"The vampire with a soul," Kol said with a grin. "That must suck."

Angel frowned. "Why is your name familiar?" he asked.

"He's one of the original vampires," Oz explained. "His brother Klaus is here, too. They wanted to see Caroline."

"Where is the lovely Caroline? I can't find her," Kol said looking around at the crowd of demons, vampires, and other beasties.

Angel pointed to the stage as Caroline and Elena began to sing Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". Kol grinned in delight.

Klaus had spotted Damon and was about to make his way to him when he suddenly heard a stunning voice begin to sing. He looked up and saw Caroline and his doppelganger singing a song about girls just wanting to have fun. Their voices blended well, and their obvious enjoyment was infectious. The audience responded with cheers and whistles.

Klaus was spell bound. He didn't know his baby vamp could sing so beautifully. Then again she was always full of surprises. When the song ended, he joined in clapping for the two girls, who giggled and jumped down from the stage.

"Now that was a treat," a voice said next to him. He looked up sharply, thinking someone else was desiring what was his. He blinked at the green skinned demon with the blood red lips and small horns. The creature gave Klaus a warm smile, so he relaxed slightly.

"Yes, it was," Klaus said. "And who are you?"

"I'm the Host. This is my place," Lorne said. He gave Klaus a penetrating look. "I can see those girls' fates are bound up in yours."

"You could say that," Klaus said hesitatingly. "Do you see the future?"

"Sometimes," Lorne said. He took a sip of his drink. "When a person sings, their auras are open. I can see their hearts, sometimes their futures."

"That's quite a gift," Klaus observed. He watched Caroline and Elena walk toward the Host. Caroline grinned in surprise and pleasure when she saw Klaus.

"I see one of them is smitten with you," Lorne said.

Klaus looked at him hopefully. "Is she? You know that?" Klaus asked. "What else do you know?"

"So many things, my hybrid friend. So many things," Lorne said with a secret smile. "But if you want to know your future, you gotta sing just like everyone else." He smiled at the approaching ladies. "Girls, that was lovely!"

"Thanks!" Elena said. She eyed Klaus warily. "I hope you're not here to cause trouble."

"Relax. Your blood is safe," Klaus said. He dismissed her and looked at Caroline. "I didn't know you could sing. You always surprise me."

Caroline stepped forward and hugged him. "When did you get here?" she asked. "Where's your brother?"

"Kol is here, too?" Elena said in disapproval.

"Oz is friends with Angel, and he knew how to find you," Klaus said. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. What's this about a hell god?"

Caroline laughed in amusement. "Oh my God! Wait until you meet her!" Caroline exclaimed.

Elena didn't really like seeing her best friend so obviously comfortable with the vampire who had ripped out her Aunt Jenna's heart and terrorized Elena for months. She decided to take his attention off of her friend. "Guess who else is here?" she said to Klaus. "Katherine."

Klaus looked at her. "Really? Katherine is here?" he asked, looking around. He finally spotted her wrapped around some blonde guy. "Who's the guy?"

"That's Spike. He's Damon's new friend. He works with Angel and Illyria," Caroline said.

Klaus started to walk toward them and Lorne reached out and grabbed his arm. "There's no violence in my place," Lorne warned.

"Katherine knows better than to oppose me," he said confidently. He marched onward.

"You better go after your friend. Spike won't let him harm a lady if that's his intentions. The spell on this place won't allow any violence without consequences," Lorne said.

The girls followed Klaus, who was heading straight for Spike and Katherine.

"So nice of you, Katherine, to be here waiting for me in Los Angeles," Klaus said smugly.

Katherine's eyes widened in dismay to see the very man she was trying to get away from. She was really having the worst lucky lately. Klaus reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Spike.

"Hey, there. That's no way to treat a lady," Spike said, frowning at the new comer.

"Unless you want your heart ripped out, I suggest you mind your own business," Klaus said to him.

"Nick, there's no fighting in here," Caroline warned.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. There won't be any fighting. A fight requires two opponents. He won't be a problem," Klaus said with an arrogant grin.

Spike stepped up to Klaus. "Listen, dimples. I don't know who you think you are, but this is my town. If the lady doesn't want to leave with you, then she won't," Spike said. He looked at Katherine. "Do you wish to leave with this bloke?"

"No, I do not," Katherine said grimly.

Spike looked at Klaus with derision. "Back off!" he ordered. He pulled Katherine's arm away from Klaus, who stepped an angry step forward. He pulled back his hand, ready to rip out Spike's heart when his arm was frozen in a vice grip. He looked and saw that an other worldly creature had his hand in hers.

"You dare to strike my pet?" Illyria asked in a haughty tone.

Klaus stared into the too blue eyes of the blue haired woman in surprise. He'd been alive a thousand years and had never beheld such a creature. How had so many things in his life changed so quickly?

*****_To Be Continued*****_

_Do you think Klaus has finally met his match? More Klaus/Illyria showdown in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to remind some of you who are under the impression that Illyria is vastly superior to Klaus that she got her butt kicked by Hamilton (Adam Baldwin's character). She can be hurt. We've yet to see anyone hurt Klaus on VD. Now comics always inflate powers. Remember, I am writing her and all the characters based solely on what we've seen on TV. Illyria got her powers knocked back by Angel. She is NOT a god in power anymore. She can't slow down time or open portals. She is no longer indestructible like she was when she first took over Fred's body. Yes, I know she gets more powers in the comics, but when I write her I am basing it on what we know from the last three episodes of Angel. She and Klaus will be evenly matched. We don't know as much about her healing capabilities as we do Klaus, so I'm going to consider them more even in powers than some of you. However, Illyria's age and vast experience would put her at an advantage more than any other asset, I think.**

Chapter 6: A Match Made in Hell

_******Where We Left Off******_

Klaus narrowed his eyes and examined the creature or woman that had immobilized his hand.

"Once again, my business with Katherine does not concern you either," he said.

"You were lifting your hand against my pet! No one else is permitted to abuse him but I," Illyria said with a disapproving look.

"Bloody hell, woman! How many times do I have to tell you that I am _not_ your pet?" Spike exclaimed, glaring at her. He gave Katherine an embarrassed glance. She seemed extremely fascinated by the Klaus-Illyria exchange, so he relaxed slightly.

"I beat you often for my own amusement, do I not?" she asked him calmly. Spike wanted to howl in frustration. The bloody woman was going to drive him daft!

"Kindly remove your hand from my arm," Klaus bit out.

Angel came up to them. "Guys, what's going on?" he asked.

Oz was behind him. "Nick?" he asked with a disapproving glance.

"I was trying to have a chat with Katherine here when this creature decided to butt in," Klaus said a bit defensively.

When Katherine saw Klaus turn away from her, focusing exclusively on his hybrid, she slowly started backing away. Spike started to protest, but she put her finger to her lips to silence him. Understanding, he nodded and followed quietly after her.

"I thought you were done terrorizing women," Oz said pointedly.

"That'd be nice," Caroline said, giving him a look.

Klaus glowered at all of them. Then he looked around and realized his prey had escaped. "Great! She snuck out!" he complained.

"You will leave Spike alone," Illyria warned, standing in his way.

He pulled back to knock her down, but before his fist could connect to her, a wave of energy knocked him flat on his back.

"I told you no fighting in my place!" Lorne said smugly.

"No demon violence here," Angel said, looking down at him.

"I'm no demon!" he said harshly.

Lorne stepped easily up to him, offering him a hand up. "Relax, my hybrid friend. After my last place was destroyed by human thugs, I had the Furies tweak the spell. No violence of _any_ kind allowed without being knocked on your ass by the magics," Lorne stated with an apologetic smile.

"Klaus, I thought you came here to see me?" Caroline said expectantly. "Come have a drink with me."

Illyria turned and walked off, not giving him a backward glance. Klaus glared after her, not liking anyone dismissing him so easily.

"If you want to get slapped around, we'll be glad to step outside and have a go," Angel told him pointedly.

Damon snickered. He and Rick had come up to watch the fun. He loved that none of his new friends cared about Klaus's powers or reputation. They were so used to fighting and battling creatures stronger and more powerful than them that Klaus didn't seem like a big deal to them. It was a refreshing change.

"You were a big fish in a small pond. Now you see that you're really just a small fish and the pond is really a vast ocean," Damon told him with a smirk.

Klaus's fist clenched in rage. Why had he not killed Stefan's brother much earlier? Caroline pulled on his arm, distracting him from his anger. "Come on," she coaxed. She led him away.

Angel watched him go. "So this is the guy that has all you other vamps in a titter?" he asked Damon. "He doesn't seem like much to me."

Rick looked at Angel incredulously as did Elena. Lorne laughed, for once no bitterness was detected as he glanced at his old friend and then turned to Angel's new friends. "The big guy here is the king of stoicism. Nothing phases him. I guess once you've had your dead-ex-vampire girlfriend come back to life and then give birth to your child, who gets taken from you and raised in a hell dimension by your sworn enemy and taught to hate you, then faced a mind controlling demon disguised as a benevolent god, stopped world ending apocalypses, and defeated nearly every demon horde in existence, not much else makes really makes an impression," Lorne said with a chuckle. Then he turned and walked off.

Angel looked a bit embarrassed as all eyes turned to him. "He exaggerates. I'm sure there's some demons I've yet to encounter," he said with a self-deprecating smile.

Damon grimaced and turned to Rick. "See what I've been dealing with?" he bemoaned.

Rick laughed. "Looks like you've met your match with these guys. They won't let you be a complete dick," Rick said to him. Then he turned to walk back to their table.

Elena grinned in amusement as she saw that Damon wasn't offended but looked resigned to his new circumstances. She took his hand and dragged him back to join Rick at their table.

Oz looked at Angel. "So demon hordes, huh?" he asked.

Angel shrugged. "Yeah, I pissed off some big wigs down below," he said.

"Cool. Tell me about it," Oz said. The two turned to get a table and catch up.

Caroline had been reciting to Kol and Klaus every second she'd lived the past twenty-four hours in Los Angeles. Her talk of Damon's new friends and Illyria did not win Klaus over. He was having a hard time with all the changes in his life. There had always been one constant in his constantly changing world. Outside of his father, he was the most fierce creature in every room. Once his wolf side was unbound, he surpassed even his once feared father. He was indestructible. These immortals would soon learn he wasn't to be trifled with. He looked over and spotted his hybrid enjoying a beer with his new enemy. He had deemed the Angel guy an enemy merely because he was with the Illyria woman, who dared make a fool of him. Then the arrogant vampire had the nerve to challenge and threaten Klaus!

Kol snickered as he noticed his brother's too expressive face as Klaus watched Oz and Angel. "Oo-oh! Looks like big brother is jealous!" he teased.

Caroline stopped her recitation and looked at Klaus, who she finally realized wasn't listening to her but was fixated on Oz. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked crossly, folding her arms across her chest.

Klaus glanced at her. "Of course, love. I am capable of doing more than one thing at a time. Contrary to popular, new beliefs, I _am_ the most brilliant person in every room, as well as the strongest," he stated arrogantly.

"Nick is upset that no one here appreciates his powers or fears him," Kol said laughingly.

Klaus, always too sensitive and quick to take offense, glared at him. "You better not be one of those fools!" he warned coldly.

"Relax, brother. I'm still in awe of you! They just don't know you," Kol said, placating him.

"Look at my hybrid. He knows nothing of loyalty," Klaus said grimly.

"You think talking to Angel, a man he's known since he was in high school—a man he fought an apocalypse with—makes him disloyal?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"She's got you, there, brother. You're seeming right down petty," Kol said with a grin.

Klaus looked away from Oz with a frown. He hated feeling foolish, and they both were making him feel that way. "Maybe I should just go," he said crossly.

Caroline flashed him a hurt look and stood up. "Fine. Go. There's the door!" she said pointing. She started to turn away in a huff when Klaus reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, love. Don't be angry with me," Klaus said contritely. He looked at his brother, who knew him well. Kol got up. "I'm going to go get us some drinks," he said.

"Please, sit back down," Klaus urged her.

She still looked unhappy but sat back down in the chair.

"Don't be mad," he said coaxingly.

She didn't say anything at first but took a sip of her Bloody Mary-emphasis on the blood. Finally, she said, "I'm not mad. Just disappointed. It seems nothing can eclipse your obsessions. First, it was Elena and Katherine, and now it's Oz. Guys are like that. Always something more important than me. Matt always worked. Tyler had his sports. I just thought maybe you'd be different." She said the last sentence softly, looking away from him.

Klaus felt her words like a slap. This extraordinary creature was not only beautiful, loyal, and good-hearted, but she saw him. In all his existence so very few ever did. Yet he was already disillusioning her. He managed to do that with both Elijah and his sister. Caroline deserved better from him.

Looking repentant, he reached out and took her hand. "Please, forgive me. I don't want to be like any other man you've known. I can do better. I will. I promise," he vowed. "Can you give me a smile? I live for your smiles!"

When he flashed his boyish dimples at her, she was powerless to resist. An answering smile broke out on her face. Kol approached and placed drinks down. "I see you got her smiling again," Kol observed happily.

"So I was thinking maybe we should go somewhere a bit more fun," Kol said, grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" Caroline asked with interest.

"Well, if I recall, you love to dance. Surely L.A. has some great club scenes?" Kol suggested.

"Isn't Oz supposed to be your music guy?" Caroline asked.

"Music doesn't always involve dancing. But he may know some places," Klaus said.

"I'll go ask him," Kol said, getting up.

"I'll go talk to Elena. She'll want to come," Caroline said as she got up. "That means Damon will be coming, so you better be nice." She gave Klaus a stern look of warning then turned to find Elena.

Klaus drained the rest of his drink. Looks like he wasn't going to be able to kill Damon after all. Another sacrifice he was forced to make. However, when Caroline walked back to him, beaming, he decided anything that put that smile on her face was worth it.

******_An Hour Later******_

Angel actually knew of a popular dance club that Cordelia used to sometimes drag him and the boys to. The club, Level 3, was in Hollywood.

When they were outside the club, Angel admitted, "Once Cordy dragged me to Club Tempo as a joke, I guess."

"What was wrong with it?" Caroline asked.

"It was a gay dance club," Angel said, clearing his throat. "I got a lot of phone numbers that night."

"You didn't leave?" Damon asked, laughing.

"Cordy didn't tell me at first what it was. She just kept snickering as guys approached me," Angel shared with a half smile. Thinking of Cordy didn't hurt as much anymore. There was a lot of good memories of her. Next to Darla, his relationship with Cordelia had been longer than any other woman's, even Buffy's. They'd definitely spent more time together than he and Buffy ever had. Although they'd never quite crossed the friend line, he had loved her. He liked to think that she'd loved him, but circumstances had kept them a part. Angel was just grateful that the Powers That Be had let her come back for a day to say good-bye. He knew she was in a good place now. The thought gave him comfort. Buffy's death and time in a better place solidified his belief. Cordy was in the heaven that she deserved. The once self-centered valley girl had turned into one of the bravest and most selfless people he'd ever known. If anyone deserved a place in heaven, it was her.

"So will they let us in?" Elena asked, looking at the line doubtfully.

"Of course," Damon said arrogantly.

They approached the front of the line. Kol stepped forward and compelled their entry.

"Now that's a nifty trick," Angel said enviously.

Illyria sniffed. "It only works on the weak minded," she declared.

Damon for some reason decided to test her boast. He stepped up close to her. "Kiss me," he ordered, compelling her.

She frowned. Then she swung back her hand and punched him in the face. His body went air born, and the security guard ducked as he hit the wall.

Angel quickly shouted, "Stunt doubles showing off! Nothing to worry about!"

Elena couldn't help but rush to check on him while everyone else stared in amazement at Illyria. Klaus glowered at her. He didn't like evidence of her strength.

Caroline laughed in delight. "I have so wanted to do that before!" she exclaimed in admiration.

"He dared suggest I mate with him," Illyria said haughtily.

"I don't think he wanted to mate with you," Rick told her.

"Kissing doesn't always lead to sex," Angel told her.

"Kissing can be a lot of fun!" Caroline said with a grin.

"Really?" Illyria asked with interest. She was thoughtful before adding, "Fred did enjoy it."

Damon approached rubbing his jaw. "I wasn't serious!" he said with a glare. "I was just seeing if you could be compelled."

"I told you that it only worked on weak minded humans. I am neither," she said arrogantly.

"Well, if you want to practice kissing, I love to live dangerously!" Kol offered as they walked through the entrance. He winked at her.

Illyria eyed him carefully as if considering him. Then she shook her head and followed everyone inside.

Elena and Caroline looked around wide-eyed. They immediately looked down at their clothes. "Are we dressed right?" Caroline asked Angel anxiously.

Angel threw Damon a panicked look. Too many times did he get in trouble with Cordy for not noticing her new hair or clothes. Nothing was guaranteed to make him feel helpless like being asked about a woman's appearance. "Well, uh, I think you're fine," he said awkwardly.

Damon stepped between the girls, throwing his arms around both of them. "You both look hot as hell!" he assured them.

Illyria eyed his arms suspiciously. She looked closely at the two girls. Not detecting any anxiety by Damon's close proximity, she relaxed. A few people gave her a curious glance. However, this was Hollywood. They were used to weird dressing folks, so most barely gave her a second thought. Los Angeles was a curious place. She walked around the people dancing. It must be a mating ritual of some kind she decided as she detected various states of arousal, especially from the males. She made it back around to find the young blonde vampire dancing with the human girl Damon was enamored with.

She walked up to Damon, who was off to the side with his human friend watching the girls. "If you want her, why do you not simply take her?" she asked Damon.

Rick looked startled at her words and eyed her warily. Damon just grinned. "Oh, I wish it was that easy," he said. "She has spent the last year being in love with my brother. My brother made a bargain with Klaus to save my life and left with him. So I feel responsible for them not being together. It kind of blows always being second choice."

"Wesley always preferred Fred to me, but he drew comfort from my image," Illyria shared. "Does her resemblance to the vampire give you comfort?"

Damon looked uncomfortable at her too probing question. "Maybe at first. Back when I thought Katherine was alive and trapped. Then I found out she'd been okay the past 164 years, but she simply didn't love me. My love for her died a very sudden and quick death. She played me for a love-sick fool. You don't forget that so quickly," Damon confessed.

Illyria suddenly stepped forward, moving through the prongs of bodies until she reached Caroline and Elena. She reached out and grabbed the hand of a man who had been about to touch Elena. The guy cried out in pain as she brought him to his knees, crushing his hand. "You dare to touch a woman without an invitation?" she asked the man.

"Lady, it's just a dance! Are you insane?" the man cried out.

Elena and Caroline turned toward her. "Hey, we're fine! Let him go!" Elena told her quickly. How is it that she managed to gain another protector in such a short time?

Kol appeared and held out his hand to Caroline. "Looks like it's not safe for two women to dance with each other in this place," he said. Caroline smiled.

Illyria relaxed at the impish vampire took Caroline into a dance, and Damon stepped up to dance with Elena. She made her way back to Angel, Oz, and Rick, who had watched the scene unfold with various degrees of amusement and alarm.

Oz eyed her with interest. "Xander would totally be in love with her," Oz said to Angel.

Angel grinned, thinking of Buffy's best guy friend who had often made him so jealous. "How is Xander doing these days?" Angel asked.

"He lost an eye battling the First, but he's good," Oz said. "He's living in England, working with all the slayers."

"He always had more courage than sense," Angel said,shaking his head. He hoped Buffy didn't experience the losses he had. However, he knew it was inevitable. Humans were frail and too mortal.

******_Back in England******_

For the first time, Elijah went looking for Alexander Harris. He found Giles in the library, his usual place.

"Have you seen Alexander?" Elijah asked him.

"No. Did everything go okay?" Giles asked. Elijah and Kennedy had led a group of the slayers deep into Scotland to fight a group of Adramelech demons that were killing nearby villagers.

"Yes. No one was hurt. However, Alexander decided he had to fight today, for some reason. He almost lost his head," Elijah said in disapproval.

Giles took off his glasses with a sigh and began to clean them. Elijah gave a slight smile at the sight. The Watcher seemed to do this any time he need to compose his thoughts or was upset. It was one of the many little things that endeared him to Elijah. "Yeah, well, Xander is often foolish and rash," Giles admitted. "From the very first day he discovered there were vampires and demons, he jumped in feet first. I'm not sure he possesses the fear gene. Buffy has never managed to curtail his desire to be in the middle of things. She'd hoped after he lost his eye that he'd be content with overseeing things. However, since _someone_ put the idea into his head that he could get his eye back, he's back to his reckless ways."

Elijah frowned at Giles. "How is it that it never occurred to any of you that Ms. Rosenburg could do such a thing? She rose Buffy from the dead. Andrew even told me that when Buffy was shot she removed the bullet and healed her. The magic is not beyond her," Elijah stated.

"Yes, well, that was when she was doing dark magic. Raising Buffy was the beginning of her decent into that dark place you saw firsthand with your brother," Giles said pointedly. "Willow's nature is the sweetest and most gentle. However, power corrupts. She rushed ahead, ignoring my warnings. Now I'm glad to say, she is much more cautious."

"What else could be going on with Alexander?" Elijah asked. "He was not gleeful or cheerful in battle today like normal. Instead, he was like a man wrestling with something. I've never seen him like that."

"Xander is mostly a simple guy, but he's not shallow. He has hidden depths," Giles said. "But if I were to guess, I'd say he remembered that yesterday was Anya's birthday."

"Anya? The ex-demon he almost married?" Elijah asked. These mortals did nothing but gossip on non-fighting days. The Andrew fellow was the worse. It was most tiresome.

"Yes. She's been dead over a year. He basically left her at the alter a year before that, but the battle with the First drew them back together in some ways. She died saving Andrew," Giles said.

"That was a waste," Elijah said with a sniff.

Giles bit back a smile. "Yes, he can be a bit much," Giles said. The ancient vampire had absolute no tolerance for Andrew, who seemed oblivious to Elijah's too polite disdain. "But he is highly intelligent. Without Willow here, he's a good person to have when it comes to unearthing things. Everyone serves a purpose."

"Where would he be hiding at?" Elijah asked.

"If I had to guess, he's on the roof. It's the only place around here you're guaranteed privacy. Very few of the girls venture up there," Giles said.

Elijah wasn't exactly sure where the roof access was, so he simple went outside and found a spot that was the lowest point. Then he took a running leap and jumped.

Xander looked startled when Elijah appeared suddenly in front of him. "God, you scared me to death! What are you doing?"

"Looking for you," Elijah said simply.

"Well, you found me. What's up?" Xander asked. He sat back down in his chair. He and Robin had dragged up some chairs when they first moved here. Robin, too, enjoyed the view and the quietness of the rooftop.

"You tell me," Elijah said. He sat down in the other chair. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," Xander said with a shrug. He flashed Elijah his normal smile. For some reason, though, Elijah wasn't convinced. "I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Why are you up here all alone?" Elijah asked, probing.

Xander shrugged. "It's good to have a place to think. The girls never stop talking," he said.

"Neither do you," Elijah said dryly.

Xander just grinned, the twinkle back in his one good eye. "Sure, I do. Just not often," Xander said without contrition.

"I didn't like you putting yourself at risk today," Elijah told him.

"See, I told you I'd grow on you!" Xander said happily. "Relax. It wasn't my first battle."

"Maybe not. But there's no reason at all for you to fight. There's more than enough slayers. Slayers with fast healing abilities, supernatural power and reflexes," Elijah said pointedly.

Xander lost his smile. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to risk the useless human. He may lose another body part. Then what good would he be?" Xander said bitterly.

Elijah was surprised by the man's uncharacteristic response. He'd never seen this side of Xander. "Your value isn't in your fighting skills. Surely, you know that," Elijah said reasonably.

"That I most definitely know! I'm just good at letting people I love die," he said with self-loathing. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten Anya's birthday. He woke up this morning and the date flashed in his mind. He was already forgetting her. The thought filled him with anger. Getting dressed and looking in the mirror at his hated one-eyed expression made him feel even worse.

"Rupert told me that yesterday would've been Anya's birthday. Reminders of those we lost are never easy," Elijah said with sympathy.

"Yeah, well, I didn't even remember," Xander said in disgust. "Not until this morning. She's not been dead very long, and I've already forgotten her birthday! We were together for three years. Not much time in your immortal life, but it was to me. She was the first woman that really loved me. Buffy never saw me. I never saw Willow. Cordy cared about me, but I ruined that. But Anya wasn't like anyone on earth. She was a thousand years old, but she was terrified of bunnies. She said every thing she thought of without filter. She made me laugh, and she made me crazy. Anya never cared about fighting battles or apocalypses. She only cared about me. I made her care. I got her killed."

Elijah was silent for several minutes as Xander lapsed into a brooding silence. Finally, he said, "I'm sure she would tell you that you were the first thing she'd ever loved enough to fight for or along side."

"And how did I repay that? I left her at the alter," Xander said harshly. "I'm still not even sure why. I knew my fears were irrational. I knew that I'd never love any woman the way I loved her, but I still did it. I broke her heart. Now she's dead, and I can never make it up to her."

Elijah understood recriminations. He'd had more than his share over his long life. However, he knew, too, that they were pointless in the end. "No, you can't," he said simply. "But you can learn from your mistakes. That's all anyone can do. Mortal or immortal. Supernatural or not. We're all fallible. We all make mistakes. It's how we learn from them and grow that's important. I've made so many in my life that I'd be immobilized if I spent too much time dwelling on them. All you can do is forgive yourself and move on."

Xander looked at him for a long time. Then he nodded. "Thanks for that," he said.

Elijah got to his feet. He stepped forward and put his hand on Xander's shoulders. "It's good to feel things deeply. But if you ever take such foolish risks again, I'll personally break one of your legs. Then you won't be able to rush so foolishly into battle," Elijah said.

Xander grinned up at him. "You'd miss me, wouldn't you?" he asked. "I am the heart, after all! What can you do without the heart?"

Elijah smiled in amusement at him. He was beginning to understand what Buffy meant. "Nothing," he said simply. He went to the edge of the rooftop.

"Wait!" Xander called out. "You totally got to let me jump off with you!"

Elijah frowned. "Don't be ridiculous," he said.

Xander got up. "Hey, you want to make me feel better? Forget my sorrow? Then let me jump off the roof," he said with a grin. "A piggy back ride will be just fine."

Elijah looked dismayed at the suggestion. "A piggy back ride?" he repeated.

"Well, I'm not letting you carry me in your arms!" Xander said. "Come one! It'll be fun!"

"For you maybe," Elijah said, disgruntled.

"Friends sacrifice for friends," Xander replied.

"If you tell Andrew or he finds out, you will regret it," Elijah warned.

Xander gave an excited fist pump. "It'll be our little secret," he said happily.

Elijah turned his back in resignation. When Xander insisted on taking a running leap onto his back, Elijah said, "The things I do."

Naturally, Xander's gleeful shout of exhilaration caused Andrew to peek his head out the window. His eyes widened as he saw Xander jump off of Elijah's back. He looked up at the roof in realization. "Hey, I wanna a turn!" he shouted down at them.

Elijah glared at Xander. "Are you happy now?" he asked him.

Xander burst out laughing. Choking on laughter, he spit out, "So much! You don't even know!" He couldn't wait to tell Willow. The look on Elijah's face was priceless.

Elijah gave him disgusted look and then blurred away. He would impale himself before letting Andrew get so close to him!

*******_The Next Day*******_

Caroline woke up at noon after her late night dancing with Kol and Klaus. The entire night had turned out to be a blast. Once Klaus got over his pout over not being the big bad Alpha in the room, they'd had a good time. She kept him away from Damon. Kol and her danced wildly while she and Klaus had slowed dance a few times. It was getting easier to be with him. However, being in his arms was starting to feel too good. Caroline wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She went over to the hotel fridge to get some blood. Frowning, she realized she was already out. How did that happen? Since Kol and Klause had managed to get a room down the hall from her and Elena, she went to bum some blood off of them.

A bleary eyed Kol opened the door. "Why are you up so early?" he asked in disgust.

"Early? It's noon!" Caroline informed him, stepping into their suite. She looked around. "Where's your brother? I'm out of blood." Not bothering to ask, she went to their fridge and opened it. Smiling, she grabbed a bag.

"I don't know where Klaus is. Check the connecting room. He may be with Oz. Or he went in search of Katherine," Kol speculated. "Don't mention that to Oz. He doesn't approve. For some reason, Oz's disapproval really bothers my brother."

"Really?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"Oz isn't like other Americans his age. He's an unusual fellow," Kol said. "Don't be jealous, but I think my brother is a bit in love with him."

Caroline laughed. "Someone else's opinion actually matters to Klaus? The guy must be extraordinary!" she remarked. She knocked on the connecting door. After a minute, it opened. A shirtless Oz opened it. Caroline was surprised to find the smaller man so well defined and hairy. His rusty colored hair matted across his chest. He seemed oblivious to her perusal.

"What's up?" Oz asked.

"Is Klaus with you? We can't find him," Caroline said.

"Did you call his phone?" Oz asked.

She shook her head and got out his phone. Sending him a text, she said, "Do you think he went looking for Katherine?" She didn't care if bringing up Katherine upset Klaus. It was good that Oz kept him in check.

Oz sighed and frowned. "I wouldn't be surprised," he said with regret.

"Katherine left with that bleached blonde vamp," Kol reminded them.

"Spike," Oz said. "She may be with him at Angel's. I'll get dressed. We'll go find out."

"I'll go wake Elena. Give us a half hour," Caroline said, before turning back.

Oz nodded and shut the door.

"My brother won't appreciate any interference from us," Kol said to her.

"Well, he's going to get it," Caroline said firmly. "If he goes over to Angel's to get Katherine and she's there, there's going to be trouble. Your brother may be immortal and nearly indestructible, but Angel, Spike, and Illyria won't be impressed. Those guys aren't like us. They don't fight just to survive. It's like their hobby. They don't know how to lose. Not really. Klaus will be severely outmatched."

"I'd never underestimate my brother," Kol said loyally.

"I'm not," Caroline replied. "But I'm not going to overestimate him either." She turned to go back to her room. Suddenly, she just knew her Original hybrid was about to start some trouble.

It never occurred to her to wonder when she started thinking of him as _hers._

_******Angel Investigations*******_

Klaus looked up at the simple three story flat that housed Angel Investigations. The address was actually listed in the phone book. Not a way to hide from your enemies. Then again, Klaus supposed, if you were a business, you probably didn't want to hide. He stood outside the building contemplating his choices. He knew from talking to Caroline that Angel both lived and worked out of this building. His partners both lived here. He just wasn't sure which story the blonde vampire would be at. Klaus knew that the chances were great that Katherine was with the blonde. She was always good at drawing in the suckers with her helpless damsel in distress routine. He'd never met a more capable woman in all his years except for his sister. Katerina Petrova knew exactly how to work any male to her advantage. Of course, Klaus how long since become immune to her charm.

Either Angel would be on the top floor or the Illyria creature. Somehow he figured the former demon ruler was probably on the top floor. Would Angel want to be right under the people he worked for? The basement would afford more privacy. Then it occurred to Klaus that since it was daytime, they all may be on the first floor working. He decided to just go in.

No one was sitting at the desk to greet him.

"Hello? Anybody here?" he asked.

Angel appeared. His eyes narrowed when he saw Klaus. "What do you want?" Angel asked him warily.

"You have something of mine," Klaus said.

Angel gave him a slight smile. "Doubtful," he said.

"Katherine. Is she here?" Klaus asked.

"I haven't seen her here," Angel said.

"Where's the other guy? The blonde?"

"Spike?" Angel asked. "He's not working today. It's Saturday. Unless I get a vision, his time's his own."

"Well, then, I guess you won't mind if I go knock on his door," Klaus said.

"I mind," a voice said.

Klaus looked. The Illyria creature appeared and gave him a haughty look.

"Tell your pet, I want Katherine. Either he can give her to me or I will take her," Klaus warned.

Angel winced. The guy had to frame it like that. There was no way now that Illyria would allow the man to leave without a lot of violence. He walked over to the desk and grabbed the lamp. Might as well save what he could.

******_To Be Continued*******_

_I hope you enjoyed this thoroughly entertaining chapter! :) The next chapter WILL have a real Klaus/Illyria showdown. Sorry to tease you with this chapter. But the club wouldn't allow any real fighting, and the chapter was long enough! We will also go back to Mystic Falls in the next chapter (I hope). Your reviews are adored and appreciated! Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: By Force

******_Mystic Falls*******_

Bonnie had finally convinced her dad that two days visiting family was enough. He had let her come back home. For some reason, he thought keeping her connected with his family would somehow make up for the abandonment of her mother. Since her Grams had died, he'd been even more insistent. She stopped at the Grille to see Jeremy.

"Bonnie? You're back!" Jeremy said, smiling to see her. He gave her a hug.

"I didn't want to spend the entire break with my family," Bonnie said. She sat down at the table he had been cleaning. "I thought we could spend some time together."

"That's great! I'm off at five. We can spend the evening together," Jeremy said. "I got the house to myself. You can come over."

"Really? I thought you may be staying with Buffy," Bonnie said.

"I convinced her that I would be fine by myself," Jeremy said. "It's funny how we went from being orphans to having two adults not related by blood constantly checking on us. Alaric isn't so bad because he doesn't really tell us what to do. He's cool. But Buffy? She's all about rules and curfews. She's a bit intense."

"Yeah, Willow told me that when her and Dawn's mom died, Buffy didn't do so well with Dawn. She pushed too much off on Giles. Dawn got a bit out of hand. Then she'd over do it with the rules and be majorly controlling," Bonnie shared.

"How's that going with Willow? Are you sure she's safe to have as a teacher? I mean she drained you when she went all dark and evil," Jeremy said with a frown.

"Well, she's not perfect," Bonnie agreed. "Magic can be addictive. It's a rush. You know having access to all that power. I kind of like her better knowing that she's not so perfect all the time 'cause she's pretty amazing."

"You really like her, huh?" Jeremy said.

"It's great having someone that knows so much," Bonnie said. "The things she can do, Jeremy, blow my mind. She's not exactly like me. I'm a hereditary witch. It's in my family line. I'm connected with nature. Willow, though, can pretty much do anything her will wants to do. She ignores the spirits for the most part. She's not interested in doing what they want."

"Is that a good thing?" Jeremy asked.

"It is when the spirits agenda doesn't exactly aline with ours," Bonnie said. "Nature always demands a balance. Good and evil. Night and dark. Life and death. The spirits don't exactly appreciate it when we go messing with the rules."

"Willow did that when she brought Buffy back to life, didn't she?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, she did. She also made Ana and Vicki appear visible. That breaks another rule of nature. The dead aren't supposed to be visible. The other side that holds the supernatural creatures is not supposed to interact with us," Bonnie explained. "She does such things without hesitation."

Jeremy's mind instantly went to his two ex-girlfriends. He'd been working hard not thinking about them. His concern that Willow would actually hurt them and his lack of desire to hurt Bonnie had kept him from thinking about them. Jeremy shouldn't have been surprised that Ana appeared at his side.

"Jeremy! I've been trying to reach you for days!" she shouted. "You've got to listen to me! Something's coming. Someone from this side has a lot of power. An ancient witch. She doesn't like what the Slayer is doing. She wants the Original vampires dead. She wants all the vampires dead. Tell your friends to be careful. Tell the witch to be careful."

"Jeremy?" Bonnie asked. "What's wrong?"

Jeremy turned back to Bonnie, debating what to say. Finally, he admitted, "It's Ana. She's here. She's warning me that there's a powerful witch on the other side that's pissed at Buffy for not killing Klaus. She wants all the vampires dead."

Bonnie looked concerned. "What can she do from that side? She's dead," Bonnie said.

Jeremy looked back at Ana expectantly. "I don't know. I just know that she's very powerful and determined. Your friends should be on guard," Ana replied.

"Ana's scared. She says that we should be on guard. The witch is very powerful," Jeremy relayed.

"We should go find Buffy," Bonnie said.

"I can't leave yet. My shifts not over," Jeremy reminded her.

"Well, I'll let Buffy know. I'm sure she'll come by and talk to you," Bonnie said. She said goodbye and went to the Sheriff's office.

She tracked down Buffy and told her what they had been told by Ana.

"We should go tell Willow," Buffy said. "She'll want to hear it from Jeremy."

"He's not off until later," Bonnie said.

"I'll call Willow and tell her we need to meet up with her after Jeremy gets off," Buffy said.

She pulled out her phone and called Willow.

Willow was presently getting a massage from the two masseuses Rebecca had ordered to do a home visit. She'd never had a full body message and realized what she'd been missing. When her phone rang, Rebekah said, "Ignore it. We're on vacation. No phones."

But when Willow saw it was Buffy, she couldn't quell the instinct that compelled her to reach for the phone.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Her devotion to the slayer was starting to chafe a bit.

"What's up, Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun time with your girl, but something's came up I thought you'd like to know about. Not a crisis, but can you come to the Grille this evening? Or the house? Jeremy has a new message from the Other Side," Buffy explained.

"Why don't I just meet you at home? Maybe we'll stay at the house tonight," Willow said.

"Great! See you then. I'll make dinner," Buffy said.

"You're going to cook?" Willow asked doubtfully.

"No, of course not! Dawn will," Buffy said.

Willow said goodbye and hung up. She looked over at Rebekah. "Did you get all that?" Willow asked.

"Ghostly visits? Never a dull moment in this town," Rebekah said dryly.

"I'm glad we don't have to end our pampering time just yet," Willow said with a happy sigh.

"The manicurist is going to be here in a half hour," Rebekah said with a smile.

"Buffy and Dawn are going to be so jealous," Willow said.

"So you want to go home tonight?" Rebekah asked.

"Do you mind staying at my place?" Willow asked.

Rebekah gave her an uncertain look. "You want me to?" she questioned.

"Of course!" Willow said. She looked at the two men who were giving them messages and decided to refrain from saying more until they were alone.

*******_Later that Evening********_

Buffy smiled at Willow's obvious happiness with the blonde vampire. She wasn't sure getting involved with an Original vampire was the best idea. However, she would be the last one to judge Willow for her dating choices. The fact that Willow was now so powerful with the magics made Buffy not worry so much about her safety. Rebekah didn't seem much like either of her brothers so far. It was obvious by the way they were sitting next to each other on the couch that they were now lovers. Rebekah seemed to glow in a way Buffy had never noticed before.

"You two seem happy," Buffy observed.

"We've been having a great time," Willow said, smiling at Rebekah. "Today she pampered me with a spa day. We've totally got to start making time for that, Buff! It was heavenly."

Buffy groaned. "Don't even tease me like that! A spa day? I used to have those often back when I lived in Los Angeles and had nothing more to worry about than who I was taking to the next dance," Buffy said with a sigh. "Life was so much simpler then."

The doorbell rang. Buffy welcomed in Jeremy and Bonnie.

Jeremy told Willow exactly what Ana told him.

"I need to talk to her myself. Can you call her to you or think really hard about her so she comes to you?" Willow asked him.

"I'll try," he said. He began to think about her. After a few minutes, she appeared.

"Jeremy! Hey!" she said, happy to see him. "I guess your friends want to ask me some questions?"

"Yes, Willow does," Jeremy said.

"She's here?" Willow asked. After Jeremy nodded, she commanded loudly, "In promptu ponere!"

Ana appeared visible to all of them.

"Is this witch in contact with you?" Willow asked Ana.

"No. I don't know this witch. I know some witches that were friends with my mother," Ana said. "They are the ones who told me."

"How is a witch that is dead a threat to any of us?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure. I just know that sometimes the spirits can influence things happening on your side," Ana said.

"Who's this witch?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. I just know that she's ancient and very powerful," Ana said. "She wants the originals killed and their entire line."

Rebekah looked concerned. "We didn't ask to be vampires. Why are we being punished?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, I bet you've killed a lot of people in your thousand years," Buffy pointed out.

Willow glared at her.

"What? I'm just saying! She's a vampire. She may have a soul, but control isn't always their forte!" Buffy said defensively.

Rebekah looked uncomfortable a moment. Then she said, "Well, yes. I've killed. But so have you. You're a slayer. That's what you do. You kill. You decide who gets to live. I spent the past ninety years in a coffin. I've not done much slaughtering in awhile. Nor have I done much since I learned to control my blood lust."

"I'm sure access to blood bags makes things easier," Willow said.

"I don't kill humans," Buffy said coldly. She hated when people tried to make out like she was just a killer. Buffy looked back at Ana. "If you find out anything more, will you tell Jeremy?" Buffy asked.

"If I can contact him," she said. "He has to be wanting to talk to me."

"We'll have him check in from time to time," Buffy said.

Bonnie didn't look happy about that, but what could she really say? No, don't talk to your dead-ex-vampire girlfriend? Jeremy could sense she wasn't happy and reached out and took her hand.

"Thanks," Willow told her. "Oh, and you may want to tell any witches you encounter that it's not a good idea to piss me off. I'll figure out how to get over to the other side and make them regret it. They should spread the word. I don't care what veil is keeping me out. I _will_ find a way to get over there! I'll find a way to force them to stop threatening my friends. They won't like the results."

Ana could tell by the look in her eye that she meant it. She nodded and then disappeared.

Buffy grinned at Willow. "Look at you, Will! All badass with the threats! Xander would be impressed," Buffy said.

Willow looked sheepish. Then she grinned and said, "Speaking of Xander, you won't believe what he told me earlier today when we Skyped!"

Rebekah started laughing, and Buffy gave Willow a curious look. "What?"

"Xander somehow convinced Elijah to give him a piggy back ride as he jumped off the roof of the castle!" Willow shared with a wide grin.

Bonnie and Jeremy both looked dumbfounded. "No way!" Buffy exclaimed in disbelief. "How did he manage that?"

"I can't believe there's no picture of it! Kol's going to die when I tell him! I'm saving it for a face to face meeting," Rebekah said with a grin. "I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

"Xander said he was feeling down because he'd forgotten Anya's birthday. Elijah was trying to cheer him up," Willow said.

"Ah, how sweet!" Buffy gushed. She looked at Rebekah. "Your brother is a remarkable man."

"He's full of hidden depths," Rebekah agreed. "He's always been more serious than Kol or Klaus, but he was never morose like Finn. He was more fun loving when he was human. Constantly cleaning up after Nicklaus, though, made him a lot less fun."

"Finding a reason to live can make things much more enjoyable and worthwhile," Buffy said knowingly.

"Finding someone to share your life with can, too," Willow said, giving Rebekah a meaningful look.

"So what are you saying? Xander and Elijah are a couple?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

Willow laughed. "Xander's not quite that free! But he has me and Buffy to share his life with. Elijah has a purpose now. And maybe finding a real friendship with Xander and Giles will make things even more meaningful for him," Willow said.

"I just can't imagine Elijah giving anyone a piggy back ride," Bonnie said in bemusement.

"He did when our baby brother Henrik was very young," Rebekah said, a far away look in her eyes.

Hearing about Elijah's soft heart reassured Buffy about her decision to give him a greater role with her slayers. She had a feeling that it would be one of the best decisions she ever made.

*******_Back in Los Angeles*******_

"Tell your pet, I want Katherine. Either he can give her to me or I will take her," Klaus warned. "By force if necessary."

Illyria stepped closer into the room. "You can try," she said, giving him a menacing look.

"You destroy this office, you're going to fix it!" Angel told both of them.

"He can leave," Illyria told Klaus pointedly.

"I am not leaving without Katherine," Klaus said firmly.

"Fine," Illyria said. She pulled back and hit Klaus hard across the jaw. When he didn't go flying across the room like she expected, she stopped and frowned. This was a first.

Klaus rubbed his stinging jaw. "That hurt," he said.

"It was supposed to," she replied. She hit him again. This time he moved quickly and dodged the blow. He was behind her before she could turn. Instead of engaging her in battle like she expected, he simply headed to the stairs.

Klaus didn't bother knocking on Spike's apartment door. Since he wasn't human, there was no barrier against him. He simply knocked the door down.

"What the hell?" a shirtless Spike demanded, coming out of his bedroom. When he saw it was Klaus, he glared. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"That was me knocking," Klaus said arrogantly. "I want Katherine."

"Well, she doesn't want you, so buzz off!" Spike said scornfully. "I'm not afraid of you."

"That's your first mistake," Klaus said. Deciding he didn't want to risk the slayer's ire by ripping out the heart of her ex, Klaus decided to deny the vampire the battle he craved and simply blurred up to him and snapped his neck.

Katherine had known instinctively that it was Klaus who had busted through Spike's door. She didn't bother to dress. She grabbed her clothes in one hand and went to the bedroom window. Barefoot and naked, she jumped two stories to the floor below. Wincing as she landed hard, she took off at a sprint. Centuries of running had taught her to never slow down, never regret, and never look back.

Upstairs, Angel and Illyria were a minute behind Klaus. He was searching Spike's bedroom when Angel and Illyria entered.

Angel looked down in dismay at Spike's still figure. He quickly knelt to see if he was okay.

Klaus reappeared. He was angry. "Where is she?" he spit out.

"You need to go before things turn ugly," Angel warned him.

"He hurt Spike. No one hurts Spike but me!" Illyria said angrily. She charged Klaus and hit him with all the force she could muster. He was knocked down. However, he got up quickly.

Klaus was tired of no one taking him seriously. The woman wanted to fight. He was going to give her a fight.

Angel jumped back as the two of them went at it in a furious exchange of blows. They both moved so fast that he could barely follow the moment. Buffy and Illyria had been a wonder to behold because they exchanged blows like a dance. This, however, was completely different. Illyria wanted to kill Klaus and was not holding back. The vampires incredible speed made them evenly matched.

Illyria was angry at the vampire's arrogance and wanted to punish him. She'd lost too much since she came to this realm. Being shoved into a human's body had already given her too many weaknesses to contend with. The human compassion that bled in from Fred's memories from time to time often made her hesitate. Now this brass vampire with holes in his cheeks thought to defeat her. He must be punished!

Angel wasn't sure if he should intervene or not. He heard voices and looked at the door. Caroline, Oz, and Kol were standing there. Caroline rushed in.

"Stop this!" she ordered to Angel. Spike began to stir.

"Is he okay?" Oz asked, looking down at Spike.

"I think his neck was snapped," Angel said grimly.

"He's lucky he's alive," Kol said callously. He watched his brother get knocked into the kitchen, hitting the refrigerator hard and winced.

Spike opened his eyes and sat up. "Bloody hell! The wanker is so going to die!" Spike exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Kol stepped up to Spike. "I don't think so, mate. Back off or you'll be forced to," Kol warned.

Spike didn't wait for more and took a swing at Kol, who instinctively dodged it.

Angel grabbed Spike and yanked him back. "Stop it! This is getting out of hand!" Angel fumed.

Illyria had Klaus on his back and was banging his head into the floor over and over.

"Stop it!" Caroline yelled at her. "You're hurting him!"

Illyria paused and glanced up at Caroline. The break in concentration was enough to create an opening for Klaus. He knocked her off of him and got back to his feet. Angel quickly moved and got between him and Illyria. He shoved Klaus back and turned to Illyria. "That's enough!" he barked. "You've destroyed Spike's apartment!"

Not that Spike had much furniture, but his table and two kitchen chairs were broken. His metal fridge even had a dent in it. The one lamp he had in the living room was broken.

"He hurt Spike. Spike must be avenged!" Illyria said angrily.

"Spike is fine!" Angel said sternly.

"Spike can bloody well avenge himself!" Spike added with a glare. "The pansy didn't play fair. Just used his super speed to break a guy's neck. Not fair at all!"

"I'm not lowering myself to exchange blows with you," Klaus said dismissively.

Angel turned to Klaus, stepping up to him and towering over him, a look of menace and cold brutally in his eyes. Angelius was loosened from the tight reign Angel kept on him. "You don't want to make an enemy of me and mine," Angel warned coldly, in a quiet, deadly voice. "You don't know me. I don't want to know you. But know this. I live for one reason: To kill anyone or anything that hurts the innocent or hurts my friends. If Katherine is Spike's friend, she gets my protection. Understand this. Decide if she's worth making an enemy out of me. Because, boy, let me tell you, I've been to hell and back. Literally. I have fought battles and foes much stronger than you and one thing remains. I am here. They are dead. Chose now how badly you value your life. I'm not Willow. I'm not Buffy. I will not be swayed by sentiment. I will bargain with a demon and have you kept alive in a hell dimension the likes of which you cannot fathom. Try me." The two vampires stared wordlessly at one another.

Klaus found himself in an unattainable position once again. And although it rankled him to his core, he gave Angel a slight nod. "I have enough enemies," he said simply.

Angel, not one to seek a fight, nodded and stepped back. He glared at Illyria. "Step back!" he ordered harshly. Illyria glowered at him. Although it always annoyed her when he pulled rank on her, she submitted. In her kingdom there had been an order. One submitted to the strongest, the most formidable, the leader. In this realm, she had found Angel to be the strongest. He had fought the Wolf, Ram, and Hart and survived. He had stopped them at every turn. He did not have the superior intellect of Wesley or Fred nor the fighting skills she had. Yet somehow his cunning, his ferocity, and tenacity made him victor again and again. Illyria respected strength more than anything. Angel had proved himself to be the strongest, a worthy leader.

She looked at the pretty vampire with the holes in his cheeks with curiosity. Since he was not going to be a threat to her, she could take the time and examine him. Her gifts allowed her to see things others could not. She could sense the contradictions that dwelt within him. The beast, the vampire, the gentle artist. He was rash. He was often without control or restraint and yet... she stepped closer and saw him glance at the young vampire Caroline, a small smile on his face. His face was transparent for just a moment, but a moment was all she needed. He was capable of great emotion. That knowledge intrigued her. He was a puzzle. A challenge.

Illryia smiled. She loved a challenge.

Fascinated, she stepped closer.

Caroline misunderstood her intentions and quickly ran to Klaus's side. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern. She wiped at the blood on his face. The wound was already closing up.

"I'm fine, love," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I think you all need to leave my apartment. It's too small for all of you," Spike said sourly.

Kol turned to leave. Caroline and Klaus followed. Illyria watched them depart, a look on her face that Angel had never seen before.

"Illyria, are you okay?" Angel asked.

"The hybrid is unique. He is strong, not easily defeated," Illyria said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he's been around for like a thousand years," Angel remarked.

"If you kill him, it'll kill me," Oz spoke up and shared.

"No one's killing anyone," Angel said reasonably. He glanced meaningfully at Illyria. "Right?"

Illyria stepped to the door. She glanced back at them. "I won't kill him," she said.

"I appreciate it," Oz said dryly.

"I want him," Illyria said.

Spike and Angel looked at her in surprise. "What?" Spike asked.

"The hybrid. I want him. He's a worthy mate," Illyria announced. Then she turned and walked out the door.

The three men exchanged glances. Angel mentally groaned while Spike began to laugh.

******_Chapter End******_

_I hope this wasn't too predictable. Did you see it coming? I hope you enjoyed it!_


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you that didn't quite pick up on it, I don't plan a serious Illyria/Klaus pairing. I can see Mr. Ego being completely nonplussed to find himself the sudden object of Illyria's affection. Lots of potential fun in that! **

**This chapter takes us to a new place. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 8: Life Is Good

******_Bedford, OH (suburb of Cleveland)******_

Stefan watched Faith as she trained with the two slayers Bimpe and Keeva. Bimpe was an attractive dark skinned twenty-something from Nigeria while Keeva was a vibrant Irish redhead several years younger. Her curly hair and freckles made Stefan think of Annie Hall. Both girls liked to laugh a lot. In fact, their joviality was a bit disconcerting at times. Faith was irreverent and not as intense as Buffy. However, these two slayers made Faith appear uptight at times. Their lack of seriousness was starting to piss Faith off. She was not holding back in the training session determined to make the girls lose some of their joviality.

Stefan had arrived in Bedford less than a day behind Faith.

_Flashback_

_Stefan had gotten the address from Buffy for where Faith was supposed to meet up with the slayers. A small house on the edge of town was lit up with lights when Stefan arrived as the sun was setting the day he left Mystic Falls._

_He rang the bell. Faith actually seemed surprised to see him._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously._

"_Why are you surprised that I'd come? We're far from over," he said firmly. "Invite me in."  
_

"_Who's at the door?" a voice called out._

"_A friend," Faith called over her shoulder._

"_Well, invite him in already!" an impatient voice called out._

_Faith blanched as Stefan smiled in satisfaction and slipped in the doorway, brushing past her. He eyed the two new slayers curiously. The younger redhead held out her hand in a friendly manner. However, when Stefan took her hand, she quickly pulled away._

"_He's a vampire!" the girl exclaimed in horror._

_Both the women jumped to a fighting stance. Faith moved quickly in front of them. "Relax! He's not the kind of vampire we slay. He has a soul. His line of vamps are different," Faith said. Then she explained. The two slayers still eyed him warily, but they relaxed somewhat._

"_So why are you here?" Bimpe asked, her voice thick with accent._

"_To be with Faith," Stefan said simply._

_The girls glanced curiously at her. Keeva finally asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"_

_Faith laughed. "Boyfriend? Are you serious? I don't have boyfriends!" she said with a haughty toss of her hair._

_Stefan didn't like her dismissal, so he said frankly, "I think lover would be more accurate, right sweetheart?"_

_Faith glared at him, the endearment pissing her off more than anything. He just laughed. She better get used to him. He wasn't going anywhere._

_End of Flashback._

Keeva had an incredible ability to sense the supernatural. She claimed it was due to her Irish ancestry. She called it being a bit fey. Now she looked like a child being reprimanded by a parent as Faith knocked her flat on her back. The girls finally gave up.

Faith smirked. "You two have a long way to go!" she told them. She glanced at the setting sun. "We need to patrol. You two take the park area. We'll head to the cemetery."

Faith glanced at Stefan without actually asking him to come along with her. When their eyes met, she tensed as if half expecting him to contradict her orders. Instead, he gave her a slight nod and followed her out the door. Relaxing slightly, she picked up her stake and shoved it in her back pocket. The sight of the wooden stakes still made Stefan want to chuckle. Although much stronger than mortals, slayers still couldn't simply rip the hearts out of the vampires like he could. It seemed strange that such a small weapon was so effective.

They walked in silence for several minutes. Faith was still trying to keep him at a distance. Stefan was determined to wait her out. His former best friend Lexie had taught him the true meaning of patience. She had never given up on him. Stefan had been through so much the past year. He was ready for this new chapter in his life. Faith was going to find out that he wasn't so easy to get rid of, especially when he knew she didn't really want him to go. He wanted to reach out and take her hand. However, she'd probably deck him. Her unpredictability was one of the things he liked the most about her. She was a live wire; one that had somehow managed to eclipse his blood lust. He smiled in an anticipation. He hoped they came across some vampires. For some reason, slaying made his slayer very horny. Stefan knew she'd be unable to resist him them. He looked over at her and grinned. Tonight he'd be back in her bed. He just knew it.

******_Back in Los Angeles******_

Damon, Alaric, and Elena were having breakfast at the hotel's very nice restaurant, so they missed out on all the excitement at Angel's. Elena hadn't been interested in Klaus-sitting, so Caroline had left the hotel with Oz and Kol.

"So what do you think of L.A.?" Damon asked, sipping a cup of his double espresso.

"It's exciting. The weather is awesome," Elena remarked. "Do you think we can go to the beach today?"

"Absolutely," Damon said. "I was thinking of taking you to Santa Monica Pier. They have a big Ferris Wheel right next to the water and a boardwalk. You can buy souvenirs. Then we can go swimming if you like."

"Sounds perfect!" Elena said excitedly.

"I didn't bring my swimming trunks," Alaric said dryly.

"I didn't either. We'll both have to buy some," Damon said. Then he smirked. "Of course, we could just swim in the nude."

Elena wrinkled her nose. "Sand is all those unmentionable places?"

"Like trunks protect you from the pounding of the ocean," Damon replied.

"There will be no nude sunbathing or swimming!" Alaric said firmly.

Damon grinned. "Bet your slayer wouldn't approve," he said.

"No, and neither would I!" Alaric said with a grimace.

"You're pretty pale," Elena observed. "We better get some really good sunscreen for you."

Damon held up his ring. "I don't burn," he reminded her.

"But does that really protect you from natural sun tanning?" Elena wondered.

Damon shrugged. "I don't know really. I've never spent much time at the beach," he admitted.

"When Caroline gets back, we'll get ready to go. We can spend the whole day there," Elena said.

"I'll call Spike. He's been wanting to go. We went to the beach once when he got his ring. That's when Buffy and Angel were going for a romantic stroll hand in hand, by the way," Damon said giving Alaric a pointed look. "We can end the night at the Hollywood sign."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alaric asked with a frown.

"Just that when Buffy was here, she seemed awfully tight with both her exes, Angel in particular," Damon said.

"She still cares about them," Alaric said, a touch defensively.

"Yeah, I know. I gave her the third degree on the way to the airport," Damon confessed. "I didn't want her jerking you around."

Elena gave him a fond smile. "He was watching out for you, Rick," Elena said.

"Buffy's relationship with her exes is none of your business," Alaric said sternly. "Besides, she's talked to me about both of them in great detail. Just as I shared with her about Isobel and Jenna. There's no secrets. I even know about Riley, the military guy she dated after Angel left. So it's not like she's never been with a human."

"She's lucky to have you," Elena said, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Speaking of Buffy, she wanted me to bring something up to you," Alaric told Elena.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, it really bothers her that Matt is all alone having to fend for himself. She can't believe the mayor never stepped in considering Matt and Tyler were best friends," Alaric said.

Elena frowned, thinking about it. "I guess she has a point. Jer and I had our Aunt Jenna. Matt doesn't have anyone now that Vicki is gone."

"Buffy was quick to point out that he has a lot of friends," Alaric said. "I think she'd adopt him if he wasn't dating Dawn. She's afraid they'd break up and things would get ugly. She suggested we or Liz take him in. She wanted me to ask how you'd feel about it. You and Matt dated. We both thought staying with you and Jeremy would make more sense. He and Jeremy have become good friends. It's been longer since you and he dated than he and Caroline."

"That's a great idea! I don't know why none of us thought of it," Elena said, feeling guilty. "He's just so capable and independent."

"He's also a teenager having to work full time and still finish school. It's too much," Alaric said. "Buffy was thinking he could rent out his house and cut back on his work hours. That way he can actually enjoy his last year of school before college."

"He could stay at the Boarding House," Damon offered, not sure how he felt about Matt being in such close proximity to Elena.

"Yes, however, he'd still be all alone," Alaric pointed out. "We want him to have some type of family."

"I already love him like a brother, so it's okay with me," Elena said.

"Yes, but he's not always loved you like a brother," Damon reminded her.

"We could turn your Dad's office downstairs into his bedroom. Then he could use the downstairs bathroom. It'll give him some privacy, and it will keep the two of you from having any awkward encounters in the night," Alaric suggested.

"Perfect!" Elena said. "We'll talk to him as soon as we get back. We can work on it Sunday!"

Alaric smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'll let Buffy know," he said.

Elena's phone rang. "Caroline? Hey, get back here. We're going to go to the beach and the Santa Monica Pier!" she said happily. "What?" She listened to Caroline in dismay. Then she started laughing. "I'm sorry, but I think it's funny...It's not like he can be killed. He's fine, right? I'm sure his ego's bruised. That's all. He'll get over it...Don't let him ruin our vacation. He can sulk by himself. You and I are going to go have some fun...Angel did? Really? Wow!...He needed someone to knock him down a peg or two and you know it!...Okay... Well, bring Kol then. See you in a few."

"What's going on?" Damon asked curious.

"Looks like Klaus showed up at Angel's demanding Katherine. He broke Spike's neck, Katherine slipped out the back. Then he and Illyria got in to it. She bitch slapped him around a bit," Elena said with a grin.

"Damn! I missed it!" Damon exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the Angel managed to get him to back down," Elena said.

"How he do that?" Alaric asked curiously.

"Threatened to get him thrown into a hell dimension," Elena said. She turned to Damon. "Could he do that?"

Damon looked thoughtful a moment. "Well, Spike told me Angel spent four years battling Wolfram & Hart, a law firm for evil basically. Illyria calls them by their demon names, the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart. They're ancient hell god's like she was. However, she says they weren't very powerful back in her realm. They have gotten much stronger here on earth. Anyway, Angel's constant defeat of them caused them to surrender their L.A. office to him. That's how Illyria came here. One of his employees who worked for Fred fell in love with her and thought she'd make the perfect host for Illyria, who he worshipped as a god."

"That's why she's so arrogant? She actually was worshipped?" Elena asked in surprise.

"Yep. Her realm is gone now, though," Damon said. "Anyway, from what Spike said, Wolfram & Hart were into lots of wicked things. Once Angel did go into a hell dimension and fight a demon guard who was guarding this sadistic bastard, who was being tormented in fire. I guess not all hells are fiery pits. Angel was trying to save his friend Gunn, so he basically made a deal with the devil to save his friend. So if he threatened Klaus that way, he probably could find a way to deliver if he was mad enough."

Alaric and Elena sat there a moment in contemplation. Then Elena said, "I'm not even sure what to do with that information. I thought my life was insane when I met Stefan. Now it's taken on a whole new level of weird. The things Buffy, Willow, and Dawn have dealt with and experienced is beyond anything I ever imagined."

"Did you know Buffy told me that when Willow and her friends did the spell to raise her from the dead, they never dug up her coffin first? When she came back to life, she was trapped in her coffin six feet in the ground. She had to dig her way out," Alaric shared, grim at the thought.

Even Damon blanched at that image. "Some friends!" Damon said with derision.

"I guess they weren't exactly thinking it'd work. Also, the spell was interrupted by this motorcycle gang of demons who literally drove through the cemetery, and they had to run for their lives," Alaric shared.

"That's horrible!" Elena said with a shudder.

"Now I get the look Buffy sometimes has in her eyes. She died and went to heaven. Then her friends snatched her out of there and left her to dig her way out of her own grave. I'd have started looking for some new friends," Damon said scornfully.

"I'm sure they felt awful," Elena said.

Caroline appeared and interrupted their musings. "Hey, Elena. I'm back. Let's go up to the room. Are you done?" she asked, looking at their breakfast plates.

"Yeah. We were just talking," Elena said. She got up. "Thanks for breakfast."

"We'll be ready to go in about an hour. Will that give you enough time?" Damon asked.

"I don't know if we need that much time," Elena said. "We'll meet you in Rick's room when we're ready."

Damon looked at Rick. "So I guess we should hit one of the stores in this hotel and get some beach attire," Damon suggested.

"How did I get here again?" Alaric asked in bemusement at the thought of shopping for swimming trunks with Damon.

Damon laughed and slapped him on the shoulder as he got up. "Willingly, my friend. Willingly," he told him.

******_Upstairs******_

Klaus glared at his brother. "I am not frolicking at the beach with those people!" Klaus said angrily.

"The only person that matters is Caroline," Kol reminded him. "She's going to be there, and she wants us to go. Don't you want to be the one to show her the Santa Monica Pier?"

Klaus frowned. He hated that his growing infatuation with Caroline kept forcing him to be around people he loathed. Why couldn't he just kill them all and be done with it? He still couldn't believe that he'd allowed Katherine to escape him yet again, Illyria to defeat him, and Angel to get the best of him all in one morning. The world had gone insane. He glared again at his brother. "I am in no mood to socialize with anyone. Not even Caroline."

"And why not?" a voice asked. He turned to see Caroline standing in the open door. Her hands on her hips.

"You were there. Surely, you know why," he said sullenly.

Caroline's eyes flashed with compassion. Then a determined light filled her eyes as she walked toward him. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him. "I'm sorry that happened. But let's look on the bright side," she said, giving him a sunny smile.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"Well, you've lived a thousand years thinking you knew all there was to know. Now you're learning about new peoples, hells, and demons," Caroline said brightly.

"Gee, how did I get so lucky?" he said sarcastically.

She giggled. "Well, I know it's never pleasant to get slapped around by a woman, but at least you can take comfort in knowing you're not alone," Caroline said. "She's thrown both Angel and Spike across a room on numerous occasions. She even knocked Buffy into the wall when they sparred."

"Really?" Klaus asked. He did find comfort in that image.

"Yep. Damon told Elena, who told me," Caroline said.

"Angel called me boy," Klaus said, his hears still burning with humiliation at the memory. "I have at least eight hundred years on him!"

"Well, his time as a vampire as been a bit different from yours," Caroline said. "He has a demon in him. He spent a century or so killing and torturing without remorse. Then his soul was slapped back in by some Gypsies, whose daughter he'd killed. The horror of what he did aged him. Then he fell in love with Buffy and found out that if he was happy, his soul gotten taken away. He went evil and killed Giles's girlfriend and tormented Buffy and hurt her friends. Then she killed him to close a hell dimension he'd opened. He spent months being tormented in a hell dimension before somehow being dropped back to earth. Then he had to leave Sunnydale and Buffy 'cause they could never be together. He also had some mystical son who got kidnapped from him as a baby and raised by his worse enemy in another dimension. When his son returned, he tried to kill him. He lost his friends Doyle, Cordy, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn fighting evil. So, yeah, it's safe to say that Angel's had it rough."

"Damn!" Kol said, impressed. "That guy's life sounds worse than poor Finn's!"

Klaus didn't like the grudging respect that her recitation had invoked in him. "My life hasn't been a bed of roses either," he said sullenly.

Caroline threw up her hands. "Fine! Be a child. Stay here and pout. Kol, Oz, and I are going to go have some fun. Come if you want," she announced. She walked over and grabbed Kol's hand. "Let's go." She gave Klaus a disapproving sniff and flounced out the door.

Klaus hated that she'd managed to make him feel guilty and immature once again. How did she do it? She was but a babe. He sighed and went to the mini-fridge and took out a drink.

******_The Santa Monica Pier******_

Elena and Caroline's eyes had trouble taking in all there was to see on the pier. After two hours, they both had spent all the money they'd brought with them. Damon had made a trip to the car and stored their purchases in the trunk.

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel," Damon said to Elena, grabbing her hand.

Caroline smiled eagerly. Oz and Alaric shared a seat while Kol rode with Caroline.

Rick looked curiously at the very self-contained man. He knew Oz had went to high school with Buffy and Willow and that his IQ was off the charts. The man had taken to his new hybrid status entirely too well. Buffy had told him that when he'd left Willow, she'd been devastated.

"So how's things going?" he asked Oz.

Oz was looking down at the pier fascinated by all his new eye sight could see. The details he could pick out at even this height was amazing. "Good," he said without looking at Rick. "It's strange being a vampire, but I'm not evil like most of the vampires I met in high school, so that's good."

Those were the most words the hybrid had ever said to Rick at once. "Yeah, you, Buffy, and Willow have had quite a life. Going to school on a hellmouth prepared you for all the worse life had to offer," Rick said.

"I guess you could say it like that," Oz said. "Buffy had to arm our senior class. Those who survived graduation had to fight for the right to live. Not exactly a Hallmark moment."

Rick still had trouble understanding the life Buffy had led before she'd even graduated from high school. She was younger than him in years, but so much older in experience in some ways. "How's things going with the Originals?" Rick asked, curious.

Oz shrugged. "They've been cool. Kol is like Xander. Fun and rarely serious. His lack of regard for human life, though, is a bit off putting sometimes. However, he controls himself for my sake," Oz shared.

"And you hadn't had any trouble with controlling your blood lust?" Rick asked. Buffy hadn't been surprised at how well Oz had handled his transition saying simply, "That's Oz."

Oz shook his head. "I spent some time with some Buddhist monks learning to control my wolf. I rarely changed even on a full moon. If I can resist the pull of the full moon, I can resist my desire to rip your throat out," Oz said. He looked at Rick when he said it. For the first time, Rick got a glimpse of the predator that he was now.

"You're an unusual fella," Rick observed.

Oz smiled slightly. "I like to think so," he said. "But Nicklaus is much more interesting. Did you know he paints? He's an artist with real talent, yet he's also a sadistic murderer. The contradiction shouldn't exist."

"Hitler was an artist, too," Rick pointed out.

Oz nodded. "True. But Hitler didn't really feel anything. Klaus does. Deeply. It's what drives him. He's completely controlled by his emotions, both good and bad," Oz shared.

Rick was surprised at the man's revelation. He looked down at Kol and Caroline below them. Caroline was laughing at Kol in amusement. "The Original family seems to always be surprising us," Rick said thoughtfully.

Oz looked down and spotted Klaus looking up at them. He smiled and waved. Oz wasn't surprised that Klaus had changed his mind and decided to join them. The man craved companionship and connections even as he did what he could to destroy some that he had. His growing fascination with Caroline, though, was proving stronger all the time. Oz liked the effect the young vampire had on Klaus. She encouraged his better traits. Oz suspected that if he allowed it, Caroline could change his life. Oz hoped for Klaus's sake he'd take the gamble.

Klaus looked up at his brother and Caroline on the Ferris wheel. Jealousy surged through him. It should be him up there with her. His desire to experience everything with her grew stronger all the time. When the wheel stopped turning and began to let people off, he smiled in anticipation. Oz stepped out, the vampire hunter with him.

"You came," Oz observed.

"The hotel was growing tedious," Klaus said casually. When Rick walked past him, Oz grinned knowingly at him. Klaus wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that his hybrid saw through him so easily after such a short time. It made him feel vulnerable—a feeling he hated. However, he couldn't seem to bring himself to distance himself from the young man.

Oz put his hand on Klaus's arm. "I'm glad you came," he said simply. Then he turned and waited next to Klaus for Kol and Caroline to descend.

Klaus suddenly got it. His hybrid seemed to understand him in ways no one ever had. He didn't approve of everything Klaus did. He challenged him and pushed him, yet Klaus felt that on some level he mattered to Oz. And that in itself was a rarity. Not having Oz's blind obedience had chaffed at first. The man was frustrating and equally maddening at times. Now, however, Klaus realized he valued the man's presence all the more. Oz stood next to Klaus because he wanted to. Not out of a sense of family obligation. He wasn't compelled. Not since his former protégée Marcel had Klaus ever felt a true sense of friendship. When Caroline's face lit up as she spotted him, he decided that even though his life now had some real challenges and new enemies he couldn't quite defeat, life was good.

Caroline's arms went around him in a warm embrace. Life was very good indeed.

******_Chapter End******_

_Not an action packed chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! FYI: Keeva is the name Allyson Hannigan (Willow) and Alexis (Wesley) named their new daughter. I thought it was cool and could see it being a slayer name! Bimpe is actually the name of one of my oldest friends. She is Nigerian but was raised in Oklahoma (she doesn't have an African accent). I am basing the slayer Bimpe loosely on her!_

_I don't see the new hellmouth being in the actual city of Cleveland, so I found a real smaller town outside of the city limits. It made more sense to me. People say they're from big cities when they're not actually. Like people who are from Naperville, IL will say they're from Chicago when it's actually a 45 minute drive from the city. So I figure when they said Cleveland, they meant Cleveland area._

_Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This chapter is rated "M" for Mature audiences. There's a really hot scene with Stefan and Faith in the middle of the story. Skip it if it bothers you. If not, enjoy! :) If you are under 18, PLEASE do NOT read it!**

Chapter 9: Belonging

_******Los Angeles, Santa Monica Pier******_

Spike and Illyria finally arrived at the beach after an ongoing argument that even had Angel being pulled into it. Spike had been more than a little surprised when Illyria voiced her desire to go to the Pier and beach with Damon and his friends. After her altercation with Klaus, Spike didn't think it was a good idea, especially after her sudden announcement about wanting Klaus. He still wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that. Illyria wasn't exactly normal or predictable. The girl spent time communing with plants, so Spike didn't know if her Klaus claim was a joke or not. Nor was he inclined to bring up the subject.

The fight began when she insisted she had to go looking like Fred and not like her normal self. Although he and Angel had seen her imitate Fred when Fred's parents came around, they hated any reminder of how her presence had killed and destroyed the friend they adored. Spike hadn't had a real friend in years. Angel was more like a brother than a friend. He looked up to him, and they fought constantly. However, Fred had been the very first to befriend Spike when he arrived after being unleashed from the pendant. It had been Fred who'd figured out how to save him and make him corporeal again. He owed her his life and had been unable to save hers. Buffy and her friends had tolerated Spike. Joyce Summers and Dawn had been the first two humans to ever be happy to see him. Fred had been the third. The sight of Illyria posing as her enraged the normally calm Spike.

"Change back!" Spike had shouted. His loud shout had brought Angel to investigate. Angel had been taken aback to see Illyria in a revealing two piece. However, he managed to control his reaction.

"Angel, tell her she can't come!" Spike had ordered.

"Angel does not own me," Illyria had said with a haughty sniff. "I want to go. This is the appropriate beach attire. Fred had a suit just like this."

Angel had flinched at her words, but he didn't reply. He looked at Spike. "She wants to go. I'm sure she'll behave," Angel had said.

"I don't bloody care!" Spike had replied.

"How about we negotiate?" Illyria suddenly offered.

"Huh?" Spike had asked in confusion.

"If you allow me to accompany you, I will locate the ancestor of Elena for you," Illyria had said.

Spike blinked. "Katherine? You can find Katherine for me?" Spike had asked in surprise.

Illyria's confidence of her ability to do so had caused Spike to finally give in. Spike had texted Damon when they arrived at the beach and found out they were done with the Pier. Now they were on the beach.

The girls looked up in surprise when they spotted Spike and Illyria. Caroline waved.

Oz, Kol, and Klaus were surfing and didn't see them arrive. The brothers had surprised everyone with their ability to do something so modern. Caroline had been particularly impressed that Kol was so adept at the sport since he'd been boxed during the time it had come onto the beach scene. However, he was naturally athletic had been confident of his ability to do it as well as his brother. His natural competitiveness had also motivated him to master the board. The girls had been watching from the shore while Damon and Rick were trying see who could build the best sand castle. The day had been surprisingly fun and drama free.

Now, of course, that could all change with the arrival of the Old One.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Caroline said, surprised to see her looking like a normal woman.

"I love your suit!" Elena said, admiring the white suite with black polka dots. Elena was wearing a dark purple string bikini while Caroline was in a similar red suit. Illyria's wasn't a string bikini, but it showed a lot more of her body than her normal body suit.

"Smokin' out!" Damon called out to her. She gave him a curious look. "What are you doing? Why are you and your human playing in the dirt?"

Elena giggled. It amused her to hear Illyria call Rick Damon's human. She didn't think Buffy would like that.

"I'm showing Rick here how to make the best sand castle," Damon said confidently.

"Like I need any pointers from you," Rick said with a scoff.

Illyria looked confused. "What is the purpose of your endeavor?" she asked.

"Good clean fun," Damon replied. "Come join us."

"Or you can work on your tan," Caroline said. "You're whiter than me!"

Illyria looked down at her exposed skin and frowned. "Is white not pleasing?"

"I think it is," Damon said with a flirtatious grin. "I love creamy white on an attractive woman."

Spike snickered. Then he gave Elena an admiring glance. "Maybe. But a golden hue is always quite enticing, too," he observed.

Damon gave him a dark look, not liking him looking at Elena that way. "She's not Katherine," he said darkly.

"Yeah, I know, but I've seen that body naked. I can't help it!" Spike said.

Damon found a small rock and threw it at Spike. It hit him in the head. "Ow!" Spike yelled. "Bloody hell!"

"Quit picturing Elena naked!" Damon ordered.

Rick didn't like it either. "I agree. It's not appropriate," Rick said with a disapproving frown.

"It's not his fault Katherine is a slut who sleeps with any guy with or without a pulse," Caroline said snidely. She would always despise the woman who had killed her so ruthlessly.

"Sorry," Spike said to Elena.

Elena was embarrassed but tried to shrug off Spike's perusal. "It's okay," she said with a resigned sigh.

"Here," Caroline said as she handed Illyria a bottle of sunscreen. "You better put some on so you won't burn."

Illyria looked at the bottle in contemplation. "Where do I put it?" she finally asked.

Caroline laughed and patted the spot on the blanket next to her. "Come sit. I will help you. It's sunscreen," Caroline said.

Illyria sat down and allowed Caroline to put the lotion on her back. Then she demonstrated the places Illyria should put it on. No one had touched Illyria so intimately in eons that at first it was disconcerting to have the young vampire's hands on her back. However, she soon relaxed. Fred had never had any girlfriends except for Cordelia. This was a completely new experience for both of them. Illyria could access a vague memory of Fred's mother performing such a task when she was a child. For some reason, the memory gave Illyria great comfort.

When she was through, she handed the lotion back to Caroline. "Thank you," she said.

It was easy for Caroline to treat the Old One like a normal person since she was looking like one for a change. Illyria wasn't nearly as frightening like this. "You're welcome," she replied with a friendly smile.

"Looks like the boys are taking a break from the waves," Caroline observed, watching them walk toward the shore carrying their boards.

"Does Klaus belong to you?" Illyria asked her.

Both Caroline and Elena looked at her in surprise at the question. "What do you mean 'belong'?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"Is he yours?" Illyria asked simply.

Elena snickered. "He'd like to be," she said.

Caroline glared at her best friend then turned to Illyria. "No, he doesn't belong to me. We are only friends," Caroline explained.

Illyria nodded. That was good. Then there was no reason he couldn't belong to her.

_*******Mystic Falls*******_

Saturday evening, Buffy came in from her shift to find the girls all home. Willow was on her laptop in the living room doing some grading that she'd put off while Dawn and Rebekah were playing chess in the kitchen. Rebekah was teaching Dawn how to play. It was the one game in the modern age she felt adept at.

"Hey!" Buffy said. She sat down on the couch next to Will. "What's up?"

"Not much. I decided to spend at least an hour grading some computer programs my advanced class did," Willow said.

"Make sure you give me an A!" Dawn called out from the kitchen.

"If it's A work," Willow replied.

Buffy laughed. "I guess living with the teacher doesn't guarantee an A," Buffy said.

"Does sleeping with one?" Rebekah asked with a naughty smile.

Dawn's mouth fell open in shock at her bold words. Willow turned and gave her a heated look. "Baby, you get all A's from me!" she said with a wink.

"Oooei! T.M.I.! Still a minor!" Dawn exclaimed, waving her hand.

Willow snickered. Then she glanced over at Buffy and frowned. "Buffy, you're still wearing the gun," Willow said in disapproval.

It amazed Buffy how uncomfortable Willow and Dawn were around her gun. They'd seen her handle just about every kind of weapon there was. Once she'd even used a rocket launcher, yet Willow really hated having a gun in the house. Of course, Buffy knew the fact that Tara had been killed with one and Buffy almost had had something to do with her feelings. It wasn't like Buffy liked wearing a gun. It still felt foreign to her. But Liz assured her that she'd get used to it.

Buffy got up and went into the kitchen. She pulled the lock box off the top of the fridge and locked up her gun. She stood at the table and stared at the board.

"Rebekah is teaching me how to play," Dawn said.

"Didn't Will or Xander already teach this to you?" Buffy asked.

"Xander, tried once. So did Spike. They said I was hopeless. But I had a shorter attention span then," Dawn said.

"Do you play, Buffy?" Rebekah asked.

Dawn laughed. "Buffy sit still long enough to play a board game?" she asked.

"Hey, I played Monopoly that time you had us trapped in our house by your wish on my twenty-first birthday, remember?" Buffy said. Then she pointed down at the board. "Move that piece there."

Dawn looked and shrugged. She did what Buffy said.

"Check," Rebekah said in surprise. She looked up at Buffy. "I thought you didn't play?"

"I don't," she said with a shrug. "It doesn't mean I don't know how. Planning battles is my thing." She grinned.

"When does Rick get back?" Dawn asked.

"Their flight comes in late tonight," Buffy said. She couldn't wait to see Rick. She wanted to pick him up at the airport, but he had left his car there and was going to drive back.

"What's for dinner?" Willow asked.

"Hey, I worked bringing home the bacon. You're supposed to cook!" Buffy said with a grin.

"I vote pizza!" Dawn said.

"Why aren't you going out with Matt?" Buffy asked.

"He's at work," Dawn said with a sad sigh.

"Well, I have a feeling he'll be working less really soon," Buffy told her.

"What do you mean? He's losing his job? That's awful!" Dawn exclaimed as she jumped immediately to the wrong conclusion.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Not what I said. Not what I meant. I can't tell you now. You'll find out soon enough. Matt has to hear it first," Buffy said. "But it's good news for him. At least I hope he'll think so."

"Dawnie, do you want me to take you to pick up dinner?" Willow asked.

"Nah. I'll just have them deliver it," she said. She got up. "Where's the to-go menus?"

"I think they're in Gile's room on the desk," Willow called. She put her computer down. Dawn went into the study to look. "Or were they in the kitchen drawer?" She got up to look. When she didn't find them in the kitchen, she walked to the den to help Dawn look.

Buffy found herself completely alone with Rebekah for the first time. Determined to keep things from being awkward, she said, "I'm glad you're here."

"You are?" Rebekah asked in surprise. "I'm a vampire. You're a vampire slayer."

"And yet I welcomed you into my home," Buffy said.

"Actually, Willow did," Rebekah felt compelled to point out.

"If I didn't want you here, believe me. You wouldn't be," Buffy said.

Rebekah stared at her a moment before giving her a slight nod. Willow appeared. "We found them. Any topping requests? Dawn's ordering."

"Pepperoni," Buffy said.

Rebekah shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm not a big fan of the pizza in this town," she said.

Willow frowned and walked over to her. She put her arms around her from behind and leaned down and put her head next to hers. Kissing her cheek, she asked, "Why didn't you say something? We can order something else."

"I don't need human food to survive. It's not a big deal," Rebekah said.

"How about some cheesy bread? That's always good?" Willow suggested.

Rebekah smiled at her. She was so considerate. "Okay," she said softly.

Willow rose up and called out, "Order some cheesy bread, Dawnie!"

"And pepperoni!" Buffy added.

Dawn appeared holding the phone. "I got it!" she said. Then she spoke into the phone.

Willow sat down in Rebekah's lap, putting her arms around her neck. "I'm so happy you're here," she told her.

Rebekah still had trouble believing all the changes that had taken place inside of her lately, but she was happy. Willow made her incredibly happy. "I'm happy I'm here, too," she said. She leaned closer to kiss Willow.

Willow ran her fingers through Rebekah's golden strands of hair as she returned her kiss. Suddenly, she pulled back and jumped up, a thought filling her mind. "I got it! I got it!" she exclaimed.

Rebekah looked alarmed. Then she relaxed as Willow smiled excitedly. "Got what?" she asked.

"I figured out how to give Xander back his eyes!" she proclaimed.

"Kissing me made you think of Xander?" Rebekah asked with a frown.

"Well, of course not, silly!" Willow said with a laugh. "But the thought popped into my mind. I can do it! I can fix his eye!"

"Really?" Buffy asked, getting up.

"Yes, I think so! I need to do some research, but I think if I-"

Buffy cut her off, "That's okay! Don't explain!"

Willow grinned. She turned to Rebekah. "Will you come upstairs and help me? I need to research some things. And I want to try some things before I call Xander," Willow said.

Rebekah nodded. "Of course," she said, standing up.

"Let me know when dinner arrives," Willow said. She grabbed Rebekah's hand and went toward the stairs.

"Do you think she can do it?" Dawn asked Buffy.

"I think Willow can do anything she puts her mind to," Buffy said.

******_Los Angeles******_

Damon was sitting next to Elena on the beach. They were watching the sunset. Elena rested her head against Damon's shoulder. "I'm glad I came," she told him.

"Me, too," he said. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I wish you could come home," she said. She raised up and looked at him. "Why can't you, Damon? Why don't you just come home?"

"Is the mayor's son still dead? Am I still banished?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't make cracks! You shouldn't have killed Tyler. I wish that you hadn't, but Mystic Falls has been your home longer than anyone in the town has been alive," Elena said. "Buffy can't keep you from coming home."

"Listen, I'm not afraid of Buffy. She's tough and skilled, but so am I. I'll come home when it's time. Stefan isn't even there. You're safe. You don't need me anymore. And I kind of like the scene here in L.A.," he admitted.

"I still need you," she said quietly. She reached over and took his hand.

Damon gave her one longing look before turning away. He put his arms around her and hugged her against him. "You know you may be the best friend I've ever had," he said.

Elena smiled brightly. "Really?"

He shrugged. "I've had a lot of lovers. A few friends over the years, but they never really knew me. Not like you do," he shared.

"I'm glad you've let me know you," she replied.

"Guys, we're running out of time," Alaric said, interrupting them. "We got time to see the view from the Hollywood sign. Then we got to pack and head to the airport. Our flight is a late one, but we still need to get there early to get through security."

Illyria looked over at Klaus who was sitting on the other side of Caroline. Klaus got to his feet and held out his hand to assist Caroline in getting to her feet. Illyria turned to Klaus and asked, "Are you leaving, too?"

"We're not heading back to Mystic Falls, but I'm not sure where we'll go next," Klaus said. He looked at Oz.

"There's a lot of great music in this city," Oz said with a smile.

Illyria stepped closer to Klaus. In a blink, her Fred appearance disappeared. She was back to her normal appearance. Klaus looked startled at her display of power, but he didn't say anything.

"Which version of me do you prefer?" she asked Klaus.

He seemed surprised by the question, but he said, "This one. The other is too ordinary."

Illyria smiled as if pleased by his response. "Good. You are strong. Not easily killed. I've decided you would make a fitting mate," she announced.

Klaus was taken aback by the Old Ones sudden proclamation. "Wolves may mate for life, but I'm half vampire. I'm most definitely not the mate you're looking for," he said firmly.

"Mate? What?" Caroline asked, taken off guard by Illyria's words.

Illyria gave him an unconcerned shrug. "We'll see," she said. "Spike, I would like to return home."

"We are going to go see the Hollywood sign," Spike said.

"It's a sign that says Hollywood. I see it everyday. Why would I want to see it again?" she asked in confusion.

"It's the view. It's an amazing view to see from that height," Spike said.

"Fine. We'll go," she said.

"Like I need your permission!" Spike scoffed. The woman was going to drive him daft!

*****_Bedford, OH******_

Stefan exchanged a blow with a vampire. He got distracted by the sight of Faith getting decked in the face by another one. He hated to see her hurt in any way. They had stumbled into a nest of vampires after an hour of patrolling. A fight was inevitable. Stefan shoved his fist in the vampire's chest and ripped out his heart. As it turned to dust, he pulled one of the vampires off of Faith.

This town really was a hellmouth. His first night, last night, had turned up a few vampires that they quickly dispensed with. However, Faith still managed to keep him at a distance even after they'd slayed them in the cemetery. Stefan hated the distance between them. His hunger for her built every hour. If he didn't get inside her soon, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He didn't even think about blood much anymore. All the could seem to think about was her and being inside her.

He killed another vampire and stood to watch Faith as she zealously hit the one she faced in the face a few times before staking it. Stefan suspected she relished violence even more than he did. When all the vampires were dead, she turned to face him, breathing heavy. Their eyes locked. They stood motionless in the now deserted cemetery. The look in her eye spoke volumes. Finally, they were on the same page. Stefan stepped toward her as she took a step toward him. He grabbed her around the biceps and pulled her roughly toward him, kissing her ruthlessly.

"I can't wait any longer!" he said harshly. "I've got to have you!"

"Then take me," she said, daring him with her eyes.

"Here?" he asked.

"If you want me bad enough," she said with a smirk.

He pulled her back toward him, kissing her again. His lips trailed down her neck, sucking hard.

"No biting!" she ordered.

"I want to so badly! You made me wait too long. I'm dying to taste you," he said on a groan.

Faith suddenly swept his feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground. She grinned down at him and then threw herself on top. Her own lips kissed his neck. Playfully, she bit him before moving her mouth to capture his lips again. She bit down on his lip so hard that she drew blood.

He moaned excitedly. "You like that, huh?" she asked, giving him a wicked glance.

"I like everything you do," he admitted. He quickly moved, switching their positions, until he was over her. He unsnapped her pants and pulled down the zipper. Then he surprised her by flipping her onto her stomach.

"What the hell?" she cried out. When he pushed her up on her knees and pulled her pants down so that her delectable ass was showing, she grinned in satisfaction. Finally!

His hand caressed her white globes. "God, I love your ass!" he said in appreciation. He put his lips on one firm cheek as he slipped her panties down. His hand snaked around, finding her already wet.

He used his other hand to unsnapped his own jeans and pulled out his already hard erection. Stefan wanted her like this. He wanted to have her in all the ways he never had Elena. His desire for her seemed to grow every hour of every day. She was quickly becoming his obsession.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked on a moan as his finger plunged inside her.

Faith braced herself on her hands and looked back at him. His eyes were already blacked out. She would never admit to anyone that the sight of his vamp face turned her on. It made her feel powerful to know she affected him so strongly.

Stefan pulled her up and grabbed her chin so he could kiss her once again. Then he put his hands on her hips and moved her slightly up so that he could impale her on his dick. They both groaned in pleasure. His hands slipped under her shirt to capture her breasts. He fondled and squeezed them. Then he pushed her back down on her knees and began slamming into her, his balls hitting her buttocks with each entry.

"Yes! Like that! Harder!" she screamed. She started to rear back, but he held her still and began to drill into her over and over. He used one hand to hold her still and another to twist one of her nipples hard. She cried out in pain and pleasure. He wasn't done. His hand moved down to her clit. He rubbed it as he thrust into her again and again. Harder and harder until she thought she would die from the pleasure of it. She screamed when he pinched her clit. Her body clenched down on him in climax causing him to reach his completion. He emptied himself into her. It took everything he had not to sink his teeth into her shoulder.

"God, I want to drink you so bad!" he exclaimed as he finally quit pumping his hips. He pulled her back against him, feeling her heart beating so fast. He settled for a kiss on her neck.

Faith felt shaken. Every time with him just got hotter and hotter. She rested back against him. When his lips went to her neck, she instinctively tensed but didn't voice a protest. A small part of herself that she would never voice secretly wanted him to bite her. She wanted to know what it felt like. The idea of being inside him in such a way thrilled her to no end. A part of her wanted to belong to him in every way.

"Let's go back to your place," he said. "I want to spend the next few hours doing that all over again."

He helped them both to their feet. She pulled up her jeans as he did the same. Before she could put her walls back in place, he kissed her tenderly.

Passion she could handle. Heat she expected. But his tenderness destroyed her. How was she going to keep him at bay?

******_Los Angeles******_

Their time together was finally over. Spike and Illyria had went back home, and Damon had taken them back to their hotel to quickly pack and head to the airport.

Klaus insisted that Caroline share a cab to the airport with him and Kol. Oz said goodbye to them at the hotel.

Damon drove Rick and Elena in Angel's car. Elena didn't want to say goodbye. Their vacation had been so perfect. Rick got out of the car, and Damon popped the trunk. The taxi carrying Caroline pulled up behind them. Elena got out of the car and waved at Caroline.

"I can't believe it's over!" Caroline said, looking sad.

"I know. Me, too!" Elena agreed. "It's been the best vacation ever!"

"Do you want me to walk you to the gate?" Damon asked Elena.

Elena shook her head. Goodbye was hard enough. There was no point in dragging it out. "No. That's okay," she said.

Rick held out his hand to Damon who took it and pulled him in for a manly embrace. "Glad you're doing so well," Rick said.

"Tell your girlfriend I'm being a good little vamp," Damon said with a smirk.

Elena stepped up and put her arms around his waist, hugging him. "I'll miss you," she said.

Damon hugged her tightly. Then he pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Take care of yourself," he said. He kissed her cheek before stepping back from her.

Elena felt his kiss all the way to her core. Her hand went to her cheek a moment before she grabbed the handle of her suitcase. She waved goodbye.

Damon watched them go into the airport with a sigh. It was bittersweet seeing her. Maybe some day she could love him. However, he didn't want to be her rebound from Stefan. He'd waited too long for someone to want him more than anyone else and love him the way he loved. With Elena, he wasn't going to settle for less.

Caroline tried to convince the two brothers to say goodbye at the taxi, but they both refused.

"We're staying with you until you're in the air," Kol insisted. "I wish you didn't have to go. You can finish school some other decade, you know. You have eternity."

"My mom would kill me," Caroline said.

"You're already dead," Kol reminded her with a devilish grin.

She laughed and shook her head. Both men insisted on carrying her luggage, so she linked her arms through each of theirs and followed behind Elena and Rick.

Kol insisted on compelling them all through security in record time. Klaus and Kol stayed by her side until her flight was boarding.

"Well, this is it," Caroline said, trying to give them a smile. For some reason, the smile wouldn't come.

"Don't cry, love. You'll see us again," Klaus assured her.

"Will you promise me that you'll be careful? Don't go picking fights with Angel or letting Illyria turn you into her sex slave her or punching bag?" Caroline asked.

Kol snickered at the suggestion while Klaus scoffed. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I can handle myself and anyone else that comes along," Klaus said confidently.

Caroline hugged Kol, who managed to steal a kiss. She laughingly pushed him away from her. "I'll call you when we land," she said.

"You better," Kol ordered.

She turned and hugged Klaus. Their eyes locked a moment; she forgot to breathe. Then Elena called out, "Caroline!"

The moment was gone. She smiled once more and grabbed her carry-on from Kol before turning to follow her friend.

The two brothers watched her leave. Both felt bereft over the loss of her presence. It was a light they hadn't realized they craved until they spent so much time bathing in her sweet spirit. Her absence reminded them starkly of how barren their existence had become. A life filled with only selfish pleasure wasn't much of a life. They were starting to understand that.

Finally, they turned to head out of the airport. Each wondering how they were going to go back to walking once more in the dark.

_******Mystic Falls******_

Buffy had been feeling antsy and went out patrolling. Old habits died hard. Of course, Mystic Falls wasn't on a hellmouth. The soulless vampires she specialized in seemed to avoid the place. Maybe they sensed the presence of the other type of vamps. Buffy walked down the street that led down to her place. Her place. The thought of having a place again filled her with warmth. The last year of globe trotting had been exciting but also exhausting. It felt good, though, to help so many newly awakened slayers. It felt even better to find a home again.

She stopped at the end of the walkway that led to her house. Her mom wasn't there and that hurt. But she and Dawn had managed to find a way to live without her. They'd found a way to finally be happy again. As she walked down the path leading to the porch, she thought of Rick. She missed him so much. He was so solid, so wonderful. It made her afraid. Relationships never lasted with her. Something always went wrong. She always screwed it up somehow. However, she couldn't help but build dreams around Rick. He inspired those girly, romantic dreams she used to have back before she was a slayer. She'd almost forgotten them. He made her remember again. Buffy sighed. She wished he was here.

A car door slammed. She turned and there he was.

"I didn't want to wait until morning," he said, giving her a rueful smile.

She grinned and jumped off the porch into his arms. Her legs went around his waist; their lips fused together. The kiss continued as she so slowly slid down his body, her feet on the ground again.

"I missed you," she said when they finally pulled apart for air. She pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Buffy!" he gasped. "Can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" she said sheepishly. "Sometimes I forget. I forget I'm the slayer. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm just a girl. You make me forget."

Rick brushed the hair back from her face and smiled at her. How did this incredibly powerful woman manage to always make him feel so strong?

"You make me want. I can't see anything but you," Rick told her. "You're like a dream I'd forgotten I had. I feel alive in a way I've never been. I missed you."

She smiled and took his hand. "Take me to bed and show me how much!" she ordered.

"Gladly," he said happily.

Strolling hand in hand, they went up the steps and inside her house.

******_Chapter End******_

_I know there was a distinct lack of drama or action in this chapter, but I wanted romance. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I. I will bring back the action next chapter. Things will begin to heat up in Mystic Falls. Review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! More soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Running Scared

******_England******_

Xander couldn't believe it. Willow had called him Sunday afternoon to tell him that she'd figured out how to give him back his eye. Or at least she thought she had. It didn't matter. He was stoked. He had wanted to leave right then, but the plane wasn't free. The girls were using it on a mission. Waiting another day was torture. It was bad enough the flight took fourteen hours. He wanted to arrive in Mystic Falls by night fall, so he could see his friends and get some sleep.

"Are you all packed?" Kennedy asked.

"Yep!" he said happily. Then he noticed she had a bag on her shoulders. "Uh, are you going somewhere?"

"With you," she said. "Giles said it was okay."

"Well, no one asked me!" Xander said with a frown.

"I want some American food for a change. Not to mention, I miss Will. I need to see her," Kennedy said.

Xander look startled and a bit freaked at her words. "What? You can't!" he exclaimed.

"And why not?" Kennedy asked.

"Because it would not be a good idea," he said weakly. He didn't know if she knew about Rebekah, and he surely didn't want to be the one to tell her. Giving a slayer bad news was never a good idea.

"We've had some time apart. I know she belongs with me," Kennedy said firmly.

"Oh, I think my sister may disagree with you," Elijah said. They both turned to him. His silent approach had gone unnoticed by both of them.

Xander was relieved to see him while Kennedy eyed him warily.

"What does your sister have to do with this?" Kennedy asked.

"Come now. Don't play coy. It doesn't become someone of your extraordinary gifts," Elijah said easily. "You are quite aware that my sister Rebekah has become quite close to the witch."

Xander frowned. "She's got a name you know," he said.

"I'm sorry," Elijah said contritely. "Ms. Rosenburg."

"I spent over a year with Willow. I know her better than anyone," Kennedy insisted. "I know that she'd never fall for a vampire!"

"We can't always help whom we love," Elijah said quietly.

"Not to mention, you do _not_ know Willow better than anyone! I happen to hold that distinction. Followed by Buffy, followed by Dawn, and then Giles," Xander informed.

Kennedy gave him a disgusted look. "I would think I know her better than Giles!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. But it's still not a good idea for you to come with me," Xander said.

"I'm going and that's final," she said firmly.

"A word of advice," Elijah said, looking at her. "My sister has a nasty temper. I wouldn't try to take her on. Remember, we're not like the vampires you're used to. We can't be killed."

"I just want to see Will, not pick a fight with your sister," Kennedy said.

"Willow is over you, Kennedy," Xander said bluntly. "She's moved on. It's time you do, too." He wasn't trying to be cruel, but Willow was happier now than she'd been in a long time. Xander didn't want to see that ruined for her.

Kennedy's eyes flashed angrily, but her words were controlled. "Maybe seeing her Will give me closure," she said. There was no way she was going to believe that Willow could love a vampire. She had to get to her before it was too late. Elijah and his old world manners had some of the girls all a twitter. However, Kennedy viewed him with suspicion. She didn't like a vampire that couldn't be killed. It went against nature. It didn't seem right. She didn't care how gentlemanly he was. After talking to Andrew extensively, she knew they weren't without a vulnerability. Maybe if she was in Mystic Falls, she'd discover some more. She wasn't going to give up without a fight. Willow would see. They were good together once. They could be again.

*****_*The Hellmouth: Bedford, OH******_

Faith gave Stefan a confused glanced as they walked around the downtown area of Bedford. They had done nothing but slay and have sex the past two nights. This afternoon, however, Stefan had insisted they spend time exploring the town. He had taken her hand and pulled her out of the house. Bimpe and Keeva had snickered at her perplexed look. Keeva in particular seemed to sense that Faith was more than a little unsure of how to deal with Stefan. Sex she could handle. Emotions made things complicated and often painful. She'd had enough of that in her life. She liked Stefan and didn't want to hurt him. But it was inevitable that she would. She didn't do love. She wasn't built that way.

Faith had tried to make Robin understand that. The stubborn man hadn't believed her. When Faith felt something more for him building inside of her, she'd shut it down and cut him out of her life. It was a survival instinct that her father had taught her when at the age of five she'd tried to give him a home made Father's Day card as a child, and he sneered at her. Her mom's first blow to Faith's face had reinforced the belief that no one could be counted on to love her, especially not the people who were supposed to. Lovers may serve a purpose, but they couldn't be allowed to hurt her. That had always been her worldview.

Stefan, however, was proving more stubborn than Robin. Both men were as sexy as hell. However, Stefan lacked the intensity of Robin. He was more laid back—except in bed. In bed, all his energies were focused on her. Sometimes when he looked at her she felt like she could read his mind. His looks were that hot. Now, he was holding her hand and smiling at her. Just a normal I'm-glad-I'm-here-with-you smile. That easy smile did something to her insides. Having him so intuned to her was disconcerting as well as deeply flattering. She felt off balance. When he grinned and winked at her, she knew that he realized that. It made her want to hit him. However, he always found a way to distract her.

"Let's grab some lunch at that cafe," Stefan said, pointing. They went inside. The waitress glanced at Stefan with a warm smile. Unlike some women, her smile didn't fade when she looked at Faith. Ever the gentleman, Stefan pulled back a chair for Faith and waited to be seated after she sat down. She looked at him in bemusement, but he just gave her a knowing smile. How did he always seem to know what she was thinking? Was it a vampire superpower?

After the waitress took their drink order, Stefan excused himself. Faith grinned. His momma had taught him to wash his hands before every meal. It was sweet. Since she had just went to the bathroom a half hour ago, she didn't feel the same urge. Her hands had done nothing but hold Stefan's. She looked down at it in contemplation. The holding of a hand was such a simple thing. But for Faith, it was so much more. It represented a connection. A belonging of sorts. The thought frightened her as much as it warmed her.

The server sat down their drinks with a friendly smile. "I hope you don't mind me saying but that boyfriend of yours is so fine!" she said with a sigh.

Faith opened her mouth to automatically deny that he was hers. Then she stopped herself. As his lover, she did have a claim on him of sorts. Buffy thought in terms of boyfriends. She never had. The waitress was waiting for her to respond. Faith forced a light smile on her lips. "Yes, he's fine all over!" she said with a snicker. The waitress blushed at her implication before muttering. "God, you're lucky!"

As she walked away, Faith wondered about her comment. Lucky? Was it luck that had brought her and Stefan together? Somehow she didn't feel it was random or by chance. The pull between them was too strong. He reappeared and sat down across from her. He picked up her hand and squeezed.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked.

She surprised him by answering honestly. "You."

"Me? Really? And what have you decided?" he asked, knowing she was struggling with accepting that he wasn't going to let her drive him away.

"I-I don't understand you," she admitted with a grimace.

He gave her a compassionate look. "You will," he said. "You just have to accept that I'm not going anywhere. I need you, and I'm not going to let you run me off. I've had a century to forge my will, and it doesn't easily bend. Not when I'm intent on something. And I'm intent on you." He pierced her with a heated look.

"For how long?" she asked.

"For as long as you'll let me have you," he said easily. He didn't want to spook her more than she already was. She wasn't ready to hear that he had no intention of ever leaving her side. Stefan figured she'd realize that eventually. Her combination of siren and childlike innocence when it came to relationships was so fascinating to him. He knew that he'd never tire of her. His need for her seemed to only grow stronger every day. He knew his feelings weren't one sided. Faith may be more stubborn than any woman he'd ever met, but he knew instinctively that she needed him on some level. He could sense that she was a novice when it came to love and strong emotions.

Elena had been so easy to love because she'd always been loved. Her family and friends had surrounded her with love always. Love and compassion radiated from her very pores. It was what had drew in both him and his brother. They had been starved for genuine affection. Unlike Katherine, Elena's love had been genuine. Her compassion for Damon as real as her love had been for Stefan. Loving her had taken no effort. She made it easy. Faith, on the other hand, would never be easy. Love didn't come naturally to her. Stefan suspected she only allowed herself to feel it for a few select friends. Maybe only Buffy even. Or Xander. It didn't matter. Lexi had taught him endless patience. He would teach her what love was. Stefan wouldn't let her slip away.

When the waitress brought their food, he let go of her hand. Her caught the flash of loss in her eyes when he let go and gave a smile of satisfaction. She was already getting used to him and his presence. Smiling at her, he picked up his hamburger.

*******_Los Angeles*******_

Klaus came awake in an instant. His eyes didn't open but his other senses stretched out. He turned his head slightly and looked. Startled he sat up in alarm. "What?" he exclaimed. He turned on the lamp next to the bed and blinked in shock.

A naked Illyria laid on her side, her head resting on her hand. She smiled at him. "Does my form please you?" she asked.

"What the hell?" Klaus asked in annoyance. He'd had his share of fangirls over the centuries slip into his bed. It had never really bothered him. Normally, he'd just take what they offered. However, things were different now. He didn't feel the same. He didn't have time to contemplate why.

"You are displeased?" she asked with a frown. Klaus didn't detect hurt in her eyes. He didn't know if she was capable of such a female response.

"I am displeased to find a naked woman I didn't request in my bed without permission!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

"Earth men seem to enjoy bold women. Spike does," Illyria shared.

"I am not Spike," Klaus bit out.

Illyria's hand reached out and stroked his chest lightly in admiration. "I find your form very pleasing," she said.

Klaus caught her hand when it wandered down to his nether regions. Since he slept in the nude, there was nothing by a sheet shielding him from her sight. "It's not polite to touch without an invitation," he informed her crossly.

His rejection didn't seem to phase her. He was unsure of her powers, so he didn't want to enrage her until he understood her better. "Will you leave?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked simply. "If this form is not what you want, I can change it." Klaus's eyes widened in surprise when her body morphed into Caroline's. Shaken he jumped out of the bed, pulling the sheet with him.

"How?" he asked before he could stop himself. His eyes couldn't help but drink in the nude form that haunted his dreams. It was as flawless as he imagined.

"I can take any form I choose," she said with a shrug. "Winifred is the form that comes most easily to me since she is my shell. However, I am not human. Or I wasn't when I was worshipped and at my full power."

Klaus closed his eyes, knowing that Caroline would be deeply hurt and upset if she knew what was happening right now. He turned his back toward her. "You have no right to that body. Change back and cover yourself!" he bit out harshly.

"Fine," Illyria said sounding slightly annoyed. "I knew you felt desire for that form. I thought it would please you."

When he turned back around, she was back to her normal self. She sat Indian style on the bed. "That's better," he said in relief.

"I know you want the young vampire," Illyria said. "But you are an ancient, powerful being. She is but a child. Surely, someone such as I would be more fitting for you?"

Klaus's ego felt stroked at her words. He flashed a smile at her. "I'm glad you know that I'm powerful. However, I will not be a toy for you to play with. I'm not in the mood for a dalliance," he told her.

She got up from the bed and stood in front of him. "I know ways to please a man that women of this world have yet to discover," she said softly.

As a werewolf, Klaus was a very sensual man and her words did succeed in heating his blood. He could tell by looking at her that she sensed that. He guessed one of her powers was sensing body chemistry. She stepped closer and lightly kissed him. Not wanting to incite her rage, he allowed her to.

"I'll be back," she vowed. Her hands trailed down his chest before she stepped away and opened his hotel door. A surprised Oz stood on the other side about to knock. She inclined her head in acknowledgment before walking past him.

Oz watched her walk down the hall before stepping inside Klaus's hotel room. Klaus was sitting on the edge of the bed wrapped in only a sheet. "Did I interrupt?" Oz asked.

"The woman is insane," Klaus said, shaking his head. "She appeared naked in my bed when I awoke, offering herself to me."

"That's bold," Oz observed. He chuckled at the disgruntled look on Klaus's face. "You should've sent her to Kol. He'd have been overjoyed."

"I have never encountered one such as she," Klaus said, obviously perplexed by the Old One. "When I told her I wasn't interested, she changed her body into Caroline's."

Oz looked surprised and impressed. "She can do that?" he asked.

"I guess so. She said since she wasn't human she could alter her form at will, but the form of her human host was easiest," Klaus shared.

"You managed to resist her offer I take it," Oz observed.

"For one instant, I was tempted," Klaus admitted. He wiped a hand over his face. "We need to leave this city. The woman will return. I know it." He got up from the bed and dropped the sheet. Grabbing his clothes, he began to dress.

"Don't tell your brother why. He'll never let you hear the end of it," Oz said in amusement.

"The Old One is unpredictable. It's best to avoid her," Klaus said. His thousand year old survival instinct rarely let him down. Everything in him was shouting at him to put distance between them.

"How about San Francisco?" Oz suggested. "It's a fun city."

"Fine. As long as it's miles from here," Klaus said.

"Can I ask you something?" Oz inquired. Klaus nodded. "Why didn't you take Illyria up on her offer? You are single. I know being both a vampire and a werewolf makes all urges much stronger than normal."

Klaus was surprised that Oz admitted to feeling any primal urges such as lust and grinned. "Have some of your own urges?" he had to ask.

"Urges are normal. Learning to resist the pull of all biological urges is how I learned to control my wolf. I am master over my body and will not be controlled by instinct no matter how primal," Oz said firmly.

Klaus couldn't help but admire the man who had so much more control than he. Self-control was not something Klaus had ever had to master. Why should he? There had never been anyone stronger that could force him to. "Giving in to our urges can be intoxicating," Klaus said with a grin. "But I agree that we can't be enslaved by them. There was a time when I would've taken Illyria up on her offer. That time has past."

Oz nodded in understanding. He knew Klaus's growing fascination for Caroline had something to do with his newfound self-control. "I'll go wake Kol," he said.

Klaus wasn't exactly sure why his instinct was telling him so strongly to avoid the woman, but he'd learned long ago to not go against his instincts, especially when it pertained to his survival. Illyria was too dangerous to have as an enemy and too unpredictable to have as a lover.

******_Angel Investigations******_

Katherine eyed the building warily. She knew for a fact that Klaus was currently still at his hotel across town. She'd verified that before coming to Spike's. It was risky staying in L.A. when she knew he was in town. However, the city was huge, and she wasn't quite ready to leave yet. Her doppelganger was gone, so Katherine knew that Spike and his friends were free to focus on helping her. She'd investigated them thoroughly. Her night with Spike had been fun, and he had been a real charmer. After she left him when Klaus had suddenly appeared, she'd done her research on him. Her sources had confirmed that Spike would go to any lengths for someone he loved. He'd died once for one woman—the slayer. Somehow he'd been brought back. Her research had uncovered some weird stuff about the hellmouth Spike had lived on with the slayer. He was a vampire with a soul, yet he wasn't like her. Not as strong. He had a demon in him and that fascinated her. He reminded her of both Salvatore brothers yet had the sexy accent of Elijah. She'd hope he'd aid her in her cause.

Inside Angel Investigations, Damon was sitting in a chair drinking whiskey, trying not to brood. He missed Elena more now than ever before. Her visit had reminded him strongly of what he was missing being so far away from her. It was hard being away from her now that he could sense a real shift in what she felt for him. It made him want to exploit that new vulnerability. Yet something wouldn't let him. Disgusted with himself, he stood up.

"Where's Illyria?" he asked Spike as he came into the room.

"She said she was going to go acquire her mate," Spike said with a grin.

Damon blinked as he tried to make out what that meant. "You mean Klaus? She's not serious about that, is she?" he asked.

Spike shrugged. "Who knows? She told me about some ancient mystical mating ceremony or ritual that assures she mates with someone that is attracted to her as well. However, she said that she didn't want to wait for that since Klaus was a perfect candidate," Spike said with a smirk.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Damon said, shuddering at the thought.

"What's a lady have to do to get some help around her?" a voice said. The two men looked up.

Spike grinned while Damon groaned. "You're like a bad penny," Damon said giving her a dirty look.

"A lucky penny!" Spike said taking her hand and kissing it. "You as ravishing as I remember."

Katherine smiled. "I was hoping you might find it in your heart to help save my life," she said to Spike.

Angel appeared. "Elena?" he asked in surprise.

"No, I'm Katherine, the original doppelganger," she said, flashing him a flirty smile.

Angel frowned. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am tired of running," she announced. "I want you to help me put down that Original pain in my ass."

The three vampires looked at her in surprise.

******_Chapter End******_

_Now I am ready to get to the Michael storyline from season 3 of Vampire Diaries. Of course, it will have a twist and help from a certain vampire with a soul! Reviews were down last chapter, but I hope you're still reading and enjoying this! Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Bold Move

_*******Where We Left Off*******_

Damon looked at Katherine and smirked. "I could've sworn I already gave you the news bulletin. We can't kill Klaus even if we figured out a way. If he sired our line, it will kill us," Damon said.

"Yes, you told me. But like I told you then, he didn't sire us. Elijah did," Katherine said confidently.

"Rose told me she didn't know which of the Originals had sired us," Damon said with a frown.

"Why would you risk it?" Angel asked.

"Why? Try running and looking over your shoulders for five centuries and see how well you like it," Katherine said sarcastically.

"Try surviving a hell dimension," Angel countered. "There's worse things than Klaus as an enemy. Believe me."

Katherine gave the vampire a considering look. His eyes spoke of deep pain and loss, the flare of the demon a shadow in his eyes. She slowly nodded. The weight of this man's burden somehow penetrated even her self-absorbed shell. "Maybe so. But he's the boogie man I face. I've run from him longer than any of you have been alive. I want it to stop. I want a life."

"Maybe we could find a way to not kill but immobilize him somehow," Spike suggested.

"I've heard some rumors," Katherine said. "A terrible vampire hunter that struck terror in the Original family. He ran them out of New Orleans decades ago. Maybe we can find him."

Angel pierced her with a look. "A hunter? They can never be trusted. Not in my experience. I had one nearly destroy me and all that I held dear," Angel replied, recalling his old enemy who had stolen his son and raised him to hate Angel.

"Who said anything about trusting?" Katherine said with a smirk. "I don't do trust."

"No, you just use people. Then after they're all used up, you toss them aside," Damon said bitterly.

She walked over to him and patted his cheek with familiarity. "Now, now, Damon. Don't be sour. You know I loved you. Just not enough to die for you," she said, flashing him a smile that failed to charm him. Her smiles ceased to have any impact on him the moment he found out she wasn't in the tomb. "I did save your life not too long ago. Let's not forget."

"Oh, you want to be rewarded for the one good turn you did me after letting me think you were dead for over a century and a half?" Damon scoffed.

Illyria appeared, interrupting them. She seemed surprised to see Katherine and then nodded as she realized that she wasn't Elena. "Ah, the ancestor," she remarked, looking at the older vampire with interest. This was a woman who knew her strength, her mind, and her limitations. Illyria's penetrating senses allowed her to see Katherine in a way few ever had. Katherine was a formidable opponent because she would never easily concede but would always look for a means of escape and an opportunity to live to see another day. She had managed to allude the Hybrid for many years. The woman was a survivor. Illyria respected that quality. "Your presence is not unwelcome to me."

Katherine gave a faint smile at the weird woman's greeting. She was unsure of the woman's stature in the group, so she did what she did best. She smiled charmingly. "Thank you. I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Katherine. Katherine Pierce. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said, holding out her hand to Illyria.

Illyria looked down at the hand a moment before taking it in hers. "I am Ilyira, God-King of the Primordium," she revealed, with her normal haughty air.

Katherine's eyes widened slightly at the woman's declaration. She attempted to cover up her reaction by smiling. "Well, that's not something I hear every day," she said.

"I would think not," Illyria said. "Why are you here?"

"She wants to stop Klaus from chasing her," Spike said. "She's been running from him for five hundred years."

"Why does he chase you?" Illyria inquired.

"Because I didn't let him kill me in a blood sacrifice and became a vampire, thwarting his plan to break his curse," Katherine explained.

Illyria seemed pleased by her revelation. "He is not a man who gives up easily. That is good," she said. She gave a calculating smile. "Neither am I."

"Listen, Blue, Klaus needs to be taught some manners," Spike said. "He doesn't know how to treat a lady."

"On the contrary, the young vampire Caroline finds him quite charming. When I appeared naked in his bed this morning, he did not take advantage of my state even when I took on her form," Illyria shared, shocking her audience.

"Are you insane? Bloody hell, woman! Have some self-respect!" Spike scolded in disgust.

"You told me that men like bold women," she said with a frown.

"Bold, not brazen!" Spike corrected. "Katherine is bold."

"Don't be fooled. She's a brazen hussy!" Damon said with smirk. He turned to Illyria. "Don't listen to Spike. You can show up naked in my bed anytime you want!"

"Enough!" Angel said, putting his hand on his forehead. He narrowed his eyes at Katherine. "You cannot kill Klaus. Nor would I advise trying to immobilize him in some fashion. I don't need a war with him or his siblings. His brother Elijah has aligned himself with the slayers. Do you want to arouse the ire of hundreds of slayers? Not to mention, Buffy told me in her last email that Willow was dating his sister. She is not a witch you want as an enemy either. Women are a lot more single-minded when it comes to vengeance. Besides, I doubt Klaus has been that interested in finding you or you'd be dead already. And you can rest easy. Oz is not going to let him kill you. So I'd quit worry about him and focus your energies elsewhere." After saying all that, Angel dismissed them all by turning his back and walking toward his office.

Illyria assumed that since Angel had spoken and he was the leader the matter was closed, so she followed him out of the room.

Damon gave her a knowing look and stood to his feet. "Face it. No one wants to help you. Your backside is your best feature anyway, so why don't you show it to us by walking out that door?" he suggested, pointing to the exit. Then he, too, left.

"Don't worry, love. I'm always up for a spot of fun and violence," Spike said with a grin. "I'll help you."

Katherine gave the vampire a considering look. Then she smiled and held out her hand.

_*******Lorne's*******_

"Why are we here again?" Kol asked impatiently.

"I want to talk to the Host," Klaus said. "Then we will leave town. I have already made the arrangements."

"They're not even open yet," Kol said.

Oz tried the door. It wasn't locked. "The door's opened," he said. The three of them went inside. The bartender looked at them. "We're not serving yet."

"That's okay. We don't need any drinks. I'd like to speak to your boss," Klaus said.

"Boss!" he yelled.

Lorne appeared. "What's with the yelling?" he asked. Then he spotted the visitors. He smiled. "Hey! What can I do for you?"

Klaus stepped forward after eying his brother warily. He was opening himself up for mockery, but he really wanted to know what the demon could see for him. Would he find the happiness that had always alluded him? "I was hoping you could give me some use of your gifts," he said.

"If you want a reading, you gotta sing," Lorne said with a wide grin.

Kol snickered. "This should be fun!" Kol said.

Klaus looked over a Oz, who nodded. They'd come prepared. He'd brought his guitar. Klaus had picked a song that Oz liked, and he found amusing. Bon Jovi was a man he understood. He began to sing, surprising his brother with his strong vocals. He had chosen one of Bon Jovi's more popular hits.

**"Wanted Dead Or Alive"**

"It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think

_[Chorus]_

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive"

Without the full band the song took on a much different vibe; the words held more meaning. Lorne listened without interrupting. When Klaus stopped, he clapped. "Now that was a nice surprise," he said.

"You're telling me! Big brother is full of surprises!" Kol said with a grin.

Klaus stopped in front of Lorne. "So what did you see?" he asked, bracing himself.

"There are so many things around someone of your age that it's hard to read everything," Lorne explained. "I did see that you will soon face and defeat your greatest enemy."

"Really?" Klaus asked with interest. "Who?"

"That's something you already know, my friend," Lorne said. "You stand in a crossroads. You have two warring natures inside of you. The suppression of your werewolf side has only served to strengthen your darker impulses from your vampire sides. If you don't learn to control that nature, it may destroy someone you love."

"So what should I do?" Klaus asked.

"Get in touch with your werewolf side," Lorne said.

Klaus nodded. "Anything else?" he asked.

Lorne glanced at Oz. "Don't be afraid to trust. Some people don't know how to betray," Lorne said. He gave Klaus a meaningful look and then said goodbye.

Klaus opened his mouth to stop him and ask about Caroline, but he hesitated. Did he really want to know? What if the answer was no?

As they walked back to the car they had waiting for them, Klaus glanced down at his hybrid. Was he talking about Oz or Caroline? The psychic's words served to unsettle Klaus. However, he decided to ignore the demon's last words. "So I need to get in touch with my wolf side? How do you suppose I do that?" he asked Oz.

"We'll figure it out," Oz said as they got in the car.

Klaus felt oddly comforted by his hybrid's confidence. Somehow Klaus believed him.

*******_Mystic Falls*******_

Buffy was sitting in a booth with Alaric at the Grille after her shift. Normally, when Dawn worked, they would have dinner at the restaurant, so Buffy could see her sister and not have to worry about preparing dinner. Willow and Rebekah were sitting across from the two of them. Rick had finished telling the group about the Illyria creature Angel has working with him.

"She bitch slapped Damon and I didn't get to see it?" Willow asked with a grin.

"She also kept Klaus from hitting Spike. She calls him her pet," Rick shared.

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, she's an unusual creature. We had a great sparring session when I was there. She's incredible," Buffy said.

"Damon told me she's decided to set her sights on your brother," Rich told Rebekah.

Rebekah choked on her soda. Willow rubbed her back. "Are you okay?" Willow asked her.

"I'm fine," she said. She looked at Rick. "She likes my brother? Seriously?"

"Damon told me that this morning she showed up in his bed naked," Rick said. "She thinks he'd make a worthy mate."

"She likes psychotic, evil vampires?" Buffy asked.

"My brother isn't psychotic," Rebekah said loyally. "He, unfortunately, knows exactly what he's doing when he does it."

"That just makes him sound worse," Buffy pointed out.

"Well, we can't choose our family, can we?" Willow asked, indicating Dawn who was at a nearby table taking an order from two men.

"Nope. Some of us magically empowered monks do that," Buffy quipped.

"So when is Xander getting here?" Rebekah asked. "I kind of like your quirky friend."

"Xander is the best!" Willow said fondly.

"Some time tonight. Not too late he said," Buffy replied.

"Do you really think you can fix his eye?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I really do," Willow said.

"We should call a doctor," Rick suggested. "I think a doctor should be on stand by in case something goes wrong."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Willow said with a frown.

"No, that's a good idea," Buffy said. "Once you give him back his eye, a doctor should check him out to make sure it's okay."

"Stop!" a voice called out. They all turned to see Dawn scolding the two guys at a nearby table. She rolled her eyes at them and walked off.

"Do you need me to deal with them?" Matt asked her when she approached the bar.

"No, your shift is over. I can deal with them. Buffy is here if they cause problems. Tonight's your first official night at the Gilberts'. Go be with your friends," Dawn said with a smile. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen to pick up an order.

"Should we teach those boys some manners?" Willow asked Buffy with a grin.

"I'm a deputy. You can't go using magic to terrorize rude men," Buffy informed her with a laugh.

"Ah, but it's so much fun!" Willow said with a snicker.

"If they become a problem, I'll deal with them," Buffy said.

Dawn brought them their food. "Are those guys bothering you?" Buffy asked her.

"They think I should be flattered by their attention," Dawn said with an eye roll. "But I can handle them."

"If they keep bothering you, I'll make them leave," Buffy told her.

"They're about done, so hopefully they'll leave on their own," Dawn said.

However, a few minutes later, Dawn walked by their table, and one of the guys reached out and grabbed her hand. Before Dawn could pull back, he'd pulled her down onto his lap.

Buffy immediately went in action mode. Since she was still in her uniform, she figured she'd not have too much trouble dealing with the cretins. Alaric got up so she could get out of the booth.

"Let her go," Buffy said in a warning tone to the man. "You two need to behave before I place you under arrest."

The guy let Dawn go. She quickly moved away and got behind Buffy.

"Look at this, Steve. Our hot sheriff has hired an even hotter deputy!" the guy said.

Steve laughed. "Yes, she is pretty damn fine," he agreed with a low whistle as he gave Buffy a once over.

"You both need to shut your mouths, finish your dinner, and leave," Buffy ordered.

Steve got up and towered over Buffy. "Joe, I think she might like you. She's got fire in her eyes when she looks at you!"

Joe laughed and got to his feet. Both men were in their twenties, well built, and over six feet tall. Buffy didn't recognize them, so she assumed they weren't one of the founding families.

"Well, I just so happen to be in the market for a new filly!" Joe said.

"Well, I'm not applying for the position," Buffy said with disgust. "Sit down, quit harassing people, or leave. Those are your options. Do you understand?"

Joe held his hands out. "Arrest me officer! I've been a bad boy! You may use whips and chains on me. I like it rough!" he said.

Steve snickered. He reached out to finger her ponytail. Buffy turned and slapped down his hand. "That's it! Pay your tab and leave now!" she ordered.

"This is America. You can't make us do anything!" Steve said.

Buffy reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing it behind his back. When he yelled out in protest, his friend tried to rush her. She quickly turned and hit the guy in the face, knocking him to the ground. After cuffing Steve, she pulled out her gun and aimed it at Joe. "You two are now under arrest for assaulting an officer. Get up!"

Rick went over to her. "Do you need some help?" he asked.

"Why don't you get our dinner to go and come down to the station? It's going to take me some time to book these two clowns and file a report," Buffy said, annoyed.

Joe was getting to his feet. Dawn walked up and handed him his bill. "You have to pay first," she ordered.

"And don't even think about stiffing my sister," Buffy warned. He got out his wallet and handed Dawn some bills.

Buffy led the two guys out of the restaurant.

******_The Gilberts'*******_

Matt arrived at Elena's and started to knock on the front door as was his habit. Then he stopped himself with a rueful smile and just opened the door. He'd been surprised by Elena and Rick's offer to have him move in with them. At first he rejected it. It seemed too much like charity. However, Elena soon convinced him. He'd never been able to say no to her about anything. Buffy had been there and gave the idea her support. Dawn's sister just wasn't someone you could argue with. Matt figured he'd give it a few weeks before he even thought about putting his house up for rent. If things didn't work out, he could always go back home.

Elena came down the stairs as he closed the front door. She smiled warmly at him. "You're home!" she said. "Are you hungry? I made some goulash. It's pretty good."

Jeremy called out from the living room. "Yeah, so far we haven't gotten sick!" he exclaimed with a snicker. Bonnie lightly slapped his arm in rebuke.

"It was delicious!" she said.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Elena said, sticking her tongue out at her brother. "Tomorrow Jeremy can cook dinner. Mac and cheese with hot dogs cut up in it is the only thing he can manage to make."

"Nothing wrong with that," Matt said, giving Jeremy his support. "That sounds yummy to me!"

Jeremy laughed. "I think I'm going to like having another guy here! I might actually win an argument occasionally!"

"Don't count on it!" Elena said with a sniff. She flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote from Jeremy. "It's time for _Bones."_

Jeremy groaned. "Not that show! It's so gross!" he said with a shudder.

"Shouldn't you be used to blood and gore by now?" Matt asked with a grin. He sat down in the chair.

"That's what I said!" Elena said with a grin.

"I like the show, but I cover my eyes sometimes," Bonnie admitted.

"How was your fall break?" Matt asked her.

"Not as great as Elena's and Caroline's," she said with a frown.

"Hey, we had some fun," Jeremy said, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, we did," she agreed. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"I can't believe Caroline is being all cozy with the guy responsible for Tyler's death," Matt said bitterly.

"Damon's the one that killed Tyler," Jeremy reminded him.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have if Klaus hadn't made him a sired hybrid that hurt Elena on command," Matt replied.

Elena's happy air was gone in an instant. She didn't like being reminded about another person who had died because of her. Guilt flashed in her eyes. "That was because of me. Another person we love died because of me," Elena said darkly.

Jeremy gave his sister a remorseful look. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you," Jeremy said, giving her a hug.

Matt decided a change of subject was in order. He and Bonnie shared a look; she had the same thought. "So are you helping Willow with the spell to give their friend his eye back?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. He's coming tonight, so we're going to do it tomorrow after school," Bonnie said.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Elena asked.

"Well, magic can speed up the healing process. I used magic to save Jeremy from a gunshot wound, so I'm sure this won't be beyond Willow. I don't think there's anything she can't do if she puts her mind to it," Bonnie said. "She's brilliant in every day matters. She applies that brain of hers to magic. I think that's why she's so strong."

"Just be careful," Elena said cautiously.

"Don't worry. I always am," Bonnie said.

The friends sat back as the show began. Matt felt good being surrounded by friends. Normally, he had to spend his time watching TV alone. Not having anyone to share the simple things with was often the hardest part about being without his sister. This felt good. Elena smiled at him. "Go get some dinner," she ordered.

He chuckled and got to his feet. Maybe this would work out.

*****_A Few Hours Later*****_

Willow jumped up from the couch when the front door opened. He was finally here! "Xander!" she said excitedly. He smiled and waved. Before Willow could reach him, Kennedy appeared next to him. Willow paused in surprise. "Kennedy?"

Rebekah rose from the couch and turned toward the guests. The mention of Willow's ex had her looking at the new comer with interest.

Buffy hugged Xander. She turned to Kennedy. "Why did you come? You're supposed to be training the new recruits," Buffy said with a frown.

"Good to see you, too, Buffy," Kennedy said dryly. "Giles said I could come. Robin and Elijah can handle things." She looked at Willow and smiled. "Don't I get a hug?"

Willow glanced back at Rebekah but stepped forward to give Kennedy a hug. It was awkward, but she managed to smile at her ex. Kennedy had been the first person she'd ever broken up with before. In the past, she'd always been the dumpee. She cared about Kennedy. Her time with Kennedy had been so healing for her. Feeling raw and lost after the loss of Tara, Kennedy had made her forget her pain and guilt. For the first six months, it had been great between them. Then one day Willow had realized she wasn't really in love with Kennedy. She had known instinctively that she never would be. She knew that she had to end it before Kennedy became even more attached to her. Kennedy had not taken the break up well. Willow still felt guilty for hurting her. She hadn't deserved it.

"It's good to see you," she told Kennedy.

Kennedy reached out and squeezed her hand. "You, too. I've missed you," she said.

Willow pulled her hand out of Kennedy's and stepped back. She reached out for Rebekah's hand and pulled her forward. "This is Rebekah Michaelson, my girlfriend," Willow said.

Kennedy's eyes flashed fire a brief second before she shuttered the emotions she was feeling. She nodded. "Yeah, I heard. Your brother has really been an assest," she said to Rebekah with a friendly smile.

Rebekah smiled. "Elijah is special," she said. She looked at Xander. "It's good to see you again."

Xander grinned. "You, too," he said. He looked around. "Where's the Dawnster?" he asked.

"She's still at work. She'll be here in another hour," Buffy asked.

"I bet you're tired," Willow said to him.

"Nah. Not too bad," he said. "Where's your man?"

Buffy grinned. "He's at his house. He's got kids to look after," she said. "He'll be here after school. He's going to find a doctor we can trust to check out your eye after Willow fixes it."

"Well, Xander, you can have Giles' room. You know where it is," Willow said. She turned to Kennedy, making a decision. "Kennedy, you can have my room."

Kennedy looked surprised. "I can?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll be staying with Rebekah," she said. Rebekah looked happy at that announcement. "Come on. I'll take you upstairs and show you where to put your stuff."

Willow gave Rebekah a reassuring smile before leading Kennedy up to her room. She opened her bedroom door. "Well, here's my room. I can change the sheets if you like. The bathroom is through that door," she said, pointing.

"No need. I don't mind your sheets," Kennedy said with a smile. She laid down on the bed and breathe in Willow's scent. "I've missed your scent."

Willow grew more uncomfortable by the minute. She decided to be direct. "Why are you here? You know it's over between us," Willow said.

Kennedy got up from the bed. "What are you doing, Will? How can you be with a vampire? You and I were great together. You know I will never lose control and hurt you. Can you say the same about the vampire?" Kennedy asked.

Willow's eyes darkened in annoyance. "I can take care of myself. Rebekah would never hurt me. You don't even know her!" she said.

"Do _you_? Just be careful, Will," Kennedy said.

"I always am," Willow said. "Have a good night."

Kennedy watched her leave. She was more determined than ever to show Willow the mistake she was making.

******_Chapter End*******_

_I'm sorry if my Klaus song choice was irksome or unoriginal. I'm not much of a music lover, but I see him as a Bon Jovi fan._


	12. Chapter 12

**This opening scene is for the reader who requested more Dawn/Matt scenes. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Performing a Miracle

_******The Next Day******_

Dawn was sitting at a table with Elena and Caroline in the cafeteria. Dawn was listening to another tale about their recent trip to Los Angeles. It was the fifth one since they'd returned, but Dawn didn't mind. Things had been tense enough with both girls since Dawn had befriended them that she was glad to see them both in such a good mood.

"I'm glad you guys had so much fun," Dawn commented. "Buffy and I have many good memories of L.A."

"Oh, that's right! You're from there, right?" Caroline asked.

Dawn nodded. "That's where I was born," she said automatically. Then she grimaced. "Well, I guess it'd be more accurate to say that's where my fake memories say I was born. We moved to Sunnydale after my parents divorced."

"Divorce sucks," Caroline said with sympathy. "Do you spend much time with your dad? My dad and I were really close before he found out I was a vampire. My mom's been surprisingly cool about it. She and I weren't really that close back when I was human."

"My dad was great when my parents were married. When we first moved to Sunnydale, he saw us. We spent our first summer with him. Then he started traveling more with his job. We kind of got lost it seemed," Dawn said with a frown. "He couldn't even bother to show up for my mom's funeral."

"That's harsh!" Caroline said.

"I'm sorry," Elena said with compassion.

"But I did go see him before we moved here. We cleared the air. He coughed up some money for back child support," Dawn said. "Buffy's still pretty ticked at him. They don't really talk anymore."

"I bet it's hard to have a relationship with him if he and your sister are on the outs," Elena said with understanding.

"Yeah, that's true," Dawn said. "So enough about lame parentals. Tell me more about your hot crush."

Caroline looked surprise. "Me? I don't have a hot crush!" she insisted.

Elena grinned. "That would involved her having to pick one of the brothers who worship at her feet! She's got crush_es_!" Elena teased.

"That's funny coming from the once favorite toy of _two_ Salvatores!" Caroline replied, smirking.

"Ouch!" Elena said with a wince. "Well, neither one is very interested now."

"Stefan is just seduced by that too sexual slayer. He'll be back. Don't worry!" Caroline said. "You guys are soulmates."

"I'm not waiting for Stefan," Elena said firmly.

"That's probably for the best," Dawn said, not wanting to share what she knew about Faith and Stefan in Ohio.

"No, she's got her eyes on the bad, banished brother," Caroline said with a grin.

"Did something happen between you and Damon when you saw him?" Dawn asked with interest.

Matt showed up, interrupting their gossip. He sat down next to Dawn. "Where's Bonnie?" he asked.

"She's having lunch with Willow in her classroom. They're finalizing stuff for the spell for Xander," Dawn explained. "Elena here was about to dish about Damon."

"I thought Caroline was supposed to dish about which Original brother she fancied the most?" Elena asked.

Matt shook his head. "You girls will never learn, will you? Vampires will break your heart every time," he said knowingly.

Dawn reached out for his hand. "I like my guy a little more hot blooded," she said with a warm smile.

Matt grinned and kissed her.

"You two are so cute!" Caroline said, smiling. It was good to see Matt so happy. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time it seemed.

Matt pulled back, slipping his arm around Dawn's shoulders and gave his best friends a sheepish smile. "So tell me. Who are you going to pick? Klaus or his brother?" Matt asked.

"I say go for Oz. He's the best!" Dawn enthused.

Caroline grinned. "He is pretty awesome. Both brothers seem to be under his spell," Caroline agreed. "And to answer your nosy question. I'm not picking either brother. I'm friends with both of them."

"I saw how Klaus was looking at you. He's completely taken with you," Elena said knowingly.

"I doubt he looked at me the way I saw Damon looking at you," Caroline replied pointedly.

Elena looked away. The she said, "Damon and I are really just friends. I mean there's an attraction there. I care about him."

"And he's in love with you," Caroline reminded her.

"Maybe. But Stefan is always there between us," Elena said quietly.

Her friends gave her a look of understanding. Then the bell rang. The girls and Matt all got up. Matt took Dawn's tray to throw away. Dawn was falling him a few behind when a guy purposely-accidentally ran into her shoulder. She winced and looked at the guy in surprise. When the guy didn't apologize, she said, "Excuse you!"

The guy stopped and glared at her. "No, I won't excuse you. My brother spent a night in jail because you don't know how to take a bit of harmless flirting," the guy said.

Dawn's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious? You're related to those two losers who thought it was okay to put their hands on their waitress? They were warned to chill and didn't listen," Dawn said. "You should just be grateful my sister didn't kick their ass and humiliate them further!"

Matt made his way back to Dawn. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Jake, is there a problem?"

"Did you know your girlfriend here got my brother and his best friend thrown in jail last night?" Jake asked.

"Now, Jake, you know your brother can be an ass. You also know that you guys are just mad 'cause he got rejected by both Summers girls," Matt said with an easy smile.

Caroline appeared. "Dawn, are you coming? We're going to be late to English," Caroline said crossly. She looked at Jake. She frowned as she realized there was tension. "Are you bothering my friend?"

Jake gave Caroline a weary look. "Your friend here got my brother arrested!" he said.

"Whatever!" Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "Your brother is a jerk and you know it. Don't start fights on his behalf or you'll regret it." She gave the guy a cold look and took Dawn's hand. "Let's go."

Dawn waved at Matt as Caroline dragged her off. Matt stepped in front of Jake. "You know I thought we were friends," he said.

Jake eyed Donovan warily. Everyone liked Matt for a reason. He was a nice guy, and he'd always made Tyler Lockwood more tolerable. The guy had a rough deal the past year, so Jake didn't want to upset him. "We are," he replied.

Matt's air of congeniality left as he glared at Jake. "My friends don't harass my girlfriend," he said pointedly.

Jake looked contrite. "Sorry, dude. It won't happen again," he said.

"I hope not," Matt said. Then he turned and headed to class. He hated bullies more than anything. It was the one quality Tyler had a tendency to show that he'd battled against their entire lives. He liked to think he'd been a good influence on his best friend. He missed Tyler every day. But he especially missed him when they were at school. It was where his absence was most obvious to Matt. Having Dawn in his life helped fill the void that seem to be growing with each loss.

After school, Alaric went to Willow's classroom. "Willow, I found a doctor for us," he told her.

She looked up from her desk. "Really? Who?"

"The Sheriff introduced me to Meredith Fell. Her family is a founding family. She's aware of the things your best friend battles," he said with a grin.

"So she's on board with the magics?" Willow asked.

"Not so sure about that. But she'll be at your house at seven," Alaric told her.

"Good. Everything's ready," she said.

Alaric stepped closer to her desk. "Are you sure you can do this? Giving someone back a body part is a big deal. There's no rush," he said.

"I-I think I'm good. I mean I feel good about it," she said haltingly. "I've done a lot with magic. I've not tried any thing like this without tapping in to the dark side of magic. However, Bonnie and I have a spell we think will do it."

Alaric nodded. "Okay. I'll see you at your house in a few," he said.

Willow took a deep breath. She hoped nothing went wrong. Xander deserved this, and she wanted to be the one to make him whole again. After all, it was he who had helped her find her way in the darkness when her darkness had almost destroyed the world. She owed him everything.

*******_A Few Hours Later*******_

Rebekah stood back and observed the people assembled in Willow's house. She was trying not to feel out of place. Willow had done much to make sure she felt welcomed in her home. The fact that she'd so quickly insisted on staying with Rebekah when her ex was in town had done a lot to reassure Rebekah. Rebekah had never had much luck in the romance department. Her brother Nicklaus had never found any of the men she liked worth anything. If Rebekah hadn't gotten bored or the guy hadn't betrayed her, her brother normally found a way to end things. This time, however, Rebekah knew her big brother would not be allowed to interfere. For the first time in their very long lives, they had met someone who was strong enough to stand with them or against them. Willow could handle her brother. That knowledge filled Rebekah with confidence. It allowed her to let down the walls she'd normally always keep in place. Her feelings for Willow were surprisingly strong considering the short time they'd known each other.

Rebekah eyed the slayer who was obviously still in love with Willow. Kennedy's dark looks every time she glanced at Rebekah spoke volumes. Rebekah knew she had to watch her back. She wasn't exactly concerned. After all, there wasn't much the slayer could do to her. However, she didn't want to be goaded into a fight with the girl. She might kill Kennedy and that would upset Willow. Willow wasn't like Rebekah. She didn't hate her exes. She still cared both for her brother's hybrid Oz and for this slayer. Her tremendous capacity to love was one of the things that drew Rebekah close. For many long centuries, Rebekah have been starving for love and affection. Nicklaus was so haphazard in his affections. He punished as quickly as he showed her love. It naturally made Rebekah a bit wary. However, Willow was full of love and compassion. The spell she was trying to do now was proof of how much she loved her friends. It made Rebekah feel very lucky that she was the recipient of Willow's wealth of love and affection. She glanced again at Kennedy. Rebekah wasn't about to let anyone ruin what she'd found.

"Bekah," Willow called, holding out her hand. "I'm going to need you in the circle, too."

The door bell rang. Dawn went over to answer it. "The hot doctor is here!" she called out.

All eyes turned to look at the new arrival. Xander stepped forward. "Wow, you're not kidding, Dawnie," he said with a grin. He stepped forward and held out his hand. "Welcome. Dr. Fell, right? I'm Xander Harris, the patient." He pointed to his eye patch.

Meredith smiled. Med school had prepared her well to be center of attention. Although she was only in her first year of residency, she still felt confident in nearly every situation. She took his hand. "Please, call me Meredith," she said with a friendly smile.

"Great! And you may call me anything you want!" Xander said with a wink.

Meredith laughed. Buffy stepped forward and began introducing everyone in the room to the doctor.

"So what exactly are you guys going to do with Xander?" Meredith asked.

"Will here is going to give me back my eye!" Xander said excitedly.

Meredith looked dubious. "And how is she going to do that exactly?" she asked.

"Magic!" Willow said with a wide smile..

"Willow is a witch and can do amazing things," Dawn boasted.

Buffy's house was crowded because everyone wanted to witness Willow perform a miracle. Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline were there. Alaric, of course, was there. He was chatting now with the doctor. Xander began telling her how he lost his eye. Rick had heard the story from Buffy. However, hearing Xander tell it made it even more horrifying to hear.

The doorbell rang. "Oh, that's probably my mom!" Caroline said. She went and opened the door. Her mom entered the crowded house.

"Hey, Sheriff!" Xander waved. He excused himself and walked over to her.

"Xander. How are you doing?" Liz asked.

"Great!" he said with enthusiasm. "Will's going to give me back my eye!"

Liz frowned. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"What if she gives you, like, a third eye by mistake?" Caroline pointed out.

"No doubting allowed!" Dawn admonished.

"Don't worry, Sheriff. I trust Will. She can do it," Xander said. "Giles wanted me to send you his regards."

"He did?" Liz asked, feeling her face flush. Caroline, detecting her quickened heartbeat, gave her mom a sharp look but said nothing.

Xander nodded. "I keep trying to convince him to Skype, but he is still resistant to technology. Maybe you can call or email him? He doesn't get out much," Xander said.

"He emails?" Caroline couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, Willow got him doing that before she left England. Even he agrees it's most efficient," Xander said, mimicking Giles.

"Okay, Bonnie and I are ready!" Willow announced to the room. "I need Buffy, Kennedy, Rebekah, and Caroline to form a circle around Xander. Rebekah, you stand next to me. Buffy, you stand next to Bonnie." Kennedy moved to stand between Buffy and Caroline.

"Why are we doing this?" Caroline asked.

"You all have super strength. We'll draw on your energy to conduct the spell. With so many of you, no one should be drained," Willow said.

Caroline gave Bonnie a questioning gaze. "Don't worry, Care. We got this," Bonnie assured.

Matt whispered to Dawn, "What's going to happen if things go haywire?"

"Best not to think about that," Dawn said. "It's been awhile since Will's messed up a spell."

"She messes up spells?" Matt asked in surprise. Dawn ssh'd him, turning her attention to Willow and Bonnie.

"Xander, you're going to have to take off your eye patch," Willow told him with an apologetic smile.

He nodded and removed it. His eye was basically a black hole. Those that had a direct line to him winced at the sight. All except for Dr. Fell. She stood directly behind Willow and gave Xander an encouraging smile. Xander figured it was a good sign if the good doctor hadn't gagged at the sight of his gauged out eye.

Willow and Bonnie linked hands with their friends and began chanting in Latin. After a few minutes, the room was filled with a whirlwind of energy. Willow and Bonnie's linked hands began to glow. Willow looked up as her eyes and hair turned completely white. Those who'd never seen her perform strong magics gasped at the display. Willow let go of Rebekah's hand; Bonnie released Buffy's. In unison, the two women stepped up to Xander. Willow put her free hand over Xander's missing eye. "Let the eye be made whole again. Let his sight be restored. Let him see all there is to see. As I will so it will be!" she called out.

Xander started screaming. He tried to pull back. Willow glanced at Rebekah, who stepped forward to hold him in place. "Willow! You're hurting him!" Buffy yelled upset. Xander hadn't screamed like this since Caleb put his finger through Xander's eye.

Willow ignored Buffy, not pausing. Bonnie didn't falter either but kept chanting. Xander's screams seemed to intensify.

"What's she doing to him?" Elena asked in concern. Her eyes filled with tears at the obvious pain the man was going through.

Buffy warred with her desire to protect Xander and her trust in Willow. "Will, is this supposed to happen? He's in agony!" Buffy called.

Meredith put her hand on Buffy's shoulder. "If she's actually repairing the nerves and giving him back his eye, the pain isn't surprising," Meredith said.

Her words served to bring some calm to the group. Finally, Willow removed her hand from Xander as his screams stopped. She put her arms around him, hugging him. "I'm so sorry, Xander. I was afraid it could hurt you, but I wasn't sure. Please forgive me," she begged.

Xander pushed her away, his hands going to his eye. He was afraid to open his eyes. What if he went through all that pain for no reason? What if it hadn't work?

"It's okay, Xander," Willow reassured him. She slowly moved his hands away from his eye. "Open your eyes. It's okay."

Buffy had stepped up to him as had Dawn. Both looked on in concern. Finally, Xander took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. The bright light from the overhead light pierced his eyes, and he winced. "The light is too bright!" he exclaimed, covering his face.

"Turn off the light," Meredith ordered. She moved to turn on a nearby lamp. "Okay, you can open your eyes. Do it slowly."

Xander obeyed and cautiously opened his eyes. The pain had mostly receded. As his eyes opened completely, he realized he was able to see. His hand went to his once missing eye. He felt his eyeball and grinned. "You did it, Will!" he exclaimed. He covered his good eye to test the new one. He looked at Willow's beaming face. "I can see!" He picked her up in a bear hug and spun her around. "You are a goddess!"

Everyone in the room began clapping and cheering. After so many horrible things they'd witnessed in the past year, it was so wonderful to see a true miracle.

He put Willow down and turned to Bonnie. "Thank you, Bonnie!" he said. Then he pulled her in for a tight hug. "Thank you!"

Bonnie felt embarrassed at his exuberant affection, but it also made her feel good. Willow had shown her something she'd forgotten. Magic was meant for healing and nurturing. It came out of nature. The vampires had forced it to be used as a weapon so many times that Bonnie had pushed aside most of her Gram's earlier teachings. Although Willow often pushed the boundaries of magic, Bonnie still felt a deep sense of thanksgiving that she'd been brought into Bonnie's life. Even though she loved Elena and Caroline like sisters, they really couldn't understand the connection she felt with Willow. Magic made them family in another way. Bonnie treasured the growing friendship.

Her friends surrounded her, offering her their congratulations. It felt good to be a part of something she knew her Grams would've been proud of.

Xander stopped hugging everyone when he came to the hot doctor. He grinned at her. "What do you think, Doc? Did Will do good?" he asked.

Meredith considered herself a scientist. The existence of vampires and the healing properties she knew that existed in their blood was something she thought could be explained through science. She saw them as an evolution or aberration of the species. An anomaly. Their existence was more than just legend. She knew them to be real. The new knowledge of the slayers served to show her that nature had a way of counterbalancing something that was getting of out hand. Culling the herd. Magic, however, was out of her realm of expertise and experience. She thought she had faith in God. She'd seen people come too close to death and suddenly, inexplicably, be pulled back from its brink too many times to doubt that God existed. However, watching someone use magic to regenerate an eye in a matter of minutes was so terrifying and miraculous that she didn't have words. She looked at Xander and shook her head. Finally, she simply smiled.

"I am stunned speechless," she said. She reached in her bag and pulled out a pen light. "May I?" When he nodded, she stepped forward to examine his eye. It looked perfectly normal—exactly like the other eye. "It looks perfect to me."

"It feels perfect," he said proudly.

"Is the pain gone?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. There's still a dull ache, but nothing at all like the stabbing agony a few minutes ago," he said.

Willow flashed him a guilty look as she listened. "I'm really sorry about that, Xander!"

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "Hey, I don't mind, especially if this is the result!" he assured her.

"Do you live in Mystic Falls?" Meredith asked.

"No. I live in England mostly," he said. "Buffy, Willow, and Dawnie are my family, though. I come to see them when I can."

"Well, I'd like you to come see me in two days at the hospital, so I can examine you more thoroughly and see if the eye is still okay," Meredith said.

"Sure!" he agreed easily, happy to have a valid excuse to see her again.

"Thanks so much for coming," Buffy said to her. "We'll keep an eye on him—no pun intended—and let you know know if there's any problems."

"Please do," she said. She handed Xander her card. "Here's my number. Feel free to call me if anything comes up." She gave Xander and his miracle eye one last lingering look before leaving.

When she left, Xander sighed loudly. "I think I'm in love!" he exclaimed.

"She was very beautiful," Willow agreed with a grin.

Rebekah frowned, not liking her admiring any other woman but her. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you, of course!" Willow replied with a grin. She put her arm around Rebekah's waist, placing her head on her shoulder. "No one is."

Rebekah smiled. "Thank you," she replied, pleased.

Kennedy gave them a dark look and turned to go out of the room. If she had to spend one more minute with the vampire, she wasn't sure what she'd do. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Dawn's friend drinking blood out of a blood bag. She stopped in surprise. "You're a vampire!" she exclaimed as the realization hit her. Quickly, she pulled out her stake and charged Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened in fear and dismay as the vampire slayer bore down on her.

******_To Be Continued_******

_I hope you enjoyed this! I love your reviews. You can now follow me on Twitter lateVMlover. We can discuss our favorite shows-nothing serious! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Warning or a Dream?

_******Where We Left Off******_

Caroline couldn't believe what was happening. She went to get a quick sip of blood and now a vampire slayer was trying to kill her. Why couldn't her life every be normal?

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked Kennedy.

"You're a vampire. I'm a slayer. Figure it out!" she replied before pouncing.

Caroline used her super speed to dodge the strike and made it to the doorway. "Buffy!" she called out.

Caroline knew she could've sped out of striking distance, but the audacity of this slayer really annoyed her. She was tired of always being a victim. When Kennedy tried to strike her again, Caroline caught her hand in her steel grip. "I'm not a demon!" she scolded as she crushed Kennedy's hand.

Kennedy cried out and went to her knees as the pain exploded in her hand.

When Buffy appeared, she looked in dismay at Caroline. "Caroline, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"She tried to slay me!" Caroline said, outraged at the insult. She released Kennedy's hand and stepped away from her.

"She's a vampire!" Kennedy said, cradling her hand.

Dawn came behind Buffy, wanting to know what was going on. "What's happening?" she asked.

"Your friend here tried to kill me!" Caroline accused.

"What?" Dawn asked, looking in dismay at Kennedy.

"I saw a vampire. I reacted," Kennedy said sourly.

Buffy helped her to her feet, glaring at her. "What were you thinking? Do you honestly think a vampire would be able to be invited into my home without me knowing what they were? That I would allow a threat to my sister or friends?" Buffy asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've exercised poor judgment when it came to vampires," Kennedy said snidely.

Buffy's eyes darkened in real anger, and she stepped up to Kennedy. "You want to challenge me, Kennedy? Do you really think you can beat me?" she asked coldly.

Kennedy held up her hand. "Not with a broken hand," she said.

Willow peered into the kitchen. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"Kennedy attacked Caroline and now thinks she can challenge Buffy," Dawn said.

Willow walked into the room and gave Kennedy a sad look. "You shouldn't have came here," she said. "The next time you attack one of our friends, I'll let Buffy put you in your place like she's wanted to since she met you." She held Kennedy's gaze a minute before turning and leaving the room.

"Caroline is my friend. She's not a killer. She drinks from blood bags," Dawn told Kennedy.

"As she saw when she came into the kitchen," Caroline pointed out.

"The vampires we slay avoid this town, so don't go killing _anyone_ without my permission. Do you understand?" Buffy demanded, looking at Kennedy.

Kennedy nodded. "I understand," she said. "I'm sorry." She aimed the apology at Caroline, who nodded and escaped the kitchen. Dawn gave Kennedy a dark look and followed after her friend.

"Is your hand okay?" Buffy asked.

"I think it's broken," Kennedy said.

"In that drawer in the corner, you will find supplies to wrap your hand," Buffy said. Then she turned and left Kennedy alone.

Kennedy didn't like all the changes that had happened since Buffy and Willow moved to this town. Allying with vampires was never a good idea. She had to make them see that.

_******England*******_

Giles hung up his phone. Elijah and Andrew waited expectantly.

"Well?" Andrew prompted impatiently.

Giles smiled. "It worked. Xander now has two working eyes," he shared.

"Yes! I knew she could do it!" Andrew exclaimed. "I'll go tell everyone." He ran out of the study to spread the news.

"I knew she was capable. I'm glad it worked," Elijah said.

"Yes, Willow is extraordinarily gifted," Giles said. "She's a little perturbed that Kennedy is there, though."

"Is there trouble?" Elijah asked.

"Not yet. But I fear there will be," Giles said with a frown.

"My sister is impulsive and passionate. She won't deal well with any threat to her relationship with Ms. Rosenburg," Elijah warned. "I fear your slayer may not survive her visit to Mystic Falls."

"What should I do?" Giles asked.

Before Elijah could reply, Robin came into the room. "Andrew is telling everyone that Xander is no longer a pirate. Is that true? Did Willow heal his missing eye?" Robin asked.

Giles nodded. "Yes. Willow said it worked. A doctor already examined his eye and everything appears normal," Giles explained.

"That's good news," Robin said.

"It is," Giles said. "However, I wish things were good in all aspects. I was just telling Elijah that Willow is not happy about Kennedy being in Mystic Falls. Willow believes she's going to start trouble with Rebekah, Elijah's sister."

"That won't end well for Kennedy," Elijah said.

"Maybe you should go there and bring her back before she can doing any real damage," Robin suggested.

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to leave when Xander is gone? I've only been back less than two months," he said.

"It's not like you were gone that long when you left anyway. We can handle things here," Robin said, glancing at Elijah, who nodded.

The fact that it was Robin who suggested he go reassured Giles more than anything. Robin didn't trust easily.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked.

Robin nodded, understanding what Giles was really asking. "Andrew can deal with the Watchers. You know he enjoys being in charge. Elijah and I can deal with the slayers. We'll be fine," he said.

"Okay, then. I'll make the arrangements," Giles said. Robin nodded and left them.

"Don't worry. I'll watch out for your girls," Elijah told him.

"I know you will," Giles said, smiling warmly. Elijah had become indispensable in such a short time. His breath of knowledge on any given subject was astounding. His expertise in weaponry and fighting unparalleled. His presence relieved Giles' mind as nothing had in a long time. Without the Watcher's Council, Giles had so much on his plate. Elijah was becoming a true partner. "I'm glad you're here."

Elijah returned his smile. Surprisingly, he felt the same way. His life had a purpose that he'd not had in so long. At night, he fell asleep easily, his conscience clear. All of his siblings were in a good place for the first time since they'd become vampires. He was hopeful for the future. "I'm glad I'm here, too," he replied. "If you need me to talk to my sister, or any problems arise, please call me."

"I will," Giles said. He said goodbye and left to begin packing. A valid excuse to return to Mystic Falls was more welcome than he let on. An image of Liz Forbes flashed in his mind.

_******Northern California******_

Oz and Klaus left Kol in San Francisco while they ventured into Yosemite Valley. Kol had made a new playmate and didn't fancy going on a long nature walk. Klaus promised to return to him a few days before he could get into too much trouble.

After Lorne's reading, Oz had decided that Klaus needed to get in touch with his wolf side. He had allowed his vampire nature to be dominant so long that even as a wolf he only slaughtered. Oz had learned that there was more to being a wolf than simply being a mindless beast. Now that he was a hybrid, he had even more awareness of his dual nature. Even without wolfing out, he knew. It was like a new knowledge that was a part of him like so many of the other changes being vampire brought upon him.

"So you think traipsing through the woods as wolves will help me be a more well-rounded hybrid?" Klaus asked him with a dimpled grin.

"Well, it can't hurt," Oz replied with a shrug. They were far from any humans, so Oz felt safe in releasing the tight control he kept on his wolf nature. He began stripping off his clothes.

"Have you even turned since I changed you?" Klaus wondered as he also begin taking off his own clothes.

"No," Oz said simply. He flashed Klaus a smile, his eyes glowing yellow. Then effortlessly, he turned. He growled and snapped once at Klaus and then took off running.

Klaus laughed at his audacity. He'd never had a brother wolf. No one else on earth knew what it was like to be both werewolf and vampire except for Oz. As he turned, he howled his exultation and ran ofter his new brother.

_*******The Hellmouth*******_

"That's great news, B," Faith said. She watched the sun set as she talked to Buffy on the phone.

"I still can't believe it," Buffy said. Willow called Giles to give him a play by play, so after dealing with Kennedy, Buffy stepped out on the porch to call Faith.

"I was kind of digging the pirate look in him, though," Faith said with a grin.

"Well, I wasn't!" Buffy said. There was a pause. Then she said, "Kennedy is here. She's already causing problems."

"That girl just needs a serious beat down. You know. Like the ones you used to give me!" she teased.

"I'm seriously considering it," Buffy said. "I know she's here because of Willow's new relationship with Rebekah."

"Doesn't she get that these vampires aren't like the ones we battle?" Faith asked.

"She been told. She's been working with Elijah. I'm not sure what her dealio is," Buffy said.

"She's just jealous," Faith said knowingly. "Let her challenge the Original girlfriend and get the smack down she deserves."

"Rebekah may kill her. She may be annoying, but she doesn't deserve to die," Buffy said. "Not to mention Willow would be upset. Right now Willow's happier than I've seen her in a long time. Rebekah makes her happy."

"Speaking of happy, how's things going with you and the hot teach?" Faith asked.

"Better every day," Buffy said. "How about you? Bimpe told me that Stefan found his way to you."

"Well, I would've told you eventually," Faith said, a note of defensiveness in her voice.

"It's okay to fall in love, Faith," Buffy said softly.

"How does that usually work out for you, B?" Faith asked pointedly.

"Not as well as I'd like, but the journey is always worth it," Buffy assured her. "And when we find the right person, everything else falls into place."

"Is that's what happening with you?" Faith asked.

"Yes. He's perfect, Faith. I mean, perfect for me," Buffy clarified. "He's not at all threatened or intimidated by my strength. He gets me. He's been through a lot himself, so we bond over our shared pains."

Faith chuckled. "Just dark enough for you?" Faith asked, snickering.

"You're one to talk. Stefan has plenty of shades of gray himself," Buffy pointed out.

"Yeah. He's full of surprises," Faith said. She turned and saw the man in question enter the room. His warm smile never failed to make her heart race. "Well, Buffy, the sun's down. We gotta go patrol."

"Have fun," Buffy said.

"I always do," Faith said. She disconnected.

"Everything okay back home?" Stefan asked.

Faith nodded. "Yeah. Buffy called to tell me that Willow succeeded in healing Xander's eye," she shared.

"Really?" Stefan asked, impressed. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah. Xander hid it mostly, but I know he hated his pirate look," Faith said.

Keeva and Bimpe appeared. "Are you ready?" Keeva asked eagerly. "Stefan says there's a nest of demons living down by the lake."

"Yes, we need to grab some metal," Faith said. "Leave the crossbows."

"Did you ask Buffy about sending you the scythe?" Stefan asked. "It's not like she really needs it now."

"No, I actually forgot," Faith said with a sheepish smile. She looked at the girls. "Will did it. She healed Xander's eye."

"Having the scythe would be totally cool!" Keeva said excitedly.

"I'll mention it the next time we talk," Faith promised. "Go get the weapons." The girls turned to obey, leaving Faith alone with Stefan.

Stefan walked up to Faith and put his hand on her cheek. "Are you afraid to ask Buffy about it?" he wondered.

"No, of course not!" she denied hotly.

Stefan didn't reply; he just looked at her with those patient, understanding eyes.

Faith pulled away from him, glaring. "Fine! Maybe I'm a bit concerned she'll say no. No one likes hearing the word no," Faith said defensively.

"Tell me about it," Stefan said with a grin. "You are the slayer guarding the hellmouth. The weapon should be yours. I know Buffy will agree."

"Yeah because you've known her like five whole minutes," Faith said sarcastically.

"That's all it took to know that she's not possessive. At least not where you're concerned or where her weapons are concerned," Stefan said confidently.

"I'll ask her!" Faith said sullenly.

Stefan grinned and stepped closer to plant a hard kiss on her mouth. "You do that," he said. "Oh, by the way, Bimpe told me that Giles mentioned sending some more slayers down here. He wants them to have the experience. I think he wants to start rotating them on a six month basis."

"There's room in the house," Faith said with a shrug. "As long as I don't have to buy all the groceries, and they keep their hands off of you."

Stefan laughed at her rare display of possessiveness.

The girls returned loaded with weapons. "We're ready!" Keeva said eagerly.

Stefan wasn't sure how his life became one full of slaying demons when he'd spent so many years avoiding taking a life. However, he would do anything to be with Faith. She made everything worth it.

*******_Mystic Falls********_

Xander finally fell asleep after a late night of celebrating with his friends. Buffy gave him the pull-out couch in the den. When he closed his eyes, sleep immediately found him. So did the dreams.

They came at him one after another. He saw faces he knew and faces he didn't. Hands reached out to him. Voices called out. Finally, one person stood out in the din. Anya.

She was standing there in front of him with a fond smile. "You can see me!" she called out excitedly.

"Well, of course, I can," he said. "You're in my dream!" He hugged her close. His recent guilt at forgetting her birthday probably had her on his mind.

"This isn't a dream," Anya said. When he looked confused, she said, "I mean it is, but not like you think."

"I'm asleep and I'm dreaming. What else could I be thinking?" he wondered.

"I'm here to warn you. Things are coming that you need to be on guard for," Anya said.

Xander frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Your new friends in Mystic Falls have some enemies that are planning something dark. Buffy is in danger," Anya said.

"How do you know this? Where are you, Anya?" he asked. "Are you in heaven like Buffy was?"

Anya shook her head. "No. I spent too many years as a vengeance demon. I'm on the Other Side. I'm trying to watch out for you and our friends as best as I can," she said. "It's lonely over here."

Xander didn't like hearing this. "I'm sorry! I miss you," he told her.

"Xander!" a voice called out.

He looked around. "Who's calling me?" he asked.

"Xander!" the voice said again.

He looked around and realized Anya was gone.

"Xander!"

In a rush, Xander woke up. Dawn was peering down at him. "Andrew's on the phone!" she said. "Will you tell him for the thousandth time that morning time in England is _not _morning time here!" She threw the phone at Xander and stomped away.

Xander sat up, confused. He heard Andrew's voice calling his name. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" Andrew asked.

Xander squinted at the clock. "Man, it's three in the morning. What do you think?" he asked. He rubbed his eyes.

"I just wanted to know how it felt to have two eyes now," Andrew asked. "Are you seeing okay?"

"Yeah," Xander answered absently. Then the fog lifted from his mind, and he remembered.

"Anya!" he exclaimed.

"Anya? No, this is Andrew. _Annndreww_," he said, drawing the name out like Xander was stupid.

"Andrew, I gotta go. I just remembered something. My eyes are good. Thanks!" he said before hanging up without waiting for his reply.

His dream came back to him. Was it just a dream? Or did it mean something more?

******_Chapter End******_

_I know this chapter was a bit on the short side, but I wanted to give us a peek into what was happening with some of the characters. More soon! Thanks for reading!_

_If you're on Twitter, you can follow me at lateVMlover. I love discussing VD, The Originals, and The Arrow, my 3 favorite shows!_


End file.
